Life After Forks
by Amanda Beth
Summary: The Cullens move and start a new immortal life. Bella must deal with her lives: both old and new. Edward must let go of who she was and accept her for who she is. And then there is the question: are they truly safe? 3 years after BD & sticks to canon.
1. Second Time Around

***These characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer!***

Chapter 1 - Second Time Around

If I could still dream, it would be about our cottage. It would be about Angela and Ben... even Mike Newton. It would be about First Beach and the rest of La Push. Lastly, it would be about Charlie. He had barely been in my life for the first seventeen years, but became so much a part of my world in such a short time that my heart, though it no longer beat blood, broke at the thought. He didn't ask why we had to leave because he could see it in Renesmee. She was not even four but looked closer to ten years old. It was getting too dangerous for us to stay hidden and continue to have contact with Charlie or even our Quileutes friends. The day Charlie had to lie to a neighbor who saw a not-so-four year old granddaughter his visit him with Jacob, we knew we could no longer put Charlie in that position. So we left. Forks had been my home for only five years but felt like it was the only place I had truly lived.

Elkins, West Virginia was our home now. Being one of the cloudiest places in the country and surrounded by multiple national forests full of bear, deer and bobcats made it perfect for a coven of vegetarian vampires. We were starting over but begged to be juniors and seniors and not start at the beginning... Carlisle relented. Jacob, well, Jacob was a tough thing to explain. He looked older than even Carlisle and too... different, to be grouped in with our pale family. We all had known he and Nessie would never be able to be separated so it was a given he was coming. To say "thank you" for everything he's done for our family, Carlisle and Esme gifted him with money to open up his own garage where he could restore cars. Nessie was "homeschooled" and would have to stay so until she looked older. Hopefully in a year or two she could fit in at a middle school and grow up, albeit more quickly, with them. She'll just be one of those "matured" high school students. I wince at the realization that at our next home we'll be in school together.

My human graduation seemed so far away as the six of us walked through the doors of Elkins High School. Back to the drawing board.

There were two things that would help me get through the next two years. First, Edward. He was not my life anymore, he was my eternity. Without the human need to sleep, I got to spend every waking moment with him-- which meant every moment (minus the shopping trips Alice forced on me or the "guys nights" forced on Edward). Second, we wouldn't need to move for a while. The University of West Virginia was only an hour and a half north of us (if we were a human... driving a car) and Edward really wanted me to have at least one college degree. That's six years here if we wanted to leave as soon as we were done with "college." Carlisle promised enough time would have gone by that we could go back to the Northwest to be closer to Charlie and the Quileutes.

"Ready for your second time around Bella?" Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, grinning his crooked smile.

I could only laugh and whisper I love you so quietly that only the five vampires surrounding me would be able to hear, which they all did because Emmett teased, Alice and Jasper stifled a laugh, Rosalie rolled her eyes and Edward pulled me in so close I felt as though we could almost melt together.

The main office was the first door and I pushed it open with a little too much force, still forgetting my strength, so much so that everyone turned and looked at us. The room was stark white and the intense smell of fresh paint stung my nose. I was not yet completely used to my vampire senses and many things I had taken for granted overwhelmed me now. My attention was pulled back by the hefty woman behind the counter with her eyes three times bigger than they probably should have been. I'm sure we were a sight; six drop dead gorgeous teenagers that were supposedly not blood related but looked alike? My new face was still a shock to me and Rosalie of all people would tease me when she would catch me looking at myself in a reflection.

"Hi, we're new here. Cullen and Hale." Edward used his charismatic tone and she was buckling under it.

_You need to tell me what she's thinking!_ Lowering my shield now was easy. Unfortunately, being a one way gift, Edward could only squeeze my hand acknowledging that he heard me.

"Well, sure. Uh..." The poor woman, Mrs. Fields the name plaque read, was beyond flustered moving paperwork around on her desk in an outright frenzy.

_Stop dazzling her! _I stomped my foot, everyone looking at me.

"Hi, Mrs. Fields?" The sing-song voice was my own. "My name is Bella." I hoped acting as human as possible could help her compose herself.

Mrs. Fields finally seemed to relax, thanks mainly to Jasper, and smiled. "Hello Bella, I'll get your schedules and paperwork."

Disappearing for a moment she came back with manila folders for each of us. Scrambling to compare schedules I noticed Edward and I had every class together except for biology. We both laughed at the irony.

We split away from Rosalie and Jasper for homeroom since it was done alphabetically. For the first time in my (vampire) life I felt like a freak as we entered the classroom and were watched like animals in the zoo. It was worse than when we all got out of Emmett's new Range Rover in a parking lot of Ford trucks and Toyota sedans. The six of us made up almost half of the class, Elkins High School was not much bigger than Forks. I leaned up against Edward as the teacher ushered us to the back. Regardless of how awkward I felt at first, it helped being near Edward, that is, until biology came around and I had to say goodbye.

"This is so stupid!" I scolded myself and then looked up at him lowering my voice. "I'm an all powerful vampire and I'm scared of a bunch of teenagers!"

"Well," he placed his hands on my shoulders trying to look serious. "Let them know if they mess with you then your coven will come after them and their children, and children's children, and children's children's--"

"Edward, stop." I pouted.

"Maybe you'll find a new soul mate in _this _biology class." He was beyond being serious now and was teasing me.

"I'm good with the one I have thank you."

"Hang tight." He winked and leaned down and kissed me. A really long, drawn out, I-cannot-live-without-you-by-my-side kiss. It took a millisecond for me to recover, just in time to turn and see my entire biology class, including my teacher, staring at us. Edward broke out in a barrel laugh. "Oh, hmm, that's going to be uncomfortable."

"Edward!" I hissed but he was blowing me kisses and continuing down the hall.

This room wasn't set up like the room in Forks. There were no long counters with stools, but the regular desks with the chairs obnoxiously attached. Everyone else knew each other, so much like Forks. I felt every pair of eyes on me, thankful for once I didn't have Edward's ability and didn't know what was going through their minds. As a human I would have been extremely self conscious and thought the worse, but it was much easier now. Every boy in that room was picturing me naked and every girl was hating me for it.

I wasn't being vain, those are just the facts.

Biology was a flashback of five years ago, minus the tall, pale and incredibly gorgeous man that use to sit beside me. While the teacher went over the syllabus I began day dreaming which made me turn to my right and find myself looking straight into the strange lavender eyes of girl beside me.

"Hi." It was said so softly that if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have heard her at all.

"Hi." I smiled gently, remembering Edward's warning. _D__on't overdo anything._ _They don't know it, but there is some latent instinct that tells them to stay away from us. Well, _most _humans feel that way. _He was poking fun of the fact that I lacked any sense of self preservation while I was human.

"You and your family just moved here?" It was during the word _family _that her voice raised in question. Yes, we obviously just moved here, but family? That was the big question and I'm sure everyone in town already knew the "circumstances".

"Yes." I hadn't been prepped for this. I expected to have at least someone in each of my classes. She looked at me as though my one word answer wasn't enough. "We're from Washington, my... father..." My throat started burning, but not from thirst. Carlisle was like a father to me, but he wasn't _my _father. I hadn't realized I stopped talked. "My father got a job at the hospital."

"I'm Rebecca. Do you live--" I lost the girl's voice when I heard my name from across the room.

_"--Bella Cullen. There is like a gang of them. Their dad works at the hospital. My mom met theirs in town the other day, she said the woman was gorgeous and I mean, look at her kids. There has to be something wrong with them."_

I focused back on the girl in time to get the tail end of her question. "I'm Bella." _Watch the smile, _I told myself. "We're about twenty minutes outside of town, closer to the national forest."

"Oooo! You should be careful; there are a ton of bears there!"

I had to hold back a laugh. I so badly wanted to tell her that the black bears that inhabited West Virginia were _nothing _like the grizzlies back in Washington. They may _taste _the same, but black bears weren't nearly as fun.

_"...c'mon_ _did you _see _that kiss? They are definitely not related! The school wouldn't allow incest... would they?" _It was the voice across the room again, but I didn't want to make it look like I heard them. Incest. Hmph. I played with my engagement and wedding rings that hung on the delicate chain around my neck. They were my mother's. She's dead. That's the story. I couldn't tell anyone that Edward wasn't just my boyfriend, but my husband and my soul mate. He was my everything. No, I couldn't say that.

I was thankful for lunch. Strength in numbers. We agreed to meet in the parking lot so the student body could get settled and we could find which ever table remained empty and claim it as our own.

"So, how scary are we?!" Emmett gave a horrible impression of the Incredible Hulk and growled.

"I like my teachers!" Alice effortlessly jumped up on the hood of the Range Rover and Emmett _really _growled.

"Chill out Emmett," Rosalie shoved him. "What were you thinking anyway? We're in the _south _now. We need to be even less... what's that word you use Edward?"

"Ostentatious. And if that's so I guess we need to get rid of your new Mercedes, Rosalie, and Alice's Porsche" he said coldly. I didn't even realize he was behind me.

I spun around and without stopping or thinking I pulled him into me for a kiss. His mouth was flat and unresponsive. _What's wrong? _I know he heard me, but he only took my hand and led us back towards the cafeteria.

"Bella!" I turned to face the unfamiliar voice.

"A girl from my biology class." I said quietly now that the girl was only a few feet away.

I got a good look at her now. Typically pretty, typically small. She was just typical... except for her lavender eyes that had me just as fascinated as my ember eyes probably were to her.

"We're going to get some _real _pizza down the street. Do you guys want to come?" Rebecca walked up to me with another girl and three guys behind her who did not look as outwardly friendly as Rebecca was. They didn't look friendly at all, actually.

"Oh, can you leave for lunch?" I was trying to avoid introducing my "family" to her and her friends.

"Nah, but they won't notice!"

"I think we should try and stay out of trouble for the first week." I winked and smiled at her. The humans laughed and suddenly Edward's hand clamped over mine tightly. Had I still been human, I'm sure it would have been crushed. "Well, see you later."

Once they were out of earshot I turned around and smacked Edward. Hard. Had I been a newborn still, it would have hurt him. "What's your problem?" I demanded. He only furrowed his brow and walked off.

"What's eating him?" Rosalie huffed.

"Wish I knew."


	2. Dirty Thoughts

**Edward**

"Edward!" I heard my brother's husky voice behind me but kept walking. "Edward, man, wait!"

"What Emmett?" I turned on my heels and by instinct was in his face, a low snarl escaping from my throat.

"Whoa there. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

_Liar._

"Shut up Emmett." My eyes were focusing on him, but in a reaction beyond my control they automatically searched the scene for Bella. Emmett, for being as unperceptive as he is, caught on right away.

"Ahhhh!" He smirked.

"What?" I turned my back again and kept walking.

"It used to drive you mad when that Newton kid would think about Bella. Use to drive you up a wall." He got in front of me walking backwards attempting to make eye contact.

I was going to break something. Anything. I stopped under the awning and gripped a metal bench placed on the outdoor path that followed the perimeter of the school. I felt the metal give away under my fingers from the pressure I was putting on it.

"Now..." Emmett enjoyed figuring me out and lingered on the word debating where to go from there. "Now she's totally smoking hot and _every single guy_ in this school is picturing her naked!"

Any morsel of humanity I had left was gone and I pulled up on the bench. The bolts broke away from the cement so easily it looked like it had never been attached in the first place.

"Edward!" Bella and my sisters ran over in a very unhuman-like manor. Luckily, no one was around besides us; no one saw.

"Is it going to be a trend that you try and expose us at _every_ school we go to from now on?" Rosalie growled, standing defensively next to Emmett.

For a moment, the rest of the school didn't exist beyond my wife and siblings, but then it was as if someone opened up the floodgates of the human mind. I could handle all of the thought about me and my siblings…but my wife? The mental pictures the boys were painting of her, the fantasies that went above and beyond anything Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley ever imagined, they were there in my head every second. Alice was beautiful, but she was not Bella. She was not leggy and sexy like my Bella. Her short pixie hair cut and hyper personality didn't have the same affect as Bella's long dark hair that framed her perfect features, accented by her secretive demeanor. Rosalie was leggy, sexy and gorgeous but she was also Rosalie... and Emmett was, well, Emmett. They were sexual. They were vain and loved being fawned over. Emmett would love to hear about how many men wanted Rosalie in bed. But I couldn't do that. Not with my Bella.

_Edward please. Please talk to me, _she begged. I couldn't even look at her.

"Carlisle?" Alice was on her cell phone far away at the other end of the walkway, but I could hear her perfectly. "We're having a... control problem," she said carefully. She paced back and forth giving short one word answers, probably keeping me out of the conversation as much as possible. Then I realized she was thoughtless.

"Bella!" I felt the monster inside of me. I could not control myself at all. "Put. Your. Shield. Down."

"No." She stared at me, daring me to try her patience even more. I didn't scare her when she was human, so she had no reason to fear me now.

"Carlisle is going to call the office and say we need to go home." Alice got wide eyed when she caught my stare. I was guessing by then that my eyes were black.

Not only was the drive home wordless, but it was thoughtless also, which frustrated me even more.

"Bella," I said sternly. She wouldn't even recognize my presence now. I knew she was manipulating her shield so it perfectly it hugged every curve of our car companions...except for me. She tried to explain once how she knew where it was, but I couldn't understand and gave up trying to. She was doing it now more so out of anger than protecting my siblings from my mental intrusion, which they had dealt with for decades.

We drove up the long winding dirt road that led to our new house. Carlisle and Esme had already found the main house and had the "additions" put on well before we had to move thanks to Alice's foresight. The house blended in with its scenery, compliments of the matching natural wood siding. The roof split into different levels, but each one met at a high angled point. The exterior walls of the three stories facing the driveway were made almost completely of windows. Esme loved windows. Wrap around balconies completed the second and third floors.

Once inside I threw my book bag across the great room, scaring Renesmee who was sitting at the table doing schoolwork, and stormed off to our "suite." The suites had been a surprise to all of us, except for Alice who saw everything before hand. Each of the couples had their own, complete with a private common area, while Esme and Carlisle claimed the entire third floor, obviously trying to get as far away from us as possible. Ours was the largest because of Nessie.

"Daddy?" My heart instantly melted as the door opened and my bronze haired daughter peaked around the corner.

Her mother was gorgeous, but Renesmee could easily rival her. _Oh man! _I groaned and covered my face with my hands. _What am I going to do when she's in school with us?_

"Daddy, what's wrong?" She climbed into my lap without asking permission, her warmth and quick rhythmic pulse was beginning to calm me down. "Do you not like your new school?"

She acted very mature most of the time, but her innocence was still there and that comforted me. She lovingly moved my hair away from my face and stared at me seriously with her - with Bella's - sparkling brown eyes. Her hand landed on my cheek and I saw what she had been doing all day while we were gone.

She helped Esme in the garden, did school work and chased after butterflies in the clearing that was not to far from the house. Then she replayed me storming into the house.

_Why are you so sad? _she asked again.

I didn't have an answer for her, just a kiss on the forehead. I picked her up effortlessly and threw her on my back. She giggled as we bound down the hallway back into the great room where the rest of my family, Esme and Carlisle included, stood around waiting for me.

"Jacob is going to come and pick up Nessie," Bella said coldly.

"Ice cream?" She squealed and jumped up and down. We had recently found out the _only _human food she would eat was ice cream.

Bella managed a fake smile, which our brilliant daughter saw right through. Renesmee's smile turned into a frown and her eyes narrowed. "You guys just want to talk without me around!" I sighed at her accusation. _So smart. _She turned and stomped off into her room and slammed the door. I flinched when I heard the hinges break.

"Sorry Esme!" she called from inside.

"Wonder where she gets her temper tantrums from?" Alice eyed me trying to make light of the situation, but I hissed at her to shut up. She pretended not to notice and turned towards the door. "Come in Jake."

Jacob appeared, slowly opening the door. "You could at least let me be polite and knock."

"Jacob!" Nessie dashed from the bedroom and was in his arms before he could even close the door. "Do you know they are being tricky and making you take me away so they can talk? Daddy is upset and he won't tell me why and-"

"I brought the Roadster." Jacob knew her too well. Within a second she was out the door and sitting in the passenger seat of the circa 1920's Chrysler Roadster that he had restored. She would go to his garage and help him as best she could with the cars, wanting to learn everything. We caught Rosalie there quite often as well, which surprised all of us. "We'll be back in a couple hours, call me if you need more time."

I saw him give Bella a look. Sometimes I swear they had their own secret language. Bella rubbed his back as he turned to leave. The second the Roadster's engine came to life all eyes were on me.

"Edward," Carlisle said in his perfectly even tone. "I know when it comes to Bella you have always been overprotective, but-"

"But you need to get over it!" Bella's fists were clenched. "Do you think I can't hear the whispers? I may not read minds but I have that super hearing. I have to deal with what the girls say about you. Am I pulling benches out of the ground? No!"

"Oh Edward you didn't." I hated when Esme was upset. Bella must have still been shielding my family because I couldn't hear any of their thoughts.

"They are just so... dirty." I closed my eyes and saw crimson red. I didn't want to drink their blood; I wanted to drain it all from their bodies so they could no longer mentally degrade my wife.

"They'll stop Edward. It'll stop. I'll act extra weird so they don't think of me as anything but a freak." Bella's voice softened ten decibels and walked over to me.

I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I took her face in my hands and stared into hard into her eyes. I loved her.

Without saying anything she led me towards our room leaving everyone who was standing around waiting for more yelling completely speechless. We walked through our personal living room, simply decorated with black leather couches and dark wooden accent pieces and into our bedroom. It had navy walls and clean white bedding, a picture of Isle Esme hung over the king size four poster bed, but at the moment I could only look at the gorgeous woman that was now laying on the bed.

"Lay here with me. Please."

I could never say no to her.

"I am yours, Edward. Forever. They can think anything they want, but that is as far as they will ever get." She moved into my arms and laid her face down on my chest.

"It's hard." My voice cracked. It never did that. I was worried when Bella was no longer human, that some of the human emotions I had begun to feel would disappear. They didn't.

Bella raised herself up over me, her raven hair fell around her perfect face and without thinking I ran my fingers through it and held it away just as she leaned down to kiss me.

We were electricity. My other hand ran down her waist and to her leg. I pulled her up on me further, our lips never parting. I felt her hands scrambling with the buttons on her shirt and moving to mine. They then ran down my torso and stopped at the waistline of my pants making me shutter.

"Are you cold Mr. Cullen?" She pulled away smiling making me crave her even more.

"I want you."

"You have me."

I know Bella felt like I was okay with everything, and I really wanted to be, but I knew my temper would flare up all over again once I stepped through the doors at school. Even when she left to see to Nessie later that night and went hunting with Alice, I laid in the darkness of our bedroom unable to stop recalling the fantasies and thoughts. I stayed there all night and no one came to bother me.

I could see Nessie in her room getting ready for bed. _"Can I say goodnight to Daddy?"_

_"No baby, he isn't feeling well tonight."_

_"You're lying to me." _She was such an adult.

_"He just wants to think a little. It's good for everyone to think by themselves sometimes." _Bella's second attempt seemed to placate the girl and I saw her jump underneath the covers.

I eventually lost track of time and before I knew it we were back in the Range Rover on our way to school.

"Bella, I still think I should have stayed home today." We walked up the dreaded steps to the school once again.

"Nope." She stayed clinging to my side.

"Don't worry Edward, it's awesome!" Alice appeared out of nowhere. I shifted my eyes from one to the other, unsure of what I would be getting myself into. "And this is a perfect chance to test it out!" Alice's thoughts were going a mile a minute and I couldn't see what they were planning.

An assembly. Most of the student body stuffed into the auditorium all at once; hundreds of humming voices in my mind, hundreds of images crossing my path.

"Are you guys insane? There will be bloodshed if I'm in there. It's _that _guy and his entire little posse that are the worst." I pointed to the tall, lean boy with sandy blonde hair.

"People don't have _posses _anymore, Edward," Alice corrected. "Can you just sit down please and shut up for a second?"

I did, waiting for the voices, but I heard nothing. "Bella?"

"I tested it out last night while you were busy wallowing in your own self pity."

"You're shielding them _all_ from me?"

"I'd like to think that I'm shielding _you _from all of them." She grinned, extremely proud of herself. "I've pretty much figured out how to _invert _my shield. I pick what's _outside _of it. You-" _and me. _She finished the thought in her head and I laughed squeezing her tightly against me. "I don't have a very far range doing it this way though so you'll have to be on your own during biology."

"You're amazing."

"I know," she agreed, quite smugly.

The principle droned on behind the podium. I couldn't even tell you what it was about I was so deeply concentrating on Bella. I played with each of her fingers, brushed her hair whenever it fell in her face. She was mine. The only thing that caught my attention was Emmett flicking little pieces of paper into the audience in front of us. So far in front of us, and so quickly, that no one would expect him and the students several rows down were getting chastised for his antics.

All day, minus the hour of torture in biology, I was able to avoid the voices. Bella said she would slowly add more people to the "outside" until I didn't need it anymore. I felt weak relying on the girl who I had to protect for the first years we had together. I hoped as time passed on I would be able to let go of that and accept her for who she had become.


	3. Confrontations

The hour I was away from Edward had me worried the entire time. I was going to have to work on the whole "freak" persona if I would ever get them to see me in a different light.

"Hey there." I hadn't even realized the boy that Edward pointed out earlier was in my class.

_Be a freak. _"Hi." I said shortly.

"I'm Derrick." He grinned at me with perfect white teeth and ran his hand through his hair. That may make most of the girls in this school swoon but he didn't hold a candle to Edward. I didn't reply and gave him a half smile hoping he'd just walk away. No, of course not. "You're Bella?" I only nodded my head and rolled my eyes, but he was relentless. "Is that your boyfriend? The one from yesterday?" _No, _I wanted to say_. That's my husband._

"What do you think?" I snapped.

"I was just making sure. He's definitely a lucky guy." The small talk was driving me crazy. "You guys live together?"

"What business is it of yours?" _Why isn't he scared of me? _I gritted my teeth.

"Uh, just wondering." Finally, he was getting the point. "Well, see ya Bella."

Once he was out of earshot Rebecca, sitting next to me again, leaned over. "Derrick Harris. Scumbag extraordinaire. He wouldn't care if you were married with kids, he'd still try and get in your pants." I smiled to myself. _If only she knew_.

"Well, Edward isn't a fan of him already," I stated matter-of-factly. "He saw how he looks at me. Edward and my brothers are _very _protective of us." I hoped she'd spread the word. _EDWARD! _I mentally yelled._ Can you see what's going on in this girl's head? She'd be talking to me right now. _I wouldn't know if he heard me or not. I was guessing his mind was already going around the room checking up on me. I _could_ have put my shield up around the room, but I figured it would probably be less frustrating if he could keep an eye on me and deal with the thoughts. I needed to appease him for a little while. We hadn't been in public together all that much before we moved here.

"So," I realized too late that I had opened the door by mentioning my family and she was going to jump in, "you guys are adopted?"

I figured I might as well tell her the story. "Yes. The Cullens adopted us. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. There's Emmett, Alice, and Edward," I stopped. The next part was the hardest. "And I have a little sister, Nessie."

"That's how you and Edward met?" She was obviously intrigued, showing with her body language as she leaned closer. "It's incredibly romantic. You guys look amazing together. All the girls are jealous you know. He is ridiculously handsome." Luckily the teacher called for the class' attention and I got out of any other awkward conversations.

Edward was in a much better mood when he met me outside of the classroom. He gave me a long kiss right in front of Derrick Harris, whose mouth dropped while his friends pushed him out the door. Edward's eyes narrowed for a moment, but I caught his attention again with another kiss. We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria, the invisible shield around us like our own little secret society. I was nervous to ask him how biology went but I had to find out what Rebecca was thinking.

"She likes you." He said out of nowhere. _Drat, I forgot he could read my mind. _He laughed again.

"I'm about to walk out of this bubble." I warned.

"Hey I can't help it! She does like you, but she's just a tad suspicious of our circumstances."

"What about Derrick? I saw your reaction."

Edward's face changed immediately. "Regardless of your attempt to be mean to him, he is still extremely lewd. I don't like it."

"You do know I could crush him under one finger right? It's not like he could try anything with me."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed and shrugged pointing me towards the table where our family was already waiting.

"Break anyone in half yet?" Emmett made a motion with his hands like he was karate chopping a board. "I thought I'd hear ambulances today."

"He's doing fine Emmett," Alice said curtly. "I see nothing right now. I'll go with ninety percent positive." She nodded her head approving her own deduction.

I sat down with my fake lunch, scanning the room and taking in my new schoolmates. I saw Rebecca on the far side of the room, Derrick at the table next to hers. My eyes stopped at a girl that looked ridiculously similar to Angela and I felt a pain in my cold heart. I hoped I could let go of my old life completely, but it was taking much longer than I expected. This was when I missed my dreams the most. I wanted to fall into a deep sleep so I could see everything as clearly as I possibly could. I had started to sneak into Nessie's room at night and place her hand on my face to watch her dreams. They were quite often of Charlie, Sue, and Billy, her blue bedroom in the cottage, our meadow that we took her too. We wouldn't be returning to Forks for several decades Carlisle told me one night. We could move to Canada or Oregon after we were done here, but because of his medical license, it would be a while before we could live in Washington again. It wouldn't matter anyway. In fifty years everyone I cared about there would be gone.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "Put up your shield for a little while, you're making me sad." I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. He knew it was hard still, I had been open about that, but it still hurt him. "You know, word gets around pretty quickly here." He changed the topic. "Almost everyone is more concerned about our family dynamics now. Rebecca must have a mouth on her."

I gave a sigh of relief. "I'm going to go throw this out." I got up and walked the tray of uneaten food to the trashcan. Derrick slipped right in front of me.

"How's Ed?"

"Edward," I corrected and moved around him holding back the urge to smack him across the face with the tray.

"If you say so." I didn't like the look on his face. He reached out to touch my arm, but I snapped up and as gently as possible, squeezed it and lowered it back to his side. Shocked by my strength Derrick rubbed his wrist and held it close to his chest. Ten to one it would bruise.

"Do not touch me again. Thanks." I hoped Edward hadn't noticed the altercation, but he had and was standing behind me.

"Problem?" I hadn't seen Edward stare at someone like that since he saved me from the men in Port Angeles years ago.

"Nope. Not at all." Derrick quickly backed away and went back to his friends. I could hear them teasing him while he sat there with a scowl across his face.

"I hurt him," I said proudly, but Edward's face didn't change.

By the time we got back to the table he was better, actually smiling, so I dared to ask him. "What's with the sudden smile?"

"They finally think we're freaks. Good job." He winked at me but I was still positive that Derrick had given up yet.

The rest of the day went much better than the previous one. The rumors had changed to focus on our weird personalities and lack of social interaction with the rest of the student body. Obviously the failed attempt of the undeniable Derrick Harris was also on everyone's mind. The only person who spoke to me at all was Rebecca. Alice liked her as well. There was something off about her, which perhaps made us a little more open, but she was still in what would be considered the "popular" crowd along with Derrick that made me wary of getting too close.

I had hoped that we were done with confrontations for a while, but little did I know what waited for me at home.

My daughter.

She was sitting on the couch in our common area with her arms crossed looking at us as equals and not as parents. Before she could say anything Edward made an odd noise while grabbing the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. "You are _so _dealing with this."

"Dealing with what?" I looked between the two of them. Edward huffed and walked into the bedroom.

"Sex." The three year old who looked like she was ten with the personality of someone in their twenties stared at me. We had tried to keep her as innocent as possible, we even put a child block on the computer that she was forever trying to break through, but _holy Toledo_. My mind was suddenly full of vague human memories of the talk Renee and I had so long ago, followed by the awkward conversation Charlie attempted regarding Edward. They weren't clear, but I suddenly realized what my poor parents had to go through. Of course they had a decade to plan it; I had less than four years.

"Where did you find out about sex?" I was immediately ready to blame Rosalie or Emmett.

"Jacob's customers. Two of them were talking about sex. With a girl." She sneered. "Jacob said _you _needed to talk to me about it."

"Uh huh..."

"It sounds horrible." She shook her head.

"Well, Nessie..." _What am I supposed to say? _"Sex is for people who are married."

"You've. Had. Sex." She accented each word in disgust.

"That's how you make babies." I was doing an awful job at this. I was ready to just hand her one of Carlisle anatomy books and let her learn about it herself. I may be staring at a child's body, but she was mature enough.

"Are you having _anymore _babies?" She must have been thinking about something else because I heard Edward groan from the bedroom.

"Not helping!" I yelled. He emerged from the bedroom and walked back to the main house, not looking at either of us. I realized she may as well know now about how vampires work. "No Nessie, vampires cannot have babies. I had you when I was human, you know that." She learned a long time ago that we have the same "birthday."

"Can _I _have babies?" _Hmmm_. She had me stumped. That wasn't anything we had even thought about yet, or at least if someone had they hadn't brought it up to me, probably terrified of my reaction. Quarter werewolf, quarter vampire, and half human. Talk about strengthening the gene pool.

I decided to try to treat her as an adult. "To be honest, I'm not sure. You are very unique."

She rolled her eyes. "I need to think." She held up her hand telling me to stop and walked into her bedroom. _What is she going to be like as a teenager?_ I winced at the thought.

I walked to the great room and either Edward or Alice must have told _everyone _because Emmett took one look at my expression and fell over laughing hysterically. "Not funny Emmett!" I growled.

"Oh c'mon, you just had to have the sex talk with…with a three year old!"

"Emmett you're being immature," Esme scolded him. "I think you did a great job, Bella!"

"And thank _you _for all of _your help._" I glared at Edward who looked away from me.

"If we had had a boy, I would have given him 'the talk,'" he mumbled still refusing to make eye contact.

"Yeah, right," I snapped at him followed by a deep breath trying to bring it back into perspective. "She brought up a good point though. _Will _she be able to have children? Or at least with..." I stopped because Edward's head snapped up immediately knowing what was coming next.

"I am _not _talking about who _my_ _daughter…_my _three year old daughter, _is going to be having sex with!"

"Well we'll have to see if she...you know." Carlisle who was usually so well spoken was even embarrassed. "When she gets older... she'll either get _it_...or not."

Edward groaned again, loudly. "Edward stop being so theatrical!" Rosalie slapped him across the head. "You guys have at least a year and a half before that _time. _But who knows how her body works."

"I. Can. Hear. You!" Nessie screamed from across the house. "UGH!"

Still beyond annoyed with Edward's cop out of the conversation I smiled at him. "You know Edward…" he looked at me knowing that the grin across my face was devious and not kind. "You said if we had a boy you would talk with him. I'm not sure how much _Jacob _knows. Wonder if Billy ever..."

"Whoa!" His eyes were wildly offended. "No freaking way. No. Not even a possibility. He can figure it out for himself. Really? Are you serious? Do you know who he'll be picturing?"

"Well…" Rosalie was so taking advantage of this, but making sure to lower her voice first. "It's inevitable that he'll be with Nessie one day so wouldn't you rather be the..."

"No!" He once again stormed out, this time leaving the house completely, muttering something about going hunting.

Emmett was once again rolling on the floor laughing just as Alice and Jasper came in. Alice must have known the conversation that was coming and left the house to avoid it. "Perfect timing!" she cheered. I was still grinning from ear to ear. Edward would be fine in a few hours, he just needed a taste of his own medicine.

After talking to Carlisle I decided to give one of his books to Nessie after all and she seemed content knowing the mechanics of it rather than the emotional part, which was fine with me... until her hormones kicked in of course.


	4. A Piece of Forks

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!*** _A/N: Okay. I now know what writers mean when they say a story wrote itself. I swear I was only doing the typing, the characters were just doing what they do best. It was a very outer body experience haha._

Chapter 4 - A Piece of Forks

I paced back and forth across the porch ignoring Alice's promise that it would be worth it. He canceled on me. I had planned out an entire day for our family at the meadow, complete with ice cream for Nessie and he _canceled. _Maybe I was being irrational. Okay, I was being irrational, but that wasn't important. This was not only our daughter's birthday but the four year anniversary of me being... turned. And what does my husband do? He cancels without giving me any reason.

"Bella, let's get you dress." Alice was trying to keep me from breaking something- anything.

"I _am _dressed!" I hissed looking down at my simple cotton black dress. Alice was relentless when it came to my wardrobe.

"I swear it's really important that Edward does this...errand." I ignored the hesitancy in her voice.

I heard the Volvo well before I could see it. "_Stupid shiny Volvo owner!_" I clenched my teeth and cursed under my breath. I stood at the top of the stairs with my arms crossed and eyes narrowed waiting to ream him out, but there was suddenly a burning in my throat. My eyes started to twitch, the sign that meant had I been human, I'd be crying. My entire body froze in place as the car park in front of me and _two _men got out.

I stared at my father's face unable to move from the porch.

"Hiya Bells." His voice cracked and he looked like he was about to cry.

My eyes moved from him to Edward and back again. I composed myself knowing that if I hugged him right now I would probably crush his fragile body. I willed myself to move slowly down the stairs and finally into his arms. It was easy to forget the burning in my throat now because the burning feeling inside my entire body was making up for it.

"Hey Dad." I choked out praying for once that I could _not _dream and this _was _real. I pulled back to look at him. I looked at him hard. Being away from him made me realize that unlike us he _was _aging. His curly hair was beginning to grey, there were more wrinkles around his eyes. But he was definitely still Charlie.

Esme had stocked the cabinets with human food and offered my dad coffee. He gladly accepted. Nessie was already in his lap, jabbering on about everything she could think of. She had known since the very beginning that Charlie couldn't know _everything _about us. He had made it clear that he didn't _want_ to know everything. If we went too far with a topic he'd just hold his hand up to stop us, although he could tell by now that not only did Nessie grow at an incredible rate, but the rest of us hadn't aged a day. Edward told me later that Charlie just kept repeating to himself _"Don't know, don't care" _whenever he'd notice something about us. I had to lie and tell him that we were all going to the University of West Virginia. I figured a high school repeat would not sit well with him, especially since that meant some type of forgery. And of course he thought he had come for my _human _birthday which was three days away, and not the anniversary that today was. That unfortunately meant we'd be celebrating my 23rd birthday, one that I would never have. Eventually Emmett turned on a football game and he and Charlie settled in to watch it so I could finally have a moment with Edward.

"I...I was so mad at you." I tried to apologize when we were safely in our suite. "Edward, this is the best present I could ever imagine."

"This has been hard for you. I forget that this is your first time starting over, the rest of us have been doing it for a very long time. We have no one from our human lives left. So, since we can't be in Forks, I wanted to bring some Forks to you." He held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry that I made you upset, it's the last thing I wanted to do."

Later that night the rest of the family gave me some alone time with Charlie. He caught me up on Sue Clearwater who had since moved in with him. He worried that Harry, wherever he was, would disapprove, but I promised him I don't think there would be any other man Harry would pick to take care of Sue. Billy Black sent his regards along with the tribe. It was hard for Seth, Leah and the rest of Jacob's pack to let him go but wolves were not indigenous to the area and we feared that they would either be seen or there would be a severe depletion of wildlife since there were already nine vegetarian vampires hunting in the area.

"Have you spoken to your mom lately?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head. "I need to reply to her e-mails. I just... I don't know what to say. She's been begging me to come to visit." Renee thought that we had moved to England to go to college and then got jobs there. It pained me that she will never meet her only granddaughter.

"If it helps, I play the grieving father also." He hugged me, still not completely comfortable with my body temperature. "Is... Jacob still around?"

"Yeah, Jacob is here to stay. He's a huge help with Nessie."

"Hmm." Wondering what we were was very different than Jacob _showing _Charlie what he was. "Billy misses him."

"I know Jake misses him too, it was just something but had to do." There was no way my father would want to know the concept of imprinting. Jacob and I are best friends, end of story.

Charlie's mind seemed to wander off somewhere else, obviously trying to put words together. "Ya know, Billy... he's kind of not doing too well." He finally said after a few moments of silence.

"What's wrong?" All I could think of is Jacob and how he moved away to be with us leaving Billy with his sister, Rachel. There is no doubt that Rachel loves Billy, but they don't have the same bond he has with Jake.

"Circulation problems. Something about clots. I'm not quite sure of the details, but he's been in and out of the hospital. He asked me not to tell Jake." I could see the pain on Charlie's face. "I just think he _should _know. If anything happens-" His voice cut off and it took a moment before he could compose himself. "If anything happens to him and Jake didn't know about it, he'd be devastated."

"He got this bad in such a short period of time?" We had only moved to Elkins in the spring.

"These things happen." Charlie said bluntly.

Aging. I found myself wandering to that place more and more. By the time we move back near Charlie he will be Billy's age. He will just keep getting older. He was going to die. Would I even be able to attend his funeral? No. No, I wouldn't be able to. "I think it's time for Jake to go and visit..."

"Bella, Billy was clear on this," he said sternly. Billy of course knew how torn Jake would be if he was away from Nessie, Charlie thought he was just trying to put on a brave face.

"I know, I know. But what if we say Billy just _really misses _Jake. Jake has always been a pushover. I'll throw in some guilt about his friends _(pack, _I thought to myself) and I think he'll make the trip. Then he can see for himself and we wouldn't have told him anything."

"Sometimes I wonder how much you kept from your old man." He was teasing me but I could tell there was a real question in there somewhere.

We talked Charlie into taking Nessie and Jacob for some hot dogs and ice cream because it would be awkward to let him eat here while no one else did. I was very clear with Nessie that she _would _be eating a hot dog because Grandpa had to eat also. She argued and we finally settled on a hamburger, but it had to be _cooked. _Jake had specific instructions that there was going to be _no ice cream _unless a hamburger was eaten. Whether or not Jake could hold his own against my daughter was yet to be seen. I was hoping Charlie would also hint to Jake the idea about taking a trip back to Forks. I told Nessie that she should agree and think it's a good idea. When she asked why I pulled out the motherly line of "because I said so." Never did I think those words would leave my mouth.

I was grateful for being alone. The family took advantage of the absence of the mortal house guest and went hunting, promising to be back before they would be. I turned down the invitation and once everyone was gone I went into the bedroom and laid down curling up in the fetal position.

"Bella?" Edward. I thought he had left. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I didn't know how to say it. I didn't know how to express it. I hadn't felt this way-this strongly- since I was human. My immortal body was fighting against the emotions I once had.

"I just want to cry," I whispered hoarsely.

"Why would you want to do that, love?" Edward sat on the bed and took my head in his lap stroking my hair.

"Because it makes everything better after you cry. I can't cry. I don't know how else I can make the hurt go away." I looked up at him, his eyes were glazed over with concern. "They're going to die. They're going to get old and die. Charlie has grey hair! Billy is sick, really sick. Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike... they're all going to get old. Sam, Paul and the other boys who imprinted have mates who are _not _immortal. They're all going to eventually stop phasing and they're going to age."

"Do you... do you regret what happened to you Bella?" His tone was both serious and sad.

I sprang upright in bed inches from his face. "No! No! Edward never think that! Ever! Promise me, please!"

"Okay, okay, shhh." He held my head against his chest.

"I love you. I love Nessie. I love our family. I just didn't expect to feel this way." I tried my hardest to explain. "If I'm angry I can break something, if I'm happy I can laugh, if I'm...you know... I can just tackle you to the bed and you wouldn't know what hit you." He laughed and held me closer. "I can express everything but this. I've been sad before, but not like this."

"What can I do?" He pleaded.

"Just lay here with me until everyone gets home." He slid down next to me never loosening his grip.

"I will lay here with you until forever ends," he whispered and started humming my lullaby. I drifted to a place that would be the closest thing to sleep that I'd ever get to. It's here where my memories- both mortal and immortal- became the strongest and I held onto them, playing them over and over again in front of my eyes.

True to his word we laid in our bed in complete silence even after the hunting party returned. Finally when we heard Charlie, Nessie and Jake we emerged from the bedroom, me putting on the bravest face possible. Alice knew there was something wrong, I could tell by the way she looked at me, but she didn't bring it up. Whether she could see something in her visions or she just knew me too well, I don't know.

The weekend was overcast and cloudy so it was safe for me to bring Charlie out around Elkins. He was fascinated with its history but more so fascinated with our choice of location. "So, it's cloudy here a lot isn't it?"

"Yeah Dad, it is." I held the door open for him as we left the bookstore, he insisted on buying me a birthday present. Alice had yet again overdone my "birthday party" with extravagant decorations and a ridiculous cake that only my father and Jacob actually ate. The rest of us just mushed the food around on our plates taking pretend bites.

"Thought you would pick some place... with more sun maybe?" Bingo. If Charlie didn't know what we were, his subconscious was dead on.

"West Virginia is pretty Dad. Carlisle got the job here and we really liked it and the school." I paused not knowing how much I should say. "I think we'll be back up north after college. At least that's my and Edward's plan."

His eyes lit up. "Really? That would be wonderful, Forks hasn't been the same without you."

"I don't know if we'd live _in _Forks." Why was he being so blind now? "Probably Oregon, we wouldn't be far away." I promised.

"Is there something wrong with Forks, Bells?"

"No, no of course not Dad. There just aren't-" _Come on Bella think!_ "-a lot of job opportunities there." Perfect.

"Good point. Well, it's close enough." He seemed content with our plans as we walked back to the car with me wondering the entire way home if it would ever click in his head. If the pieces would ever add up suddenly and freak him out so badly that he wouldn't _want _me in his life anymore.

All too soon his visit came to an end. Carlisle had asked if I wanted to come to the airport with them but I knew I couldn't bare it. I knew now how much control Edward had needed around me while I was human because a hug isn't truly a hug until you can squeeze them as tightly as you can. I couldn't do that with Charlie. I stood on the porch with Edward and Nessie, whose little face was streaked with the tears I wish I had. We eventually walked back inside and I picked up the book Charlie had bought me in town. There was a quote written in the inside cover in Charlie's messy handwriting:

_"In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future." I love you Bella. Always._

"Alex Haley." Edward nodded in approval. "Your dad is much more worldly than he leads on."

Later, alone in our living room, curled up on one of the leather couches, I finally cried a tearless cry. To anyone else it would have sounded like a dying animal, but Edward and Nessie both knew. Edward pulled me onto his lap and Nessie climbed into mine. We sat there with Edward's arms around both of us as he began to hum.

"What's the name of that song Dad?" Nessie asked.

"It doesn't have a name, there are sometimes when words aren't enough." He continued his song as I sat there with my future.


	5. Visitors

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***

_I'd like to also say WOW at the compliments. Really guys, it means a lot! I won't be sending anything to Stephenie although I really appreciate the suggestion. I'm sure she gets hundreds of other people sending her stories every single day and this is just for fun... who knows maybe one day I will be an author beyond!_

_January 2011 note: As I've mentioned before, this story was originally written to have no plot. I know, sounds weird. Well, this chapter was one of those no-plot-linked events. The plot really starts to come in soon though, promise._

Chapter 5 - Visitors

**Edward**

I was lost in thought unable to pull my eyes away from my musical prodigy of a daughter. She was showing me the song she composed for Grandma Esme, her tiny fingers effortlessly making harmony across the black and white keys. She stopped and I was pulled out of my trance. It was shouting from outside that woke us from our moment. Down below Bella was in the garage cleaning her 1970's restored Camaro. She decided to sell the Ferrari when we left Forks, not wanting to bring a car like that into a new town, which was the same reason I kept my Volvo, though I would never part with my Vanquish. Next to her was Emmett, the source of the yelling, jumping up and down like a child pleading with her.

"Please Bella!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease." It was humorous to see a man as big as Emmett begging on his knees to Bella who was a fraction of his size.

"No."

"You did it for Jasper!"

"Jasper wasn't going to physically fight my husband. They were playing chess."

"Oh c'mon!" Emmett kicked a large rock that shattered into pieces, some hitting Bella's precious car. She gasped and Emmett took off knowing what was coming if he said another word.

I leaned over the banister of the second story balcony laughing. Ever since she mastered her ability he had been bugging Bella to shield him from me so we could fight. She refused even when I promised her it was okay. _"No! Edward, I love you but please, Emmett is way stronger than you are. Ugh. Don't give me that look!"_ I knew when I would lose a battle with her and this was one of them - not that I cared. All I care about right then was that the first week of school was over and it had gotten less unbearable. Derrick Harris reminded me a little of Mike Newton but much more crass. When we saw him the next day with a brace on his wrist, telling people he fell while practicing football, I realized Bella was capable of standing up for herself. Whether or not my common sense could overpower my instinct to protect her was another matter. _Edward_. Alice's mental voice was coming from another room, interrupting my daydream. _We need to talk._ Even her mental voice was usually high pitch, but this tone was low and serious.

"Nessie, why don't you help your mom with the car," I offered. Thinking nothing about the request she bounded down the stairs and outside. Without another word I met her in Carlisle's study and closed the door. Everyone else was too amused with Emmett's tantrum to notice we disappeared.

"Maria is on her way," Alice's blurted out. If I had blood in my veins, it would have completely drained from my face. "She has company with her. Two others. I'm not even sure how she knows where we are, but she'll be here in about two days." Her voice was annoyed at the mention of Jasper's creator. "It seems like an innocent visit… but motives change."

"Carlisle, what do you want to do?" I turned to my father who sat silently at his desk but was mulling over options in his head.

"As long as what Alice sees is peaceful, then I don't think we should do anything. But we need to tell everyone, especially Jasper." He got up from his desk and leaned out the sliding glass door - what most of the windows in the house technically were for easier exists, and called down to the troublemakers below us. "Family meeting in fifteen minutes! And Bella can you please call Jacob?"

"Me too?" Nessie asked, begging with her eyes to be included. Carlisle nodded and she ran inside.

Once Jacob had arrived we all took our seats around Esme's beloved antique dining room table and Carlisle broke the news of Maria's expected visit. Jasper uncontrollably sent off a wave of anger that hit us all. It took every morsel of my being to not throw something across the room. "Jazz, please calm down." Alice rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

"When is she coming and what does she want?" he asked through his teeth.

"I'm not sure. Around two days? So far it seems harmless." Alice looked frustrated with her hazy vision. She wouldn't say it out loud, but Nessie and Jacob made her visions much more difficult. We knew that was a sore spot for both of them and tried not to bring it up.

"How would you guys feel if Nessie stayed with me during their visit?" Jacob offered.

"Really?" Nessie's eyes grew in excitement.

It had taken a while for me to warm up to the fact that Jacob was here to stay. The older Nessie got the easier it was to see that she needed him just as much as he needed her. Never once did his mind wander to how it would be when she was older; he only had her best interest in mind. I had obviously never experienced imprinting before and it turned out nothing like I imagined.

"I think," I said carefully looking over at Bella who nodded knowing already what I was going to say, "that's a great idea. You'll be far enough away from the house and since they won't recognize the scent of a hybrid she won't be followed."

"Can I go pack?" She was standing on the chair now, her excitement showing that she was still a child, regardless of how precocious she was.

"Monday morning." Bella hugged her from behind. "Alice said it's going to be sunny on Monday anyway so we won't be in school. Carlisle, have you spoken to the school about our 'absences'?"

Carlisle who was now standing close to Esme nodded. "It seems as though world renowned doctors have quite a pull in these little towns. You're all fine."

We tried to make the most out of the rest of the weekend. Bella and I explored downtown Elkins with its historical buildings and quaint stores. She even surprised me with a new meadow that was hidden deep in the middle of the Monongahela national forest. We laid in the grass looking up at the overcast sky. I wished we could come back this week when it was sunny, but we would all need to be home to welcome our "guests." When we got back to the house Alice was waiting for us outside.

"I think it's better that we talk out here." She said carefully but I already saw why she wanted us outside-so I didn't break anything in the house.

"Nessie," I breathed, my throat on fire from the rage inside of me that had nowhere to go. I ran to the edge of the tree line and lifted a full-grown evergreen from its resting spot and threw it into the woods taking several other trees with it. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were on the porch. Emmett was cheering on my fit, with Rosalie hissing at him to quiet down. I felt the wave of calm come from Jasper's direction, but my anger was too far gone for it to have any affect. Jasper frowned at me and went back inside.

"No mind reading powers here, what's going on?" Bella waved at us unfazed by my outrage.

I had lost the ability to speak so Alice continued. "When we made the decision to keep Nessie and Jacob away from the house, the visions came back clearer. They are coming because they heard about Nessie and our show down with the Volturi. They're coming for her. One of her new companions is a tracker; it wasn't hard for him to find us." Curses escaped my mouth while Alice was talking. Words that I would never say in front of a woman were now spilling off of my tongue uncontrollably.

"Over my dead body." It was Bella that spoke with such passion and determination while I was at a loss for any sensible words.

It was decided that Nessie should leave sooner rather than later. We didn't let on that the visitors' motives had changed since she had missed the scene outside earlier that day, so she merrily went on her way, excited for her "sleepover". It was going to kill Bella to be away from her for an unknown period of time, but for Nessie's safety, she would do anything. Through Nessie's eyes I could see that they sat on the floor of her baby blue room, the color she requested so it would remind her of Forks, folding several sets of clothes into a travel bag.

"Momma, can you come too?" she asked debating between two different shirts.

"No I can't sweetheart. I need to be here when our visitors come." Bella pulled out an envelope. "Nessie, this is very important. I'm going to talk to you like an adult, alright?"

Bella handed Nessie paperwork. "Who is Vanessa Wolfe?" the little girl asked.

"This is in case you and Jacob have to leave Elkins." I froze at her calm words. Before we had left Forks Bella must have gone back to J Jenks to update Nessie's identity. With Bella as her mother, no harm would ever come to my daughter, I was sure of that.

"Why would we leave without you and Dad?"

"Because sometimes people don't have friendly motives. Remember Aro? You are very unique, Nessie, people who do not always have the best intentions are curious about you."

"But you'd come find me right?"

"Of course. I would never stop looking."

This all sounded fine to the little bronze haired goddess as she zipped her bag closed and effortlessly lifted it over her shoulder.

The next day Alice warned us as soon as she saw that they were close. We all stood outside on the porch, eight very powerful vampires, hoping that fear would be the only offense we'd need. We still didn't know whether or not the third vampire had any type of ability. From what we had learned about Maria, she didn't seem the type to keep someone around unless they benefited her in some way.

Just before dawn we saw her with her exotic Mexican features appear from the woods followed by a man as big as Emmett, who I immediately identified as the tracker from his thoughts. Behind both of them was a young girl, no bigger than Alice, with stick straight dark red hair that ran almost all the way down her back and matched her crimson eyes perfectly.

"Jasper!" Maria reached out to him smiling. Jasper didn't move.

"Maria." He only nodded, his voice monotone letting it known that they were not welcome.

"I see that you were expecting us." She looked sideways at Alice. "Speaking of us, I'd like you to meet Joseph and Daniella." She motioned to the two vampires behind her who remained completely silent.

"What do you want Maria?" Carlisle's voice, which was normally calm held a hint of apprehension.

"We heard all the way across the country about your new arrival. I'm very well informed." She no longer tried to keep up the charade of a friendly visit looking directly at me, and then Bella. "Oh, is this the mother? You are striking."

I instinctively took a step forward but Bella grabbed my arm and brought me back to her side.

"The child is not here Maria, I'm sorry you came all this way." Carlisle remained in such control.

"Well, she must be around here somewhere." Her tone was getting more menacing by the second and then she grinned.

"Bella!" I yelled.

_I'm all over it, Edward. _

No one moved or spoke.

Maria looked perplexed at first, not understanding why we were all still standing. She was cursing in her mind, turning to stare at the small girl behind her who could only shrug. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to attack her, but I held as still as possible while Maria looked from Cullen to Cullen in silence. Her eyes finally stopped on Bella. "You!" she hissed. Bella only grinned.

"Looks like you weren't informed about everything Maria." Jasper felt comfortable enough to smirk at her.

"The girl, she has the ability to confuse." I growled at the redhead and then turned to her leader. "I suggest you leave now Maria."

"Hmm. What a waste of a trip." We all knew only a suicidal vampire would go up three against eight, especially with the abilities on our side. "Maybe we'll be back one day."

"If you know what's good for you Maria, you'll never come within the state lines of our family again." I held such admiration for Carlisle, his face never faltering while I know mine showed every emotion running through me at once.

"And don't forget, we're always watching!" Alice chimed in as the trio turned back into the woods and out of our lives. _She hasn't given up Edward. They're leaving, but only for now, _she said to me silently. Bella's hand found mine and I brought her close to me as the family gathered around us. Bella saved us again. The sun came out through the trees and streaked across our family. I basked in the light never removing my eyes from Bella's face that shimmered with diamonds.

Regardless of their short stay, we decided that Nessie shouldn't come home yet. Although Alice clearly saw them far west of us, Bella didn't want to take any chances. Of course Jacob didn't mind in the least, they were going out to enjoy the sun. I was thankful that Nessie, whose skin didn't hinder her from the public, had someone to enjoy those days with.

"Meadow?" I suggested to Bella. She nodded. I knew it was what she needed.

We ran through the woods at blinding speed until we found it. I laid down in the grass beside her listening to the running water not too far away. We were both deep in thought, neither asking what the other was thinking. I was wishing that I could protect her and Nessie, but it was constantly Bella protecting me: From the Volturi, from my own ability, from Maria. My thoughts would have continued if my concentration hadn't been interrupted by Bella kissing down my neck. Once again, my whole world ceased to exist except for my wife as she pulled herself on top of me with no plans of moving anytime soon.


	6. Suspicions

A/N: I always wondered why the people that the Cullens came across never did any calculations to see how their family dynamics were laid out since grabbing a calculator was one of the first things I did when I found out their "ages"... so I gave that job to Rebecca. Please review!

**Chapter 6 - Suspicions**

**Bella**

It was almost funny to return to school on Wednesday after everything that had just happened. Rebecca asked me in biology where we had been. I simply said "Family stuff." Family stuff that included hiding my human-vampire hybrid daughter with a werewolf while three blood thirsty vampires came for a visit and tried to stun us into confusion in order to steal her. But no worries, my ability to shield my family's minds came in handy once again and they left.

_For now._

Alice had warned us before Nessie came home, but she was positive they were back in the deep southwest. She would stay on full alert as to Maria's whereabouts from now on though. We should have killed them when we had the chance. I hated when I thought violently like that, but Edward promised it was just my motherly instincts.

Across the room I could feel Derrick staring at us. He had all but given up on me - definitely not as determined as Mike Newton was - yet it didn't stop his dirty thoughts, which in turn didn't stop Edward from wanting to strangle him.

No matter how many times I tried to change the conversation, Rebecca always managed to steer it back to my family. "How long have you lived with the Cullens? Why did you change your name and Rosalie and Jasper didn't? Am I going to meet your little sister? They must have adopted you when they were really young right?" They were never ending and she was getting much too interested in details. If anyone in Forks had ever done the math, they would have realized if Edward was 17 and Carlisle and Esme were supposedly in their 30's (which was a stretch) that means they adopted him when they were in their late teens/early 20's. I knew I had to give her more details than we normally would because she was much too interested.

"We don't really talk about it," I said trying to emphasize the annoyance in my voice but she didn't seem to care that she was snooping. "Edward is Esme's nephew. He was quite young when his parents died and with Esme being his only living relative, even as young as they were, they wanted to take him in. Carlisle makes a good living and when they found out Esme couldn't have children they opened their home to other orphans." I was even impressing myself with my lightning fast thought process as I rambled on as though these were truths leaving my mouth. "Rosalie and Jasper loved their parents and wanted to honor them by keeping their name. My mother died when Nessie was born. We go by Cullen because we didn't want Nessie confused with everyone having different last names so we took theirs when we were officially adopted."

At first I was worried I just had added just more twists in the story that we would need to keep in a row, but Rebecca looked a little more satisfied. "You guys have a sad story, I understand why you don't talk about it." She seemed genuine, but there was still something that wasn't right about her tone.

After class Edward wasn't waiting for me as he usually was, so I walked towards the cafeteria alone only to find our usual table empty. The only other place I could figure they would be was in the parking lot, but we had already been yelled at twice because for some ridiculous reason it was off limits during school hours. I looked out towards the lot but didn't see or hear anyone. When I came to Forks I didn't know a single person, but now I was never alone so my vulnerability factor went up by ten. I decided to go to my locker and switch out my books and grab my cell phone, still keeping an ear or eye out for anyone. My phone blinked alerting me to a new text message. It was Alice:

GO TO THE CAFETERIA AND THEN MEET US UPSTAIRS IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM. DON'T SIT DOWN AT THE TABLE.

I had no idea what was going on, but I tried to never question Alice so I walked to the cafeteria as directed. I didn't even know what table she was talking about.

"Bella!" I saw Rebecca waving at me. I glanced at our table, which was still empty. "Come over here so I can introduce you! Where is your family?"

I walked over cautiously, but still smiling. "They're around." I tried to be vague.

"This is Becky. She's why I go by Rebecca, because I was Becky but she moved here and it got confusing." _I so do not care._ As disinterested as I tried to look it must not have been very convincing because she continued. "This is Samantha and Madison. You know Derrick and that's Andrew and Mike." Derrick didn't look at me but his friends were staring. Madison was the one that looked just like Angela. I searched her face for more than just physical similarities, but there was no personality in her brown eyes.

"Do you want to sit with us Bella?" I immediately likened Samantha to the doll I had by the same name when I was a kid. People should not have hair that is _that_ shiny. "Well, until your _family_ gets back that is." I didn't like how she accented the word family and then there was Alice's text message in the back of my mind: _Don't sit down at the table_.

"I'm actually going to go meet Edward in the library." I again commended myself silently on quick thinking. Only a second later I noticed Rebecca going for my arm, and not as though she was trying to get my attention, but more out of interest. I didn't want to make any suspicious moves so I gracefully shifted my weight to my other leg and at the same time my arm away from her grasp. If she was disappointed she didn't show it. "I'll uh, see you guys later." I waved and walked towards the stairs as quickly as possible.

The bathroom smelled of my family – but it was empty. Empty and grey. Grey tiles with grey stalls. I hated grey. "Ahem!" I heard very quietly and then saw a hand waving from the open window that was placed up by the ceiling. I climb the wall to look out and up. Looking down at me were five pale faces. I effortlessly leaped from the window to the roof and stared at them.

"You did great!" Alice exclaimed.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I said in between the frenzy of kisses Edward was giving me.

"There _is_ something going on with Rebecca. Did you see what she tried to do with you today?" Edward stopped kissing me long enough to say his piece.

"Yeah, she tried to grab my arm."

"We hadn't really known what was going on because you had been shielding Edward," Alice explained. "She lives in Elkins with her mother, but her father is a professor at University of Virginia and is _very_ into mythological studies."

My mouth dropped. "Does this mean... that she knows?"

Suddenly Alice started giggling out of control and I noticed Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper's smirks. Edward, sensing my frustration at the inside joke finally spoke. "She thinks we're... umm _elves_." He twisted his gorgeous face into one of disgust.

Stunned into silence I tried to recall any knowledge I had of elves. Short, ugly, big noses and live in hollowed out trees? "Aren't we a little...tall?" was the only question I could think of.

Now everyone was laughing and Edward tossed me a book. "Not by their stanards."

I looked down at it quizzically. The Silmarillion. "J. R. R. Tolkien? He wrote The Hobbit."

"This book wasn't published until after he died. It goes into much more depth about Tolkien's version of the elf." Now Edward was cracking a smile, unable to hid his amusement of the ludicrous allegation.

"How could someone believe this stuff? He also made up Hobbits and Wizards!" I stopped. Here I was arguing the existence of mythological creatures yet I was a vampire and had a werewolf as a best friend. "Wait. Do they actually..."

Jasper was the one that spoke this time because the rest of my family was unable to stop their muffled laughter. "Who knows? If there are any, we've never come across them and even if they do exist somewhere out there they would probably be nothing like the myths and lore read. I mean, we're portrayed to have fangs, burn in sunlight and a need to sleep in coffins so..."

"Right." I got his point. "What was up with the run around and that text message though?"

"I saw her 'fall' into you, Edward, and Emmett. It would have given too much away; fast reactions, cold skin, perfect balance. She was going to confront you guys about your 'odd behavior'. Emmett didn't know the new story you gave her during bio - which was brilliant by the way - it would have made a big mess since he stutters to begin with."

"Uh, I do not!" Emmett defended himself.

"When I decided to tell all of you the chain of events didn't go any better, so I just told Edward and Emmett and had to make sure you did go to the cafeteria, you just couldn't know exactly why."

Losing interest in Alice's manipulation of the future I finally took a look around me. The bland beige walls of the school were under my feet now and we were enveloped in miles of green backed up by the mountains and hills that scattered to both the east and west. "I like it up here a lot better than down there," I muttered, not enjoying how muddy the water was getting with our lies.

"Bella, concentrate." Edward turned my attention back to the task at hand. "We need you to pretend to break your foot."

"What?" I spun around looking at the faces that were no longer joking. "Wear a brace? Again? I hated that thing!"

"Her father has his own theories about elves and believes they cannot get injured. So...we need you to get hurt. Even though she is wrong about what species we are, she knows there is something off about us." Edward was holding both of my hands.

"So what, I say I was hiking and broke my ankle?"

This is when they all just looked at each other and not at me. "Well, when I foiled her attempt today by changing the events, another future came into play. So, tomorrow, she's going to...test out her theory again. On you." Alice had more to say but her expression showed she was clearly apprehensive on doing so.

Exasperated at how long a simple explanation was taking I huffed and pulled my hands away from Edward's. "Test it how exactly."

"Yeah..." Edward said carefully not looking directly at me. "She's going to push you."

"She's going to do what?" I shrieked forgetting that someone could probably hear me and we'd be stuck explaining why we were on the roof of all place.

Alice looked at me biting her lip. "She's going to kind of push you down the stairs. By 'accident' of course." She made a quotation motion with her hands.

"I'll be conveniently coming up the stairs with Emmett and we'll whisk you away to the nurse. We'll then say we're going to take you to Carlisle and you'll come back to school with the story of a broken foot." Edward looked at me, unsure if I was going to go for the plan, but he also knew that I would do anything to keep my family safe.

"Alright," I relented. I figured it was better to get it over with than Alice having to constantly look out for situations.

"Operation Elf is underway!" Emmett cheered.

"Operation what? God, how immature can you be Emmett?" Rosalie scaled down the wall and back through the window. "Coast is clear," she called up to us.

I practiced "falling" the night before since my previous inability to walk across a flat surface had been completely replaced by the gracefulness I once envied in Alice, Rosalie and Esme. The first few dozen times I somehow still landed on my feet, which surprised me more than anyone else. I couldn't believe after all of the bumps and bruises I had to deal with for almost nineteen years I was now trying to fall. Alice's last words to me before going to our classes this morning were "just go with whatever happens, ok?"

Operation Elf went into action the next day after biology. All through class I wanted to rip Rebecca's pretty blond hair from her head and shove it into her mouth, but I played nice and agreed to go to her locker with her after class. In front of me the staircase loomed. I was afraid I couldn't pull it off and she'd only become more suspicious and then we would have to move again. I had never been so prepped to fall before in my life and failed miserably at getting myself to relax. About three steps down the stairs I felt Rebecca's hand on my back and although my balance was uncompromised I tipped myself forward tumbling head over heels until I met the landing below. I stopped myself before hitting the wall, knowing that at the speed I was going, my head would have left quite an obvious impression. There was a crowd of people around me, Edward, Emmett and Alice being three of the first faces I saw.

_And action._

"Bella? Bella, baby are you okay?" He was putting on his best acting face - obviously I knew better.

"My ankle!" I grabbed onto it and cried trying to remember the hazy human memories of the excruciating pain I went through when James crushed my leg.

"You pushed her!" Alice pointed at a stunned Rebecca who still stood at the top of the stairs. "I saw you push her!" Now Edward was sweeping me up in his arms and all eyes turned to Rebecca in disgust.

"I... it was... it was an accident. Really. Bella I'm so sorry." I heard the mutterings of the kids around me. "Jealous" and "snob" were some of the more common words leaving their mouths. Rebecca had made one failed calculation. The students on the stairs all saw her push me, and those who didn't were obviously not fans of her to begin with and went along with it.

I didn't know Alice was going to call Rebecca out, so I figured if I was going to have to deal with the brace I should get my kicks in too. "Rebecca how could you? What did I ever do to you?" I was still clutching my ankle, allowing fake snobs to escape my lips. Alice could no longer tell me I was a bad actress.

The rest of the plan went smoothly. The nurse quickly excused us to go to the hospital to have Carlisle look at my "injury." He even found a misplaced x-ray to add to my hospital file. "You know the drill. Eight weeks in the brace."

I groaned. "I never thought I'd be doing this on purpose."

"You were great Bella!" Alice was now sitting next to me on the examination table. "An Oscar worthy performance!"

"What happens if she doesn't buy it?" I was talking to Carlisle now. "What if I was too nice and let her get too close and we have to move?"

"If we have to move, Bella, then we move. We've done it before. This isn't the first time or the last."

"It happens more often than you think. They just usually don't come along for the ride," Edward teased and kissed my forehead.

I returned to class two days later, my leg encased in its tomb, receiving plenty of sympathetic looks. I had already broken three braces since they couldn't take the pressure of me flexing my calf muscle, so Carlisle got me a size bigger. It was quite a different experience than last time when I felt like I was going to fall over every ten seconds. In between my complaints of having to deal with it for two months, Edward promised I was getting something else out of the deal, although he remained mum on the reward.

I turned to say goodbye to him in front of biology but he ushered me to my seat instead. "Edward what are you doing?"

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "The story of your accident got around really quickly. The teachers decided to switch her out of your biology class and I volunteered to _even out the classes_." He was grinning now and suddenly the brace was totally worth it.


	7. Pay Back

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***  
_A/N: Love you all for your compliments! This is the first one that I split the POV between both Edward and Bella within the same chapter. In my father's words, pay back is a b****... and he's never met the Cullens before! My chapters are getting longer and longer, I was trying to keep them to 2200-2500 words. Oops!_

Chapter 7 - Pay Back

_**Bella**_

"This is so stupid, Aunt Alice." Nessie walked out of her room her face long and miserable. "I don't care how old I am, look like, or act. This is _stupid._" All Alice did was squeal and continue to fiddle with the accessories that completed Nessie's nightmare: a Halloween costume.

"Please Nessie, we may never have another kid in this family! Please!"

My daughter looked at me with the familiar brown eyes of my past. I shrugged. "Sometimes you just need to appease her; it's much easier in the end. You make a _very _cute witch by the way." She only muttered something about going to change and stormed back to her bedroom.

I walked out to the balcony where Edward was reading and sat in his lap. The most amazing thing about West Virginia were the colors. Washington was green. Green and grey. But here in the fall the entire forest exploded like a painting in what seemed to be practically overnight. If there was any reason for me to believe in a greater power, this would be one of them. Nothing could be this beautiful by accident. The orange and yellow oaks seem to give the overcast sky its own sun. The browns blended the colors together branch by branch. Until now, the only thing I liked staring at more was Edward, who was now kissing me gently on the neck. I smiled and pointed at the book in his hands.

"What are you reading _now_?" I teased. Edward's most recent goal was to read every book he could get his hands on.

"You know I never thought I'd like this," he held up _Crime and Punishment, _"but it's not bad. It's interesting to read books that took place in a world I didn't know and in an age earlier than mine."

From my scarce knowledge of the book it was written in Russian during the latter half of the nineteenth century, decades before Edward was born and continents away. "I'll have to read it after you." I was tangling my fingers with his, raising them up and then kissing each one. Suddenly he was out of the chair and I was sitting in it alone as if he'd never been there in the first place.

"Edward?"

"Weasels," he growled. "I'm getting sick of this." He was standing at the far end of the balcony looking out towards the woods. Sure enough Derrick Harris and his, as Edward put it, "posse", were staking out the house.

They had become more bold over the last few weeks, trying to find more out about the secretive Cullen family. They were relentless to say the least. Edward had the phone in his hand and was already calling the police to attempt to get them charged with trespassing, but they never stuck around long enough. By the time an officer got out to our house they were gone. "Can I take a picture?" Edward asked harshly over the phone. "My father is working and I refuse to worry my mother about this." The station obviously already knew Edward well.

"I'm going to buy a gun." Emmett came out hearing the conversation.

"What good would a gun do?" Rosalie shook her head. "You have no reason to ever own a gun. They do nothing."

"Well Rose, I can't very well threaten to tear them limb from limb with my super strength now _can I? _It's just a scare tactic. Yup, I need a gun," he said matter-of-factly.

"Do they believe in ghosts?" Nessie was behind me, peering out at our spies. "We can scare them _that way!"_

"Hmm... scaring them wouldn't be a bad idea." Edward had hung up the phone and was left with a devious look on his face.

"You really think they'll fall for a ghost story?" Rosalie was getting bored with the idea of juvenile revenge.

"No Rosalie, but we are in the woods. There are things in the woods."

"You aren't going to get anyone killed are you?" I was getting worried that his protective instinct was kicking in.

"No," he paused to think. "Well, if they lack your sense of self preservation maybe, but it won't be my fault. Remember, they are in the wild." His grin was stuck from ear to ear. "Emmett, get Jasper, we're going hunting."

"Uhh, I'm actually alright man. We just went yesterday."

"We're not out for a meal. We're going to... relocate some of our furry friends."

To our surprise the first person to agree was Rosalie. "Hmmm, that may just work."

* * *

_**Edward**_

Esme made clear that she wanted nothing to do with our plan, but she also didn't ask us _not _to follow through with it. Carlisle was at work, I wasn't sure what his take would be on it.

"Bella and Nessie, we need food. Human food and a lot of it," I instructed. Nessie had a notebook in front of her scribbling down words nodding seriously. "Alice, I need you to go to the camping supply store and get a couple tents and order as much fire wood as possible. I also need you to keep a look out to see when they'll be coming back. If the future changes, we need to know stat."

"Stat?" Alice looked at me comically.

"Yes Stat. You know, immediately?" I was getting frustrated. "This is _serious." _

"Yes Mr. Army Sergeant, sir!" Alice gave me a mock salute which made Jasper and Emmett muffle laughs.

"Fine!" I threw my hands in the air. "Let them stake out our place and make the situation _worse _than the one with Rebecca."

"Edward, calm down. Stop being so serious, we're in. I will be looking out. Right now it seems as though they'll be back in two nights. Saturday night. I'm on it." Alice insisted.

"Alright then. Bella and Nessie, food. Alice, camping gear and foresight. Emmett and Jasper, I need carcasses. I don't care if they are made by you or you found them. They could be deer, rabbits-- anything. They just need to be dead."

"Dad, can you explain where this is all going?" Nessie raised her hand like she was in a classroom.

"We're going bear hunting. We're going to lead them back here, close to the house." Rosalie was ecstatic over the idea. "Can I video tape it?"

"No you may not. If that got on the internet," I looked at Emmett who smiled innocently, "we'd be in huge trouble."

"Well then what do I get to do?" Rosalie looked a little disappointed.

"You and I will be going out on the search. I don't know how far we'll need to go before we find a significant number of bears. Bobcats work too." This seemed to appease her and she nodded.

After school the next day Bella picked up Nessie and they went off to the grocery store and Alice split her list between as many stores as possible to keep suspicion to a low. They came back with everything needed for at least dozen camp sites. When Carlisle arrived home from work he didn't ask what we were doing sitting around a pile of camping equipment and food, although we were pretty sure Esme had filled him in. If he had any qualms about our plan, he would have stepped in by now. I brought a map of the surrounding area leading deep into Monongahela National Forest.

"Rose and I will plant food wherever we find a bear, bobcat or coyote tonight. It will be enough to keep them around the area and even attract others to it until tomorrow morning. We'll mark them off on this map. While we're doing this, Jasper and Emmett will collect the carcasses and the rest of you need split all of this stuff into camp sites. Tomorrow morning we will alternate planting a camp site and then carcass so the animals will follow the food in the direction we want to go in. Although camping isn't popular this time a year we can't make it look too obvious that we're trying to bait the animal, that's illegal."

"And leading them to our house to scare a bunch of teenagers isn't?" Bella raised her eyebrows at me.

"That's beside the point. We will make as many leads as possible but will probably only get a couple that are determined enough to make it back here. We will placate them until our...guests... arrive and then lead them to their general area. Emmett, you will get to have your fun then. I need them to get aggravated."

"Yes!!"

"We'll make sure there are enough of us around so they'll never get close enough to the vermin, unfortunately." I looked around the room, everyone seemed ready now. "Well then, let's go."

Rosalie and I dashed across the darkness. The moonlight, hidden behind a thin layer of clouds only added shadows to the forest. Our steps were silent, even over the fallen leaves. When we would find an animal we'd leave some food for it and mark it off on the map. Every so often we'd hear in the distance the laughter of Jasper and Emmett and a low shout of, "this is a big one!" Well into dusk we pinpointed targets and by the time we returned to the house not only were the mini camp sites organized, but Alice and Nessie had actually made a full blown one, complete with tent, sleeping bags, and lanterns, in the middle of Esme's living room.

"Dad, have you ever tried marshmallows?" Nessie sat cross-legged with marshmallows on a stick leaning over a nonexistent fire.

"I can't say I have." She popped one in her mouth and held another squishy white blob out to me. "I think I'll pass," I said kindly and then turned back to Alice. "What is all this?"

"Shopping is shopping, Edward!"

I picked up a pair of binoculars. "Are these necessary?"

"For seeing birds Dad!" Renesmee pointed out.

"Yeah Edward, to see the birds!" Alice grinned.

"Alice we _all _have perfect… no make that abnormally perfect, eyesight."

"You're a Negative Nancy!" Nessie stuck her little tongue out at me taking the binoculars from my hands and disappeared into the tent.

"She's been hanging out with Alice too long," Bella said to me between her teeth.

"Heard that!" squeaked the occupant of the tent.

"_Anyway_," Rosalie put her signature attitude behind the word, "we need to get this stuff set up before our animal friends go buh-bye, so if we're all done playing make believe, _Alice, _can we start?"

Alice scoffed at her sister but joined us around the table where everyone else already sat. Red marks pointed out the places where the animals had been spotted and hopefully baited. For the next few hours we sprinted back and forth placing the faux campsites and the carcasses along the path we wanted them to take.

We got back to the house just as the sun made its full appearance in the sky. A moment of fear ran through my body when I realized Renesmee was nowhere to be seen and I couldn't hear her anywhere in the house. Esme quickly ran up to us in silence and pointed to the tent. Bella and I unzipped a corner and peeked in to find our daughter curled up in one of the oversized sleeping bags. Her hair was in a tousled mess around her perfect face, her breath deep and steady and her cheeks a rosy pink. She had been up all night with her sleepless family, but she couldn't fight her human side forever. So we didn't disturb our miniature sleeping beauty we moved to the second story which could double as a library for the entire city of Elkins.

"Now what?" Emmett asked, waiting for his chance to annoy the bears.

"The boys are still coming," Alice said positively but her eyes suddenly narrowed and she frowned. "I won't be able to see if the plan is going to work, these animals live purely on instinct... they don't plan anything. They don't make choices."

I picked up my book and walked out to the balcony, watching the sun try its best to burn off the clouds. I felt Bella pull up a chair and her hand appeared on the arm rest of mine, palm open. I put my big hand in her little one, letting our fingers close together.

"Edward, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" I turned a page in the book I wasn't paying attention to anymore. Bella wasn't a mind reader but she could read me.

She knew it too.

"When we walked in you looked like death, figuratively speaking. You were scared, even terrified."

I closed to book and turned to look at her. After almost five years I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that she was _my wife. _I forgot her question for a moment; I was so lost in her eyes.

"Edward? It was Nessie right? That's why you were scared."

I could only nod.

"I'm scared too," she squeezed my hand, "all the time. I'm waiting for someone to take her from us."

I laughed with a strange sense of relief but was interrupted by my keen sense of smell. Bear. Before I could say anything Emmett came out to the balcony. "Can you smell that? Operation Weasel is working!"

"Weasel?" Bella questioned, unsure if she actually wanted to know the answer.

"Sure, Edward called them weasels the other night. It fits. Operation Weasel," he stood firm on his name.

"Alright then," Edward definitely didn't feel like getting into one of Emmett's debates.

By the end of the afternoon three bears had wandered to our immediate area. "I was hoping for at least one bobcat," Rosalie griped. "How long until the boys get here, Alice?"

"Hour and a half. Perfect timing!"

Carlisle had left for the hospital and the rest of us turned off all of the second story lights and hid on balcony. Our three brown cohorts roamed not too far from where Alice had seen the boys hiding, thanks to some leftover food. We all heard them arrive, an hour and a half later on the dot. They probably thought they parked the car far enough down the road that we couldn't hear the engine, that the crunching of the foliage underneath their feet wouldn't alert us to their presence or that their faint whispers would never be heard over the calming wind. Wrong.

"Okay Emmett, go for it." Like a kid in a candy store Emmett turned into a blur jumping from tree to tree, shaking dead leaves off their branches as he went. We could all see the boys now, although their voices were so low not even our hearing picked up their words. There was one loud bear growl in the distance and I laughed. "That's Emmett's best attempt at his bear call."

It didn't take long before you could hear some irritated black bears in the very close vicinity.

"Dude! What is that? Are there bears here? You said there were no bears!" They were no longer whispering. Bella pointed the boy out as Andrew and the blond being Mike.

"Uh, I dunno man, I didn't think there were. Why would people live so close to bears?" Derrick tried to play it cool but looked around frantically.

"Well there are obviously bears near here! Are they the mean ones or nice ones?" Mike spoke up, now ready to run for his life.

"What bears are nice? _There are_ no _nice bears._" Andrew's voice was shaking.

"They don't sound that close guys, c'mon. Grow up. I brought the camera this time." Derrick shoved Mike down to the crouching position again.

As if it was on cue, one of the bears came bursting through the trees, roaring like he was out for the kill. They turned paler than the vampires that were watching them and took off running towards their hidden car. Had the three boys looked long enough they would have seen that the bear wasn't angry, but just as terrified as they were as Emmett jumped out of the brush. We heard the car engine come to life and the spinning of Derrick Harris' truck tires which was the signal for all of us to barrel over in laughter.

Emmett, still in the thicket looked up cheering. "Hey, I think one of them peed his pants! Swear!" This just made everyone laugh even harder.

"What does this make it now?" Even oh-so-serious Jasper was getting a kick out of the prank. "Cullens 2, Humans 0?"

We couldn't bask in our victory for too long because we did have three bears unusually close to civilization. When deciding on if they should be dinner or not, Emmett spoke up. "No, Frank was great! He should be let go!"

"Frank?" we asked in unison.

"Frank, Henry and Ruby." He pointed to the three black bears who were content on eating the rest of the food. "I won't let you hurt them," he warned with his arms crossed looking as stern as he could.

"Seriously Emmett, you named them?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Like you'll know the difference next time we go hunting,"I mumbled.

"I will too know them!" He stamped his large foot so hard you could hear the wood splinter under it. "Whatever, you fell in love with a human!" he accused.

"Yes Emmett, that is completely relative right now," Jasper said sarcastically.

Not wanting to deal with an Emmett temper tantrum which had been known to have a destructive effect, we got the bears back into their rightful places in the forest and cleaned up our campsites so as not to attract anymore wildlife.

The rest of the weekend went by at a snail's pace. All we wanted was to see the faces on Derrick and his friends on Monday, which we did thanks to Alice who positioned us perfectly so that all three boys with Rebecca and her minions in tow, walked right passed the six of us. Their faces, replaying the events of Saturday, went white again when they saw us.

Emmett let loose a very low growl that no one but the three snoops would notice, since they now had bears on their mind.

When they were far enough away we started laughing, ignoring the weird looks we were getting from the rest of the kids in the parking lot. "They're never coming _near_ our place again," I concluded from their thoughts.

"Ha!" Bella beamed. "Pay back's a b---" but before she could finish I had brought her to me for a kiss.

"Hey now," I teased. "That's not a word a proper lady uses."

She pulled me in her again and in between kisses whispered, "who said I was proper?"


	8. Make New Friends

**Chapter 8 - Make New Friends**

**Bella**

By far Alice's biggest disappointment of my transformation was that I still had no fashion sense. Perhaps she thought it was a genetic mutation that when you turned you would automatically have good taste in clothes, but I stopped questioning her theories a long time ago. With me being so "impossible" she had since moved onto my daughter. I thought I was going to commit immortal murder when Nessie came up to me before her first birthday demanding Diane von Furstenberg. When I asked what that was I get a sigh followed by _"Aunt Alice was right. There is no hope."_ Yes, that's right, I was insulted by an overgrown toddler.

Still refusing to give up on me they both spent the day dragging me around the Morgantown Mall while outside the wind howled and snow fell from the sky, making the entire world around us one big white blur. I moved around uncomfortably in the winter jacket we had to use to play human while Alice mumbled something about a lack of designers and threw clothes at me to carry to the dressing room. The only reason I agreed to this trip was because Nessie had been miserable since Jake left to visit Billy up in Forks. She begged to go but we held firm that Jake needed alone time with his dad; he wasn't aware yet that Billy was sick. Winter was the slowest time at the shop so he could afford to close down.

The day he left he knelt down so his six foot seven frame was face to face with Nessie, promising her that he will be back before New Years. He apologized profusely that he would miss Christmas and handed her a little box. Inside was a bracelet with a charm identical to mine. The tiny red wolf was intricate and so detailed you would never believe it was handmade. She held her little wrist up to mine, where the same bracelet still hung. My wolf was worn down by now and you could barely make out what it was. I asked Jacob to make me a new one, but he refused, giving the reason that the wear and tear is just a symbol of friendship and love. Love. Next to the wolf hung the diamond heart Edward had given me. My two loves. So few people can say they were that lucky.

Reluctantly I tried on outfit after outfit, vetoing most but keeping a few. Nessie kept practically every piece she brought in with her. Whatever makes her happy though, especially lately. She didn't understand the whole imprinting concept and we were going to keep it that way. Edward and I spoke to Jacob before moving to Elkins with the understanding it would never be brought up and when she was older he would wait until _she_ was ready. When she realized she had feelings for _him_ that's when we could explain it. Carefully. Right now, she just thought she was lonely because her best friend was gone and not that there was some incredible magnetic pull between them.

After clearing out every possible store in the mall, we went to the food court to get Nessie ice cream – not surprisingly we were the only ones in line and got an odd glance from the sole employee reading a magazine. I sat in the middle of the crowded room looking around at all of the shoppers braving the storm and the unusual number of students since all schools in the area had been closed. Not far from us was a girl I vaguely remember seeing in school. I remember her mainly because she was uncharacteristically tall for a teenage girl; at least six feet, and obviously self-conscious of her height. She did not hold herself as tall as others did, and it made it look like she wanted to blend into the crowd. She was glancing over at us momentarily until she caught my eye and then turned and looked down. She was sitting alone, twisting her dark brown hair around her finger trying to concentrate on her food, but I got the feeling she wanted to come over.

The next time she looked up, Alice smiled at her. "You're way too nice for a vampire. You need to keep a low profile," I scolded.

"I don't think there are any more Rebeccas or Derricks out there. Besides, I really would like to find maybe one friend outside of the family. You know, for when you all drive me crazy." Alice only grinned. When the girl looked up again Alice waved.

"Ugh, Alice, give it up. I know who that is now. Her sister is Madison, one of Rebecca's minions," I sneered. "You can't trust her."

"She can't decide whether or not to walk over here," Alice said looking out into space. "Good intentions though, definitely good intentions." Alice's face went blank for a second and she continued. "She'll be here in twenty one seconds."

Sure enough the tall lanky girl made her way over to our table. She was actually pretty, in a simple way. I had no room to talk of course. As a human, I was very simple, regardless of what Edward would argue.

"Bella right? You don't know me, I'm Misty Randall. I heard what happened to your leg, I'm really sorry." Her voice was much more confident than her body language showed although her sentences were short and halted. "I need to apologize. I knew what was going on. I heard Rebecca talk about it with my sister, Madison. It was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard but they lead boring lives that circle around only them."

I was taken back by her candid confession. Why she would feel that she held any responsible for their actions was beyond me. "That's alright Misty, I think Rebecca learned her lesson, even if it was at my expense." I saw her wince, glancing down at my leg that was now brace-free, and for the first time I felt badly that someone was giving me sympathy when I deserved none.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Alice asked, pulling a chair out. "I'm Alice! This is Nessie!" Whatever future was forming in front of Alice's eyes right now must be a positive one.

"Oh, sure, that would be great." I had never enjoyed small talk more than sitting with Nessie, Misty, and Alice. Through the entire conversation I kept trying to pinpoint the feeling I had as I watched Misty carefully, looking for any signs. I tried to see how she could be related to Madison whose cold attitude was nothing like hers. Then she laughed.

Angela.

Her sister may look like Angela but it was Misty who reminded me so much of my loyal friend. It was a comforting feeling that went through me just then. A part of me still couldn't bring myself to trust someone so soon after Rebecca's conniving plan, but wasn't this what I wanted? Part of Forks here in Elkins? Then there is the fact that we'll be gone in six years, lost yet again to another group of people. Does this mean I won't ever have a close friend outside of Jacob and my family? The comforting feeling was soon replaced by dread.

School was closed for two more days that week due to the storm. When classes were called back into session teachers were scrambling to catch up on missing work and the entire day felt like it was being rushed. At lunch I noticed Misty sitting with only one other girl, so taking Alice's advice I called them over. Rosalie got all huffy, much like her original reaction to me and said under her breath, "let's just keep collecting new ones." We ignored her and coaxed both of them to sit with us. Alice and I sat in the middle, separating the humans from our vampire family who all remained uncomfortable with our new company.

Edward had a permanent frown on his face as they walked over. "I was very supportive of you when you wanted to befriend Bella so shut it," Alice snapped.

I could feel all eyes on us. "Their thoughts are going to be the end of me. Rebecca and her friends are having a coronary right now. And don't even get me started on Derrick," Edward whispered in my ear.

I really didn't want to know so I turned my attention back to Misty who was introducing her friend, Sophie. If I thought Misty was plain and simple, Sophie took the cake. She had mousy brown hair and grey eyes with no dimension. Her glasses were outdated by ten years and her fashion sense was worse than mine. I couldn't even imagine what was going through Alice's head right now.

Alice and I were the only ones who would recognize their presence, besides a curt hello from Edward and an almost frightening smile from Emmett. You could see their bodies tense up and the blood rush to their faces when that happened. _Ugh, I needed to go hunting_, I thought as I controlled the burning in my throat at the sight of their rosy cheeks.

"I think you guys are really nice," Sophie finally said in the tiniest voice I had ever heard. Not soft, but just _tiny_.

"I don't think we have the best reputation here, you may be tarnishing yours by being seen with us," I teased.

"I think it's the other way around." There was an edge to Misty's voice and a sideways glance to the rest of the student body who were making no attempt to hide the interest in the girls' new choice of tablemates.

Alice noticed the stall in conversation and got the I-have-an-idea grin on her face. "What are you guys doing on Friday? Would you like to see a movie?" It wasn't hard to guess that neither girl had much of a social life, so they were surprised by Alice's invitation.

"I'm not going to be in town this weekend," Sophie shook her head.

Alice turned to the other girl. "What do you think Misty? How about it?" She was up to something, but I just couldn't figure out what.

"Uh, well, sure why not?" She seemed wary of turning Alice down, yet her eyes were actually smiling.

On the way to our next class, Edward filled me in on Misty and Sophie. "I really feel for Misty, her sister is a...well, you know." I smiled up at him. He was always the gentleman.

"Yes, I know, Madison seems like a piece of work."

"Her thoughts remind me a lot of -"

Before Edward could continue I finished his sentence "-Angela Weber."

"Yes, that's exactly who I was thinking of. She is unusually kind and selfless for a teenager. So _that_ is why you like her," Edward concluded.

"She's a nice girl Edward. We're going to hang out, that's all." He looked like he knew something more. "What?"

"Nothing." With that secret grin on his face I knew he wouldn't divulge anything more.

"Alice!" I stood at the end of the hallway two days later. "We're going to be late!"

Alice pranced down the hall, but not dressed to go out to the movies. "About that..."

Edward and Emmett were playing a video game behind me and I heard Edward laugh. I immediately knew it wasn't at the television. I spun around staring at him. "And what do you know about this?"

"I think Misty would be more comfortable with just one of us, Bella." Alice tried to take my attention away from Edward.

"Emmett?" I looked at my big brother daring him to lie to me too.

"Hey, these two have their own little mental society, they don't let me in!" His sulking was interrupted by Edward dropping the game controller. Explosions roared from the television and from Emmett. "Aw man! Edward you killed us!"

Edward wasn't paying attention anymore though. He was standing in front of me trying to match the pout I had plastered on my face. "Bella, please go out with Misty. Trust me?" How could I not? Suddenly the room seemed empty of all persons, all furniture, all sounds.

"Stop it." Ugh, the dazzling never ceases.

"What?" He gave me his trademark crooked smile, playing dumb while his hands fingered through my hair. His lips found my forehead and he kissed it. "I have to say, it's not as amusing as it used to be when I got to hear your heart race."

"Okay! I'm going." My voice changed to a super sweet octave; the one that Esme sings in. "Emmett... it's really snowy out. The roads are so dangerous..."

"You aren't breakable anymore ya know. And your reflexes rival the rest of ours." He already saw through my charade.

"But Misty _is_ breakable. It'll make her really nervous to be in one of the sports cars."

"Fine, take it." Emmett grabbed the keys from the table next to him and threw them at me.

"Love you!" I kissed Edward on the lips and Emmett on the head.

Although I was practically invincible part of me was still glad I took the Range Rover. The surrounding woods of the dark back roads made every corner blind. Vampires have good eyesight, but we don't have x-ray vision. The blizzard was over but every gust of wind blew snow from the evergreen trees that fought to keep their branches. It wasn't until I came closer to downtown Elkins that I saw any sign of civilization in the white world. I followed the directions to Misty's and pulled into the driveway. Immediately I could see multiple heads peeking out an upstairs window. I recognized Rebecca, Madison, and Samantha right away. Between the howling wind and the distance between the car and house I couldn't hear what they were saying.

A half frozen Misty jumped into the SUV effortlessly. She was bundled up with a thick winter jacket complete with matching hat, scarf and mittens. I was definitely not dressed for this weather in a simple jacket and she noticed right away.

"Aren't you _freezing_?" She rubbed her hands together and put them in front of the vent blowing warm air. "Where's Alice?"

I took advantage of the second question to ignore her first. "Alice wasn't feeling well today so she's going to take a rain check."

"Yeah this cold weather is brutal. Everyone is getting sick." _Yup_, I thought. _Everyone but us._

The only movie that seemed even relatively appealing was a romantic comedy, but it still failed at holding my attention. I didn't realize until Misty pointed it out after the movie that not only was I not paying attention, but I also hadn't let go of the rings that hung from the chain around my neck. I gave her the sob story of my dead parents.

"Do you miss your mother?" she asked with such compassion. She was the first person that seemed to really care.

Finally, I didn't have to lie. "I miss her more than anything."

"Are you going to wear them? When you get married?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes, definitely. Edward already knows."

"You guys are pretty amazing you know." Without asking she walked into the coffee shop next to the theater. "If anyone doesn't believe in fate and true love they have never met you guys."

"Well no one is perfect, we have our problems."

"Oh really, like what?"

"He's kind of overprotective of me still, even though I can take care of myself. I was weaker when we met and he just can't let go of it."

"That's probably the worst example ever. He worships you, it's so obvious." She laughed. I was wondering if she had ever even had boyfriend, she didn't seem the type. When she offered to buy me a coffee I agreed to a small one figuring I could just pretend to drink it. She sat down at small corner table, her hands grasping the cup for the heat.

"You're probably wondering if I had a boyfriend. I did." She lingered there, bringing up the old memories in her mind.

"Did he go to our school?"

"It was Derrick, Bella."

I was shocked and I couldn't help but show it on my face. I tried to put Misty with Derrick The Scumbag and couldn't do it. Misty needed a Ben. No, she deserved a Ben. _I wonder if there was a Ben somewhere in West Virginia for her._

"See I was in that group once. When we were younger I was awkward. Madison thought of me as the older sister who automatically gave her a bad reputation, but then sophomore year comes around and it changed. Suddenly I was this skinny, tall, blond model. I started getting attention from guys and jealous looks from girls... and a part of me loved that. Then of course Derrick Harris wanted to date me and my sister suddenly became my new best friend. I began caring more about what I looked like and I started judging people. You know Sophie? She was my best friend since we were four years old and when all of this happened I ditched her. She wasn't cool enough. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to her."

I could see her with mascara and blush on. I could see the model she was talking about. I also saw the burden she held on her shoulders and she really meant it when she said she couldn't forgive herself.

"Derrick and I dated for over a year." She started gazing off into space like she was replaying the events of this lifetime she once lived.

"What happened?" I was grasping my coffee cup, which was now cold from the temperature of my hands.

"He broke up with me for no reason and the rumor mill started. I got sick of it. I didn't want to name call, I didn't want to sabotage people. Taking hours to get ready on a Friday night wasn't me - it was _never_ me. I had turned into someone else. One night I went to Sophie's and cried to her. I begged her for her forgiveness and admitted what a horrible person I was. And you know what? She forgave me. I stopped with the fancy clothes and makeup; I stopped listening to what other people thought. Those two years barely exist to me now. It's more like the person who lived it was an impersonator. A robot. And I knew what I had coming to me. The social rejection that is, but I didn't really care. I graduate this year and I'm hoping to get into Boston College. I'm going to move away and start over again as _me_."

I was in awe. I scolded myself for ever thinking Misty was insecure or wanted to blend in. She was surer of herself than anyone I had ever met and it she wasn't trying to get lost in the crowd, she just didn't care to stand out.

"So there is my story. I know it sounds like a bad Lifetime movie," she laughed poking fun at herself. "I'm sorry to ramble on like this, I just for some reason really trust you."

"No, it's fine. That's a very inspiring story."

After I dropped Misty off at her house, promising to hang out again very soon, I drove home feeling... something. I had found something I had been missing since graduating from Forks. I knew what it was, but I couldn't put words together to explain it. What I did know was it was done on purpose by my loving husband and nosy sister.

Edward was waiting for me when I got home, stretched out on the couch. He opened his arms and I climbed onto the couch with him. We laid there not talking for a while and I realized the house was silent. "Where is everyone?"

"Hunting. I told them I'd wait for you."

"Thank you." I turned my head into his chest and inhaled his scent.

"For waiting for you?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

He sighed contently and wrapped himself around me tighter. "You aren't like the rest of us. You've never been afraid of yourself or thought of yourself as a monster. You have more humanity in you than the rest of this family combined, and it's important you keep that. You need people like Angela and Misty in your life. After Rebecca you were defeated, and I couldn't let that happen."

"I love you," I whispered. And I don't think I had ever meant it more in my life.


	9. But Keep The Old

Promised you guys there would be eventually be a plot. This is where it starts! And please don't go all panicky about Jake and Bella…trust me on this one .

**Chapter 9 - But Keep The Old**

**Jacob**

Bella already knew about my dad, which is why she was waiting for me downstairs the morning after I got back from Forks. She looked at me, hurting for the sole reason that she knew I was hurting too.

"Hey Jake." She gave me a pathetic smile. "How are you? How's everyone back home?"

"Cut the act Bells."

She nodded knowing she had been caught and sat down at the small table that separated the kitchen from the living room. My place was above the garage. It wasn't anything a Cullen would live in of course; Carlisle had tried to tempt me into letting them build a house but I refused. It worked for me. Scarcely decorated, minimal furniture. When I wasn't working or sleeping I was with the Cullens anyway. It was strange to come back after being enveloped in the world of Forks, Washington for almost two months. I kept my promise to Nessie though; I was home on December 31st, before New Years.

Nessie.

Bella could deny their similarities and say Renesmee looked more like Edward, but I refuse to agree. I silently compared them as Bella, my best friend, twiddle her thumbs thinking of something to say. The older Nessie got the more Bella I saw her in. She had Bella's eyes - her old eyes - and maybe that's why I see her differently. Everyone has accepted Bella as a vampire, but besides her smell, which I'm all but numb to now, she was always Bella. My Bella. The question constantly rattled in my head: Did I still love her? Was I in love with her or was it just love - the uncomplicated love she wanted for us for so long? Those were muddy waters since I imprinted on Nessie. The girl my life revolved around for years was suddenly sharing a space with my soul mate who happened to be a child - her child. One day, which may be three years or five years or ten years down the road, Nessie will come to love me as a man and I will love her as a women. These aren't sick and perverted thoughts, just the facts. It will be then the test of my love for her mother. I may not have imprinted on Bella in the animalistic way of my heritage, but she left an imprint on me.

"Jake? Are you all right? How's Billy?"

"He's... he's hanging in there. Better I guess," I lied. "He was mad as all hell when I showed up, blaming you and Charlie for conspiring against him. Stubborn old man." I was standing over the sink looking out the window in front of me. The mountains of snow West Virginia had gotten during my absence had melted by an abnormal spike in the weather turning Elkins into a giant mud pit.

"How are the boys?"

"Seth begged me to bring him back with me. He said now that there is no vampire drama and Sue is with your dad, he's bored. Emily is pregnant; Sam is thrilled."

Bella clasped her hands together. "Oh that's wonderful!"

"Yeah. Oh, Paul and Rachel are getting married, guess we'll all be making the trip back for that, but it'll be small so no one will ask questions. Leah did go to college, she hasn't phased since we left. Everyone else is good."

"I miss it, sometimes. The good parts."

"Me too, Bells."

"What's happened to us?" She looked at me with the mix of confusion and compassion I had seen so many times.

"We're going to be best friends for an eternity. That isn't enough?" I was behind her now, elbowing her and smiling. "And where is this depressing attitude coming from?"

"I dunno," she said with a frown. "It's hard being here. It's my first 'new life.' That, and Edward hasn't even seemed to have accepted my change completely. He's constantly trying to play hero vampire."

"I have to say I know how he feels."

"You and Edward agree on something?" She was joking although there was truth behind her jest. Edward and I had actually ended up becoming friends, but there was always an awkwardness that existed between us – well, two of them actually. Their names were Bella and Nessie.

"Do you know how many times, in a very short period of time, we almost lost you? It leaves its mark, you have to understand that."

I turned back to look out the window and I saw the surprise that Edward had left. He had let me know she was coming over. Well, Alice let Edward know and he wanted to give me a heads up; he was worried about her. Worried. That was the main problem. The other problem was what Edward had dropped off before Bella came over that I was supposed to give to her. I didn't want to but he pleaded and it was really kind of pathetic so I finally gave in. I had to watch my thoughts around him because I knew he wouldn't want to hear what I had to say. He kept trying to bring as much of Forks here as possible, but that was only making it harder for her to let go. Charlie coming to visit, setting her up with a friend in this new girl who is supposedly Angela Weber's double, and now the... surprise. She needed now more than ever to move forward and in his constant attempt to make her happy, he was holding her back.

"Found something to get us through this horrible winter on my way back from Forks." I tried to sound excited but I wasn't. "Let's go, they're in the back."

Under the awning of the smaller garage were two motorcycles. Bella's eyes opened wide and she had a grin on her face that matched in size. She ran over to them stroking the sleek black and red paint that needed to be redone and running her hands over the silver handles that needed a good polishing. "Oh Jake these are amazing!" She began inspecting them to see what needed to be fixed, each gear, each wheel spoke, like she was examining a child for injuries.

She had mentioned several times that she did miss riding in La Push and now that she wasn't so fragile anymore and had no parental limits, she was dying to get back on a bike. "They won't need as much work as the old ones," I explained. "I was thinking more about upgrades."

"Yes, yes, yes!" She was jumping up and down like Nessie did when I agreed to ice cream. "What were you thinking about adding? We can do so much more to these than the last ones!"

She was referring to the depletion of her savings account we used the first time around and the fact that she now has unlimited access to money being in the Cullen family. I was normally against taking any more money from them since they helped me with the shop, but Edward was burdening me with something I didn't completely agree to so I'd take advantage this time.

"We'll look at what parts to order and I'll get right on that." I was sure she'd see right through my forced enthusiasm but she was too involved with the bikes to pay enough attention. I saw my reflection in the window; anyone else could have seen it. This was wrong.

"Do they work? Can we take them out now?"

"Yeah, they run fine, like I said, just need some upgrades. I suppose we could take them now, since you don't need a helmet anymore. But it's kinda muddy out ya know."

"That makes it even more fun!" She was already on the black bike, playing with the gears. "Do you think I'd look good in yellow?" Even though she said "in" I knew she meant painting the bike yellow, and I was about to tease her for sounding like Alice when she was picking out clothes.

"Sure Bells, you look good in anything." I had nothing more to say so I kicked the other bike into gear and road off.

**Bella**

Although the dirt paths of Elkins were not the same as La Push, the cool air, grey sky and muddy ground made it feel more like home. I knew I had to stop saying that; I had to stop considering Forks home. Right then I couldn't help myself and channeled back the memories of sneaking around behind our parents backs, being dangerous, pushing the limits eventually not only to hear Edward's voice, but just doing it because I could. The time without Edward may have been a dark time in almost every way possible, but liberating all the same. Then there was me rebelling against Edward's wishes, out smarting Alice's foresight and running off to be with Jake. Jacob looked back at me like he was thinking the same thing and took a tight turn spraying me with mud. My laughter felt real for the first time in a long time.

At the same time my nose picked up a scent, Jacob skid his bike and jumped off of it before it even came to a stop. He was growling. I was instinctively on a sudden alert.

"Jake?" Out of pure reaction my shield was already up. Since Maria's visit I found it was now a subconscious reaction.

Before he could answer me he phased, his clothes shredding as he burst before my eyes into the huge copper beast. The growling never stopped and he paced in front of me, not like I needed the protection, but as he said earlier... it was a hard habit to break.

She came out of the brush, swaggering slowly. All I saw was hair; red flaming hair. The memories of our last confrontation in the woods of Forks were thumping in my ears as though my human heart had replaced my immortal one. Her eyes were blood red.

"Victoria." It wasn't even a word but a release of air from my lungs.

I knew I physically couldn't faint but I felt like part of me did. The woman, closer to Esme's age, stopped a few yards from us and tilted her head one direction and then the other. I realized then that Jake wasn't able to speak and she had most likely never seen a shapeshifter before. I did not know her motives and didn't want to give anything away. My shield hovered between the stranger and us. I didn't even know if I needed it, but again that part of me was now on autopilot.

"What's that?" Her voice, it was the same voice. I felt myself petrifying as if my stone cold body was turning into an actual fossil. She stared at Jacob who had yet to stop growling and was baring his bright white teeth.

"_That_ isn't your problem." I willed myself to return to reality and pull it together. I was a vampire, not a human. This wasn't Victoria. Victoria was dead. I didn't need a protector anymore_. Isn't this what I've been trying to prove to Edward? _"What's your business here?"

"I was told I could find your kind here."

"What kind is that?"

"The golden eyes. The Chosen Ones that defeated the Volturi." There was a lit to her speech. Russian, I thought. There was also an odd tone of awe in her voice, like she was standing in front of royalty, yet still I could see unkind intentions. "My master has been looking for you."

"No one here goes by that name, and the Volturi have never been defeated. As far as we know they reside in Italy still."

"But don't you understand, child," she had now continued her swagger closing the distance on me, Jake's growling growing more and more aggressive, "no one confronts them and walks away. That is defeat. The beginning of defeat."

"We only protect our own; we were not out for blood or status."

"You got it regardless," she was now feet from me, her eyes such a deep crimson it made me wonder when the last time she fed and whether or not I knew who it was. "Well known are you, _all_ of you. And I see that your guard dogs were no exaggeration." At the intonation of her voice Jake started barking, the human part of him trying to hold himself back like he was on an invisible chain.

"I'm still not quite sure why you've come here. We coexist with humans and like to keep it that way."

"My master would like to meet your coven."

I glared at her, but I knew my topaz eyes didn't have the same menacing affect as hers did. "We are not interested in meeting your master or hearing what he has to say. Leave now."

She hissed in frustration and before I knew it she lunged towards me but Jake cut her off, plowing into her side. Jake slid on the mud, losing his footing and tumbled across the path. Before she could react I grabbed her arms and threw her into a tree taking the fragile winter branches down with her impact. Jake was now at her throat with his teeth making dimples in her neck, daring her to move another inch or lose her head. Blurs appeared around me and as if by some type of sorcery and magic Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice appeared before me. They did not stand at my side but behind me.

"Jake," I called. The big wolf snarled but came back to my side. When the woman finally got herself together her body language changed and she was now frightened.

"You go now and there will be no trouble. I cannot promise your safety if you do not do as I ask." This matriarchal tone in my voice was something I would liken to one of Carlisle's speeches. There was suddenly no past with this woman, regardless of her similarities to Victoria. My family that stood with me now was not just my family, but also a connection that went deeper than that. I felt a responsibility in that moment to protect them with everything I had, and it's there where I found the fearlessness that I could feel radiating off my body.

"He will send others," she spat. It wasn't a warning, but a promise.

"We will see about that."

I watched her sprint off into the unmapped woods until her red hair disappeared into the grey world. Finally able to tear my eyes away from where she had been standing, I managed to turn back and look at my family, all seemingly star struck.

"Didn't know you had it in ya little sister!" Emmett raised his hand for a high five but I was in Edward's arms before I could even think about reacting.

"Bella? Bella? Are you all right? Are you hurt?" His hands were on my face, touching each feature as if he was checking to make sure I was real.

I pulled Edward's hands away from my face and kissed them. "Seriously Edward, I'm fine. Of course I'm fine. Not breakable anymore, remember?" I knocked on my own head in jest but his eyes were still full of worry. I would need to deal with him later. "How did you guys know? You can't see Jacob, how did you know what was going on?" I was confused. Jake's head appeared under my hand and I scratched behind his ear.

"Yup, him." Edward nodded towards the wolf. "I was bringing Nessie over and I could hear Jake's thoughts. I called Alice and well, they used the non-traditional method of transportation."

"Nessie?" The fearlessness I was feeling moments before was gone and panic entered my entire body. "Where is she?"

"She's at the house with Rosalie. She's fine," Alice soothed. "You guys were great, you totally didn't need our help."

"Don't give her a big head please," Edward grumbled. "This is an interesting situation, and something we'll need to follow up on. Carlisle may need to make a few calls."

"Can we please go back to the house so I can see my daughter?" I wouldn't be satisfied until I had her in my arms. "Someone will need to ride Jake's bike back, he… kind of lost his clothes." I had to laugh.

"Oh me me me!" Emmett straddled the bike before anyone could object except for Jake who gave a low bark.

"Jake says you break it you buy it," Edward winked.

Back at the house Nessie didn't understand why I was hugging her so tightly and she squirmed away from the mud that covered me. "My new outfit!" screeched the miniature Alice-in-the-making. Although I was eager to get home to find out what Edward had heard from the woman, Nessie was adamant about spending time with Jake. I felt almost hurt that she didn't seem to care that his red shaggy coat was covered in more mud than I was yet she clung to him, her face now covered in dirt.

"You all go," I insisted. "Nessie and I will spend a little longer here. My visit was interrupted anyway."

Everyone, even Edward, left without an argument. Jacob phased back and jumped into the shower to clean off while I took a towel and wiped down as much of Nessie as I could and washed my face in the sink. "That was a bad woman, wasn't it?" she said out of the blue.

I was learning that I couldn't lie to her or even try and sugar coat it anymore. "Well, she wasn't being very nice, but we don't know why she was here. We'll talk about it later."

Jake came out, fully dressed, still towel drying off his hair. "Your mom was a pretty big hero today, Nay." I had heard him refer to Renesmee as that a few times, wondering why the change since he was the one to call her Nessie in the first place.

"Like a superhero or just a hero?"

"Totally a superhero," Jake affirmed.

"Hm, good job Mom," she said so matter-of-factly I had to stifle a laugh. "Can I show her Aro?"

"A cat. It's a stray cat Bella," he said quickly seeing the sudden frenzy in my eyes. "Yes, see if you can find him."

"Aro?" I looked at him.

"Hey, she's your kid, who knows." And he was right. "We still make a pretty good team, Bells."

"Yeah, you weren't such a bad superhero yourself." Then I remember what I wanted to ask him since Emmett drove his bike back. "You didn't get the bikes did you? Edward did."

"Why do you say that?" He was doing a bad job at lying now, standing next to me, and leaning on the counter.

"No one commented on them at all. If the bikes were a surprise and Alice can't see you in her visions then..."

"Take it up with your husband." He stopped, pondered a moment and started a new thought. "He means well Bella. You should really talk to him about it. Talking to me can only help so much." Jacob was always my voice of reason. I was just then aware of how close we were, so close I could hear his heartbeat fill in the silence between us.

"No clue where he is, sorry Mom." Renesmee ran through the door empty handed and shrugged.

"Another time sweetie, it's okay," but it was already forgotten and she was busy tackling Jacob who fell over, and he wasn't faking it; my daughter was strong.

I realized watching them that although my love for Edward has only grown by leaps and bounds in the last few years, my love for Jacob never really went away. I remember so long ago telling Jacob while he laid in bed healing after the fight with the newborns how one day I would be jealous of the girl he ended up with. Never did I think it would be my daughter.

I watched them for a while, his interest in her never faltering. I sometimes wonder if there is a parallel universe where I chose Jacob. I sometimes feel like I'm cheating. I have Edward's entire heart and although I knew there was no world, parallel or otherwise that I could live without him, Jake still had some of mine and I had some of his... and when it comes to the heart, there are no take backs. The pieces eventually just need to fall back into place on their own.

"All rright, we need to get back and clean up. I'll call you with updates, kay?"

"Yeah." He stood up, his gigantic frame towering over my little one. "Minus the drama, I had fun today. Still want to work on the bikes?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

"Can I help?" Nessie begged.

"Sure," Jake leaned down and kissed her on the head.

We walked out the door and I felt him staring at both of us. Would I always feel like I was sharing him with my daughter? What was going to happen eventually? I turned around to see his eyes burning into me, but I was unable to read his expression. I wanted to say something but only one thing came out.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Bells."

"I love him more!" Nessie ran back to Jacob's oversized arms and he enveloped her. She turned back and looked up at me with such conviction I couldn't hold her stare.

That's because I knew she did.


	10. Chosen

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***  
_Thank you guys for the kind remarks after I threw my own temper tantrum the other day, I was just really annoyed. I have to remember that there are all types of people reading this site and many probably don't see the characters in as many layers as I do and that there are also those that have only read about love and heartbreak, and may not have lived it yet. Thanks to everyone who accepted my explanation as a personal point of view and not the end-all-be-all of Jacob and Bella's relationship._

_Back to the story: I know I said the story line between chapters wouldn't really carry on but c'mon, you're all interested, right? __**AND I NEED FEEDBACK ON THIS**__: Nessie will being narrating some of this chapter. I am looking to my readers to let me know if it sounds like her. She's very difficult to write for-- mentally she's an adult but her actions and reactions--which are emotion based-- tend to be more childlike. This was the hardest part to write so far!_

Chapter 10 - Chosen  
**Bella**

"Of all the ludicrous things to believe!" I heard Edward slammed something down on a desk, followed by the cracking of wood.

I didn't need to have Jasper's ability to feel the tension-thick air in the house and the storming footsteps coming from the library upstairs.

"Hey Nes, can you go call Jacob and tell him to come over?"

She nodded and called over her shoulder, "I'll still be able to hear everything you say!"

"I know that, enough with the tone!" I hated when I sounded motherly, but the phrases were becoming more and more part of my everyday language.

The three boys in the house were beyond any type of reason, mumbling curses under their breaths and then apologizing to us for saying them. Carlisle only paced back and forth which was never a good sign. I tried three times to get Edward to tell me what was going on but it was Alice who had to finally clue me in.

"Carlisle called up to Alaska to ask the Denali sisters if they had heard of anything regarding _The Chosen Ones_," Alice joked adding a mysterious voice to the phrase. "They hadn't, but Eleazar said there was a time, only a hundred or so years after the Volturi took final control, that a string of prophecies started buzzing, one being this ridiculous title. According to Eleazar there were rumors that they were started by witches or gypsies, but he is convinced it was started by someone _in _the Volturi, that one of their members is a prophet."

I squinted my eyes trying to wrap my head around the idea. "But Alice, isn't that what you are technically?"

"Nope. Prophets, who are actually religious so I guess it really isn't the right word for it, normally see the result of just one event. He or she would know what will happen, no matter what measures you take to make the outcome change, but couldn't necessarily tell you who, when or even where. It's kind of hard to comprehend. My gift is _so_ much better," she beamed proudly.

"Well, what did you see in that woman's thoughts?" I turned to Edward who was sitting on the big couch with his brothers all still stewing in anger. "Please pull it together Edward, Nessie will be up here soon."

"Too late," Alice snickered. Nessie and Jacob popped their heads up the stairs.

"Jacob, I can't thank you enough for today," Carlisle nodded.

Jacob gave him a half smile but it turned back to a stern frown. "Are _guard dogs _in this so called prophecy?" he asked in the same mocking tone the vampire used.

"Yes." Edward finally spoke up. "I have no idea what her name is, she never thought it. I saw her so called master, his name is Anatoli. She was replaying this supposed _prophecy _in her head. Coven of golden eyes that defeat the 'royals' and take over. And yes, Jake, it says before confronting these..._Chosen Ones, _you would have to get through their _canis custodis _first."

"Look mutt, you've made history," Rosalie sat down on Emmett's lap throwing a devilish grin towards Jacob way.

"I'm no damn guard dog," Jake sat in the overstuffed chair in the corner pouting, Nessie climbing up to sit with him.

"They can't be serious though. Taking down the Volturi? The woman... she said that by walking away we defeated them. That's not true right? And if this prophecy was true at all, Aro would have had us all killed before we could blink." The entire story was still confusing to me.

"Like Alice said, prophecies aren't specific," Jasper pointed out. "This rumor would have never started again if the Volturi hadn't come for Nessie because that's when all the witnesses saw," he paused awkwardly, "the werewolves. Before that no one would have ever expected us to be this so called coven or to have a human love interest end up a future quee--" Emmett kicked him hard.

Silence echoed around the room and I found myself looking from vampire to vampire. "Anyone going to elaborate?"

"There may be mention of a queen in the prophecy," Carlisle finally said. "Eleazar said his memory was... a little rusty."

"A queen," I narrowed my eyes forming a statement, not a question. "Let me guess, that would be me."

"It's just a very old fable, Bella, don't worry," Jasper promised. "Our concern is that those that do believe in it will seek us out to either side with us, or try to get us out of the way if we are, in fact, suppose to be the next ones in charge."

"And we only have one guard dog so they should strike now!" Rosalie laughed at her own joke and Jake growled.

"What should we do?" Esme's face was full of concern. "Should we go into hiding?"

"No, I think we should stick around. This Anatoli obviously sent an unimportant, unskilled vampire to visit us. No rational being would be that careless and lack so much self control. I hope by letting her live we prove that we aren't looking for trouble. It's a wait and see game. I'm going to try and get in touch with some of our friends, just in case."

Edward saw my face drop and came over to me, taking my hand in his. Would this be our life forever? Was this my fault? The Volturi wouldn't know us if Edward hadn't gone to Italy, if they hadn't seen him with a human. Victoria wouldn't have built the army, Nessie wouldn't have been born. I was the root of all of this.

"This isn't your fault," Edward whispered.

"How did you...?"

"I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking," he kissed my forehead. "Hell can take over this earth and it would all still be worth it because I found you."

Later that night while Nessie was being entertained by Rosalie's knowledge of all things cars, Carlisle called me to his study where Edward was already waiting.

"Bella, there is something we need to tell you, but we weren't sure if Nessie should know yet."

"What is it?" Edward's expression had me worried.

"There was a child mentioned in the prophecy that can live in two worlds. It's the real reason the rumors started again. She is the one that picks these... Chosen Ones. Renesmee fits the description perfectly."

"She's just my daughter!" I felt the rage inside of me. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"I really don't know how the rest of the community feels about all of this, or more important, if Aro and the guard believe it."

Carlisle's words didn't bring any comfort to me that night. I crept into Nessie's room later and laid down in her bed, my hand placed on her cheek watching her dream. Was there any truth to what this...prophecy... says? Sometimes I do feel as though she chose us; that _we _were blessed by her.

My daughter's dreams danced with images of Jacob and her cat. I smiled when I saw her memory of eating ice cream with Charlie. Then the happiness disappeared and her world was covered in a mist with dark cloaks standing far in the distance of the same clearing back in Forks. They walked towards her and even in this nightmare I felt myself fearing for her safety. Then I was there, glowing. The glow grew brighter and began to take over the clearing making the cloaks flee back into the mist. "Momma," she whispered in her sleep, a name she rarely called me anymore. It was 4am when she began to stir and her dreams turned back to memories of her family, so I left her to the privacy of her unconscious and found Edward sitting in the living room with classical music playing softly in the background.

"Hold me?" Before he answered I was already there in his arms and at that moment it's where I wanted to hide forever.

**Edward**

My wife was being called a queen. My daughter was... I didn't know what to consider her. My mind danced with the possibility that this was not some exaggerated rumor. What are the chances when it comes down to it? What I saw in Bella earlier today, the way she took control, she showed herself as a leader and isn't that what a queen is?

"I'm sorry I worried over you earlier, I know it upset you," I said in a low voice, cradling her in my arms. "It's just very hard."

"I know it is, but I'm strong. I know how to do this. I'm capable."

"I can see that now, I really can, I'm just paranoid."

"You don't believe in this do you?" I know she wanted me to tell her I didn't, that I thought we were normal or at least as normal as vampires could be. But it came down to the fact that I couldn't lie to her, not the way she was looking at me.

"Is it so inconceivable, Bella? We live in a world where myths and legends are real; where monsters do roam the night and men turn into beasts. You blame yourself but couldn't this be all a part of a destiny beyond our control? Alice said that no matter what attempts are made to change these events, they are set in stone; they will still happen."

She didn't like my answer and her body stiffened under my arms. Even if I knew what she was thinking no words would help change what happened or what may be waiting for us.

"What do you think about sending Nessie to Forks? Well, to La Push. We were the ones they found, not her. If we hid her..."

"I think that's a little premature. I know you like being prepared, but she's fine here for now. I would never let anything happen to her, love."

"Of course I know that, neither would I," she seemed almost offended by what I said, "but as a precaution she could be protected there with the pack. Jacob would be with her."

"You're telling me you wouldn't worry every second of the day? That Alice not being able to see her wouldn't make you frantic? You have good intentions but you need to have your mind here, with your _entire _family."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she sat up to face me, straddling my body with her legs.

I had an answer for her but I couldn't concentrate with her hands running up and down my arms. I pulled her in closer, she only teased me bringing her lips close to mine and then pulling back.

"It's been a while since we've been alone," she crooned.

My breath was erratic trying to compose itself. "What-- what about Nessie, she'll wake--"

"She is safely in her dreamworld. This is you and me right now, that's it." Now she leaned down and kissed me, my body burning beneath her. My hands found their way under her shirt, trying to pull it over her head but she stopped me. "Bedroom," she whispered. I picked her up in my arms and in seconds had her on the bed, our bodies melting together.

We had made love so many times but this was different. There was a deep seeded urgency I felt from her, like she was afraid this wouldn't last, like she was holding on for dear life. I didn't dare move from where we lay now, not wanting my bare skin to leave hers, not wanting to deal with a vision seen centuries ago that may become our reality.

**Renesmee**

My parents were horrible liars. No, make that my entire family. I know they mean well, but it's _my_ life. I'm careful around my dad to control my memories. I remember it all and I don't know if they could deal with that or whether or not they'd feel guilty. Or worse, if it would make them even more overprotective than they already are. I remember the clearing and the Volturi. I remember my mom putting me on Jacob's back and saying goodbye. I remember her face when she realized they were all probably going to die. I even remember comprehending that it was the last time I was ever going to see her.

My intelligence was constantly being taken for granted. My thoughts were more mature than my actions, I knew that, but my concept of what was going on was dead on. Aunt Rose could try to amuse me as much as she wanted with the cars but I still heard Grandpa Carlisle talking with my parents. I was this special child he said. I was angry that no one thought I should know about this, that I was too young to handle it. I know I'm only four, I know I _look _like a child, but it has been taking them too long to come to the conclusion that I deserve to not be treated as one.

I waited in the living room with my uncles, playing one of their new video games, when my mom and dad finally came out of their bedroom the next morning. Again, if they didn't think I knew what they were doing in there, then they were more naive than I was.

"You gonna tell me everything now?" I asked handing Uncle Emmett the game controller.

The missing family members appeared from their rooms hearing my question, all eyes on my parents, trying to figure out what their reactions would be.

"Do you know everything?" Dad caught on first.

"Yup. Are you going to stop keeping things from me?"

He debated to himself and then aloud, "maybe we should."

It was my mom, appearing so young in feature but so mature in voice, who argued. "Renesmee, you are a child. I know you don't think like one but you are and I will fight for that childhood if you won't."

"I don't need to be fought for, Mother." I rolled my eyes and that got her even angrier.

"But you do!" She threw her hands in the air, frustrated at the direction this was going. "Someone tell her, please!"

There was no help for her. She was on a losing team.

"I swear I will send you to La Push with Jacob!" she threatened. I wondered who would win _that_ battle. Could she send me away? Would they all let her?

My adolescent emotions began to get the best of me and I felt my lip quiver and my eyes go blurry with tears. "You would send me away Mom?" I ran to her, like the child she thought I was, holding her around the waist with everything I had, crying into her shirt.

"Baby I would never want to send you away," her voice sounded defeated.

"So I'm not going anywhere?" I knew already I wasn't.

"No, sweetheart, you're staying right where you belong," it was Grandma Esme's voice behind me. She was stroking my hair while her other arm was around my mom's shoulder, comforting us both.

"I wanna go see Jacob."

"It's late and Jake needs to work in the morning, you can see him tomorrow," Dad suggested. I was about to complain but that was just another one of the childish stunts that made them keep things from me, so I only frowned and nodded.

Later that night my mom peeked into my room. "What are you reading?"

"Tale of Two Cities."

She stood in my doorway, watching me but not saying anything.

"What is it mom?"

"Renesmee, I will treat you more like an adult if you can be straight with me. It has to go both ways."

"No idea what you're talking about," my eyes were concentrating on the pages of the book but I wasn't reading.

"You've been lying to us. You've brushed it off all of these years claiming that your memory is hazy when it comes to the Volturi but you remember it, don't you?"

I had just been whining about being treated like a child and now that she was speaking to me like I was an adult all I wanted to do was go back and claim ignorance.

"It's not a big deal, I know I'm safe here. I'm safe with you."

She came and sat on the end of my bed, taking the book out of my hands forcing me to look at her. "If you ever don't feel safe, I need you to tell me."

"I will Mom, don't worry."

"Renesmee, I do worry. I'm your mother that is what I do."

"You do a good job at it, that's for sure," I sighed.

"Hey, it could be worse; you could have Renee as a mother. I ended up mothering _her _most of the time," she was talking to the wall now, not to me. I knew why I couldn't know my other grandma... why I may never know her... but no one ever went into detail about the relationship she had with my mom and I guess that's why.

"I'm glad you're my mom," I said because it seemed to be the kind of thing you said during moments like these.

"Even with everything that has happened?"

"Especially because of everything," I said laying my head in her lap, letting her run her fingers through my hair. "I think it is destiny, Mom. I really do." She didn't reply, just let out a deep sigh.

We sat in the dim light of my room just enjoying the silence. I felt sleep beginning to take over but thought of one last question that couldn't wait until tomorrow. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"If you're a queen, does that make me a princess?"

She laughed and thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose it does."

She felt farther and farther away as the innocence of my dreams took over. It was in that world of clouds and white light that I saw my reflection in a mirror and a diamond tiara sitting on my head...


	11. Blinded

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***  
_A/N: I'm having serious serious writers block guys. I have future chapters... but they need to take place in chronological order and right now it's February. This chapter sucks but I didn't want to just disappear. I apologize ahead of time!!!_

Chapter 11 - Blinded  
**Edward**

School had been absolutely unbearable since we found out about a possible direction our future would take. I was in another world most of the day, even with Bella sitting by my side the entire time. She would jar me back to reality every so often but it wouldn't be long before I went to this other place that has become a second life for me. In this life we had to live like the Volturi. We had to hide from humanity, no longer able to blend in. We wouldn't be able to attend school and Carlisle wouldn't be able to practice medicine. The detail that worried me the most, no matter what she promised, was what it would do to Bella... taking everything that is normal out of the picture.

I was now in a trance, looking aimlessly out of the second story window, unable to listen to Mrs. Baldwin drone on about genus and species. The scene of the frost covered lawn below, dull with no dimension due to the sun hiding behind the incessant clouds that owned the skies, was even more depressing than usual.

_So sick of Cullen. Bella wouldn't be a problem without him. _Derrick Harris had become my new Mike Newton; a sore loser. _Who even wants her anymore? She's friends with Misty. Ugh._

These are the things I really did not consider when agreeing to change Bella. Of course it ended up being an emergency transformation, but all the same, I _should _have thought about this. I should have taken into consideration that she would have to deal with the drama of high school, the monotony of reliving the ages 15-20 and the repetitive classes... forever. I felt selfish still, regardless of how many times we've had the conversation, that I brought her into a life I hated for almost 100 years. Perhaps these are the reasons I am being over protective? Do I feel like I owe something to her?

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Hmm? Oh, binomial nomenclature."

_I would have sworn he wasn't paying attention, _Mrs. Baldwin thought although only smiled and nodded at my correct response.

Bella must have been thinking the same thing because she looked at me sideways and raised her eyebrows. I just tapped my forehead and grinned. In return she gave me the smile where only one corner of her mouth turned up and she looks at me through doe-like eyes. This, I had decided, was Bella's blush, minus the rosy cheeks. I needed to make changes for her; for us, before anything else happened. I would hate to move out after all of work Esme went into planning the house but I think it's what we needed. Someplace like the cottage; separating us as our own family but still close enough to our "coven." How I despised that term. Unfortunately it was coming up in conversation more often, most vampires didn't see each other as a family.

I was so involved in the aspect that we would need to live in secret underground passage ways, I missed the rest of the class. My view of the window that I hadn't take my eyes away from was suddenly obstructed by my wife, standing in front of me.

"You want to stay in biology all day?"

The bell must have rang because the room was practically empty, Mrs. Baldwin giving me a very odd stare, _Strange family. Nice, smart and polite... but strange_.

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"So I noticed," she said hoping I'd elaborate but to her disappointment I only took her hand and walked towards the cafeteria.

Alice was talking to me well before we could even see her and Jasper who waited for us by the stairs.

_The house will be pretty, but I don't think you should leave. Not right now, please? We need to stick together._

Damn her premonitions. When we finally did see them I only shrugged at her, Bella immediately recognized the signs of our private conversation and gave me a sour look.

"You _will _tell me later," she snapped.

Misty and Sophie sat with us as they had been since the day they had been first invited over. A part from Bella they were only two humans I had met that seemingly had no aversion to us. Angela, Ben and Mike all made an effort in Forks, but they did it out of loyalty to Bella, not because they ultimately enjoyed the company. Misty never had an unkind thought run through her head besides the occasional stab at Derrick Harris which made me like her even more. I thought Sophie on the other hand could block me like Bella because she _rarely _had a thought... until I realized she just doesn't really think but instead prefers to sing to herself. She was completely content being awkward and quirky; being different. I envied her in some ways.

Today, Alice fawned over Misty who had made the mistake of admitting she had a date. Bella's face showed an expression of both relief and pity. Relief that finally someone else could be Alice's barbie doll, pity because she knew what Misty would be getting herself into.

"You have to come over to get ready! Please, I have the _perfect _outfit for you to wear!" It was difficult to deny Alice's pleading almost child-like eyes.

"I guess..." Misty was uncertain and rightly so.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Emmett asked concentrating on balancing the tongs of a fork on his fingers. He had opened up to the two girls, more so than Rosalie and Jasper, but that wasn't a surprise.

Misty blushed. _I can't talk about this with them, it's so weird! _"He goes to the college," she murmured referring to Davis and Elkins College. _And he's so cute and polite and awesome but can't even compare to any of you! Oh, I can't believe I'm thinking that!_

I had to use all of my self control not to break a smile. I instead turned to Bella, who was resting her chin on her hand, leaning on the table with her elbow, looking extremely content.

Within ten seconds the tranquil atmosphere that surrounded our circle was shattered.

Alice's face went blank, a sign I knew well.

_The sun! _She screamed in her head. I saw what she saw with barely any time to think.

In one lightning fast motion I broke the clasp that held Bella's rings around her neck, faster than any human eye could follow. My mind was full of a deafening silence; I could only hear the metal rings bounce on the linoleum floor as if the rest of the world had ceased to exist. All the while I was following Alice's vision, changing constantly with my every move. I yanked Bella down to the ground before words even left my mouth.

"Oops, Bella your rings!"

We were under the table now, her eyes wide with confusion. The rest of the table was scrambling in reaction to our dramatic scene; seats went flying from the table and screeching across the floor. It seemed like it was happening in slow motion but in reality it had been a few seconds.

And then the sun broke through.

We hid under the table, neither of us breathing, our eyes fixated at the sunshine that was down beaming down right where we had been sitting moments before. I looked down at Bella's hand, it had moved just inches too far and was gentling sparkling in the rays, but she quickly pulled it back before I could point it out. We pretended to look for the rings, a few times I would push one farther from my fingers giving us reasons to crawl away from the windows.

Finally, we rose from our knees with dozens of eyes watching us in amusement. We were standing near a solid door now, blocked from any chance of natural light, but it still shined in through the windows at interval breaks in the clouds, surrounding us on both sides.

"What do we do?" Bella pretended to be concerned about her necklace, worrying over the broken clasp.

"Alice is figuring it out. That was a close one." I realized it was the first time I had taken a breath in minutes.

When I turned back to the table only Alice, Misty and Sophie still stood there. _You guys created enough distraction so I told them to get out of here. I can't imagine anyone saw, you guys were putting on quite a show, _she explained. _That was close, I'm so sorry Edward. I don't know how it slipped by me._

I put up my hand gesturing for her to stop apologizing and turned back to Bella who had given up on the necklace and slipped both rings onto the third finger of her left hand. It was amazing how much better it felt to see those rings where they belonged.

"Hey, I missed seeing those there." I completely ignored the fact that we were in a cafeteria full of teenagers, that we were almost exposed to most of Elkins High School and that Alice was wordlessly whining. I picked up Bella's delicate, pale hand in mine and kissed it, moving my other hand up to cradle her cheek.

She flashed me an expression of pure happiness, the one where she smiles with both her eyes and mouth at the same time, reached up on her tip toes and kissed me. "I had been feeling a little naked without them. I think I'll just wear them here from now on. They," she made a slight gesture to our audience, "can say whatever they want."

A foot below my eye level I noticed my tiny sister, pouting and stomping her foot. "Is it an emergency Alice?" I asked annoyed that I was jarred out of my moment.

"Well, not really," she contemplated. "We're just going to need to go home before our next class. I can't believe I missed this. What is wrong with me?"

"Is your necklace broken?" It was Sophie's little voice now next to Alice. "Oh no! I'm sorry Bella, I'm sure it can be fixed!" I had never heard the girl hold so much emotion behind one sentence.

"Yeah it's okay, I may just wear them from now on if Edward doesn't mind," she winked at me.

Misty clasped her hands together. "Oh you should! They're so pretty!" She took Bella's cold hand in hers before any of us could react, but had no reaction to the temperature. "They look amazing against your skin!"

_We need to make our exit Edward. Now. _Alice poked me in the back and gave me a nudge. _Oh, how convenient, _she broke into a grin.

I looked at her quizzically for only a second, and then the fire alarm went off.

"Emmett," we both said in sync.

The sprinklers exploded followed by shrieks of surprised students trying to get out of the indoor storm while teachers ran into the cafeteria trying to contain the chaos. We found ourselves in the middle of a sea of students making it easy to walk by the windows without being directly in the sunlight. In all of the commotion no one realized, not even Sophie or Misty, that the three remaining Cullens slipped out the side door.

We stood in a dark stairwell waiting for Emmett to drive around and pick us up. Alice twirled around the banister haphazardly, her eyes glazed over with visions of the future was passing through her mind right then. I tried to see what she was but her visions were inconsistent, jumping from one possibility to another, most of them being completely unrelated. I could see the look of almost physical pain on my sister's face as she tried to figure out what was going on.

In the truck Emmett wouldn't stop giving us grief for getting the seats wet.

"Shut up. We weren't the ones that pulled the fire alarm," Alice barked.

"Well I'm not the one that is supposed to see the future," Emmett was glaring at her through the rearview mirror. "That was too close, especially with those humans sitting with us."

"Enough Emmett!" I shouted, my voice echoing in the car making everyone wince in discomfort. I looked over at Alice whose lips were pressed together in a hard line, the little color she had to them was drained and they were stark white, matching her alabaster skin. "It's not your fault Alice; you can't see everything at once."

"No, there is something wrong," her bottom lip was now quivering as if she could cry. "It's like all static like when you're in between stations on a radio. It keeps flipping back and forth from different visions; I can't get a good reading."

Jasper put his arm around her, turning her head towards him and kissing her gentling. It was awkward almost because they rarely showed affection in front of people; I could count on one hand in the decades we'd been together how many times I'd seen it. "You saw the sun though, you did save the day," he pointed out.

Alice shook her head vigorously. "I only saw it because it was just about to happen. I should have known that already, before school. Very few things can change the weather. I should have seen that vampire too, before Bella went over there and before she was with Jacob."

The rest of the car ride was silent but I could hear their thoughts. Everyone had the same concern; what will we be missing? Even though not being able to see the werewolves was frustrating, it wasn't complete confusion. Again my mind wandered away to a future where we had to hide. We wouldn't know the important things like who was coming. We couldn't see this Anatoli, the Volturi... anyone. Then there were the little things like having to depend on the unreliable weather channel to see if it was safe to go to school or to just leave the house. We had been so use to having our future planned out for us, we took for granted what trouble we could end up in if we were blind.

Although Bella's mind was closed to me, her face said enough. I would once again need to convince her that sending Renesmee away was unnecessary, but did I believe that now? Maria could come back and we may not be ready. If we were at school she would be completely vulnerable to Daniella's power as would Carlisle and Esme. I slipped my cold hand into hers, playing with the rings now safely on her fingers. Even with the distraught expression on her face she was beautiful. I pushed her wet loose hair behind her ear, she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"It'll all be okay, we've been through worse," I whispered.

She looked up at me with an expression I hadn't seen in years; a look of complete and utter defeat. It was the look I saw the day we faced the Volturi, the moment we had all realized the probability of our death.

What she said next shook me to my very core. "Have we?"


	12. The Table Turns

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***

_A/N: Wow this story went in a different direction than I thought... just wanted to answer some questions about what's going on, I figure I can use this plot for future fanfics... I mean was there any doubt in peoples' minds that the Cullens would become somewhat famous? I'm not completely stoked about this chapter; it feels kind of thrown together to me. Maybe I'm just over critical, haha._

Chapter 12 - The Table Turns

**Bella**

Fog had settled around the mountains our miniature mansion was built on making it appear eerily out of nowhere. The dark sky, the precursor to a snowstorm, made all of the windows look black and uninviting as we pulled up to the front door.

As I walked into the house the tension choked me. It never seemed to leave the house anymore. It had stopped feeling like _home _weeks ago because you're supposed to be safe at home and we weren't anymore. I passed by the large mirror in the hallway looking at my reflection, shocked at what I saw; a ghost. My pale features were the same but it was something inside of me that felt empty... transparent... vulnerable. I looked around the room where Carlisle, Esme and Nessie were waiting, their faces cast with alarm when their eyes met ours. Edward slowly told them what had happened, his voice monotone and dark.

"We're leaving," Carlisle finally said after what seemed like a decade of silence, and that was all we would get out of him. Before anyone could breath another word he disappeared from the room and his office door upstairs slammed shut.

I mindlessly packed a suitcase; I had no idea where we were going or how long we would be gone for so I threw in anything that seemed rational. I eventually looked at the room that was strew with rejected articles of clothing and became lost in thought. I was brought back to the day Edward and Jacob fought outside of Forks High School, when I found out Victoria was back... coming to terms with the fact that she had never really gone away. Albeit my human memories were hazier now, I remember the relief when it was over, except it wasn't over. Because then there was the Volturi. Why was I so naive to think their departure met peace for us? Who was trying to get us now? Why did it feel like we were on repeat?

Lightbulb.

I was shaking from the oddest mix of emotions I could only liken to the moment I realized that Victoria was behind the newborn army. I felt in control but out of control at the same time. I walked on numb legs to our living room where Edward looked lost in thought. He turned to me, seeing my expression and followed me to the great room without a word. Emmett and Jasper were there, procrastinating. Nessie came out of her room hearing our footsteps.

"Alice! Rosalie!" I didn't even need to call for Carlisle or Esme, they were downstairs in a second hearing the sound of distress in my voice.

I tried to gather my thoughts. I tried to put them in a string of coherent sentences before I spoke, but I gave up. "It's like we're on repeat."

"What is?" Edward egged me on. I had stopped speaking.

"I thought this feels like we're on repeat. Like we're fighting and hiding and on guard again. What if we are? Victoria got through Alice's foresight. She figured out away around it. We're... we're famous now. Vampires know about us. What if they know beyond the confrontation with the Volturi? It could have gotten around; how Victoria evaded us." My normal light and airy voice faltered as I tried to continue. I couldn't so I pulled Alice near me. "You said it was like static. Like something is interfering." My shield went up around us, the invisible force finally protecting her.

I had never felt such a sense of easy when I saw Alice's face go into the familiar blank stare. There were eight stone statues waiting for something. Anything. Then the signature Alice smile inched it's way to her face.

"It worked. I... I was being blocked. I can see it all. We're going to be okay now though, we just have to..." and she again got lost in her vision.

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper put his arm around her, trying to bring her back to the present.

"It is Anatoli. He was doing this. The vampire was a test just like before," her little brow furrowed, "but he doesn't know I can see this. They're going to confront us."

"When Alice?"

"They don't know... they're waiting for something."

"Does this mean we aren't going anywhere?" Emmett asked.

"Forty eight hours," Carlisle deducted. "We'll wait two more days and see if they decide. We'll reevaluate then."

Alice hugged me tightly, lifting me off of the ground, laughing although the situation we were in didn't call for such. "I'm not broken!" And with the uplifting of her mood, the paranoia that had been suffocating the house was released and we didn't even need any help from Jasper.

Later that night though I was in the library, looking for a new book when I saw Carlisle sitting at his desk staring aimlessly into space, something atypical of him.

"Carlisle?" I knocked softly on the door.

"Bella," he nodded.

"What else is there? What is wrong?" Alice may be able to see the future and Edward may be able to read minds, but Carlisle was the sanity and reason in the family. He saw things in a way not even his gifted children could. I looked at him, so young and handsome, yet his eyes were so wise... most likely why his patients and coworkers at the hospital never question his age or expertise.

"In all of my years I've never met anyone besides Alice who could use their ability at such a distance," he frowned but his expression softened as he looked directly at me. "I know we have you on our side, but that is quite a powerful gift Anatoli has and we cannot have you with Alice every second for all eternity now can we?"

I acknowledged his point with a subtle nod. I knew there wasn't anything left to say when he turned his back to me again, losing himself in worry.

* * *

**Edward**

She did it again.

I was grateful that our future no longer hung in the unknown, but in the pit of my stomach a feeling of uselessness ate at me. It had only been a few years since Bella was changed, and I hoped it was only a matter of time before I wouldn't feel like this anymore, that perhaps enough new memories would over power the old ones. Maybe one day we would be over all of this... but then there is what Bella said. We were on repeat.

We hunted that night. The storm had left inches of snow behind making the forest look like soft clouds had settled on the ground. I barely ate; I was too preoccupied with the feelings that rattled through me. Every time I saw Bella and Nessie I wanted to whisk them way to some place safe, but then I had to stop and scold myself for again letting my overprotective instinct take over all rationality. Bella wasn't the one I should worry about at all, and she would never let anything happen to Nessie. What about Rosalie and Esme? Bella was stronger and more powerful than they are. Even Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. Jasper's military background would not help him against vampires with abilities like Jane or Alec. No matter how many centuries of experience Carlisle had and regardless of Emmett's brute strength, it wouldn't be a fair fight for either of them. Bella stood yards from me now, her skin blending into the snow, her dark hair standing out against the white world behind her, and the glow of the moon making a halo around her head. She truly was my angel.

"Edward?" My angel came towards me, carrying Nessie on her back. "Renesmee is tired, I'm going to bring her home, will you stay here with the others?" Her pseudo-command took me by surprise. Carlisle and Esme would always be our parents, but Bella was subconsciously taking charge.

I only nodded, watching them disappear towards the house, not even realizing Carlisle was behind me.

_She doesn't even know what's she's becoming, _his thought startled me.

"She was the weakest," I sighed.

_And now she is the strongest, _Carlisle finished. _This will be over one day and when it does I have no doubt in my mind that it will be in our favor._

Carlisle's confidence helped me get through the rest of the night until we got back to the house, and seeing Bella sitting in our living room reading contently made my anxiety melt away. She gave me sanguine smile, one of pure assurance. I laid down on the couch, my head in her lap looking up unblinking. She was so calm as though she had the entire world wrapped up just as she wanted it.

"Is it weird that all of my doubt has gone away? I can't find any reason to be afraid anymore," she met my eyes. Carlisle was right, she has no idea who she's turning into. She can't even explain the confidence she feels.

We tried our best to have Carlisle excuse us from class until we knew what Anatoli was up to, but again the voice of logic out ranked all of us. "He knows enough about us so he must have some idea of our routine. If we change it, he may get suspicious. Alice and Bella have a few classes together, I doubt any catastrophic decisions will be made during the span of one biology class." After almost one hundred years together I knew this was a final decision.

* * *

Alice was pleased to be in Bella's little protective bubble and for own amusement kept pointing out insignificant things in the future, like taunting me about the Valentine's Day present I was giving Bella tomorrow night and how Derrick Harris' car was going to break down on the way home from school. Then her face would turn into pure misery when we went our separate ways leaving her to tune out the unfocused future. I felt just as uncomfortable as Alice did while I sat through biology with Bella. In our next school I was determined _not _to take this class.

Instead of waiting for us half way to the lunchroom, Alice was standing outside our classroom door clunking herself in the head like you would do to a television that's on the fritz. She practically ambushed Bella, her eyes wild and overwrought. Once at Bella's side she sighed peacefully, immediately going into her blank stare, checking on every possible aspect of our future. She didn't even pretend to get food at lunch, but sat there stiffly with a vacant look on her face, catching the attention of quite a few students who whispered amongst themselves.

_"...I mean what is she doing? Trying to see the future?" _Rebecca was leaning over her table of lackeys, sending sideways looks our direction. She had stayed away from all of us since the stairwell incident, her thoughts were now consumed with a secret jealousy of Misty and bitter attitude against Bella and the attention she still got from Derrick.

Bella laughed lightly, also hearing Rebecca's accusation. "Oh the irony!" She turned back and looked at Alice who was still listless at the table, now gaining stares from both Sophie and Misty.

"Is Alice... okay?" Sophie asked in a shaky voice. _She looks possessed! _Finally not only did Sophie have an actual thought but she showed a little bit of apprehension.

"Alice you're scaring the humans," Rosalie nudged her, whispering in a low voice that was inaudible to our mortal tablemates.

As if nothing had been going on Alice threw herself into the middle of a conversation Jasper was having with Emmett regarding a show on the Animal Planet channel. Emmett looked bored at first but when Jasper got unusually animated and started talking about people on ships throwing grenades at each other over _whales_, he became much more intrigued.

_I wonder what a whale tastes like... _Emmett pondered momentarily.

"You would think that," I quipped.

"Who would think what?" Misty asked. I hadn't realized she had been paying attention and was caught off guard with no sensible response.

"Oh you know Emmett," Bella chimed in easily, "he has a one track mind, he's not hard to figure out."

Emmett laughed and flicked food from his fork at Bella who dodged out of the way just in time.

"Very mature, Emmett," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I realized then that Alice had gone back to her blank stare, definitely seeing _something _this time. She looked at me, not quite as worried as I thought she would be. _Not an emergency, _she promised. _Very interesting though._

I tuned into her vision understanding what she meant by interesting. We had been so used to malicious attempts on our lives we hadn't even considered the possibility of an alliance. It was not even twenty-four hours ago that we were all ready to admit defeat and go into hiding...

* * *

**Bella**

I know Alice had gotten a good glimpse into what was coming when she came out of her trance because of her automatic reaction to look over at my husband. Yet the serene look on her face and the relaxed expression Edward held made it seem unlikely that the news was bad.

_You have me intrigued, _I sent the thought his way but he only winked.

The bell signaling the end of lunch shrilled, students begrudgingly heading to their next class. "Alice are... well is everything okay? It seems okay, but will you be fine in class?"

"Everything is great Bella!" Her enthusiasm was not a façade; she was truly content with whatever she saw. "See you in a few!"

My eyes never moved from Edward's face as we walked hand in hand to class but he refused to recognize my coy attempt at getting him to spill what he knew. Just before entering our next class he swung me around pinning my back to the lockers. "Later," he smirked bringing his face so close to me I could smell the sweetness of his breath.

"Great, leave me hanging," I scowled.

"Oh, see I thought you loved suspense movies? Think of this as a _really _good one." He kissed me, one of his take-my-breath-away kisses, and walked gracefully into the room never wiping the smile from his face.

Class had only been in session for ten minutes before I looked over at Edward. _Tell me now._

He relented knowing I would make his life hell until he told me. Pulling out a piece of paper he explained in his most perfect calligraphy:

_Anatoli wasn't purposely blocking Alice, he was blocking a tracker. Which one we don't know but my guess is the one Maria brought with her. His power is very impressive, he scrambles the signals although I don't know why mine isn't affected-- maybe because it's immediate? He wants an alliance, not a fight. He sent that vampire to see if we were benevolent or not. From what Alice picked up, they want to talk about future Volturi altercations. I would hope it doesn't come to that again, but it doesn't hurt with this whole prophecy nonsense going around. He plans on coming to the house but I'm going to recommend to Carlisle we meet them half way once we know which route they're taking._

This was definitely a one eighty. Allies? Comradery was rare in this new world of mine. I saw first hand how torn our friends were on whether they should get involved or not during the Volturi's last visit, even among their own covens.

We were all eager to get home, the rest of the day dragging on more slowly than it normally does. Alice may have felt positive at lunch but I could tell immediately after school she was anxious to get the timeline down and gather as much detail as possible. She linked arms with me in the car, her eyes reading the future as if it was a book. I felt like I was along for the ride because her grip on me would intensify every so often.

"Alice, you know you don't have to be pulling my arm out of it's socket? You could even be in the front seat and you'd be fine," I suggested but her face didn't so much as twitch.

"Hey what if your face got stuck that way?" Emmett turned around, while driving, laughing at his own poor joke.

"Car." I barely realized Alice had spoken. I was too busy getting tossed into Edward while Emmett maneuvered the Range Rover around a car that had suddenly hydroplaned on the icy road.

"Thanks!" He brushed off our near collision without a second thought.

"Maybe you could concentrate on getting us home and not parking this thing in a ditch somewhere," Edward retorted.

"_You're_ giving Emmett driving advice?" I scoffed. "Pot calling the kettle black much?"

"Yeah, what she said!" Emmett looked back at us again just to annoy Edward. "Look Mom, no hands!" His big knee was the only thing steering us around the slick roads.

"Enough," Edward gave him a daring look and Emmett knew then the games were over. I always found it funny that although Emmett was technically three years older than Edward, and physically bigger, the chain of command had Edward second in line after Carlisle. It wasn't the first time I thought of Carlisle as the Alpha and Edward as the Beta, but if he ever knew I was comparing him to a pack of werewolves there would be hell to pay.

When we pulled up to the house I had to have Edward help pry Alice's arm out of mine, but she still hovered around me like a hummingbird to a flower.

"For Christmas sakes Alice!" I shook my arms, clearing the immediate space around me. "You're making me claustrophobic!"

"What Aunt Alice doing?" Nessie came from the yard with Jacob in tow.

"She's being Aunt Alice," Rosalie affirmed.

With that Alice was out of her otherworldly state, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Welcome back to Earth," Jasper teased her. "Are you going to fill the rest of us in sometime soon?"

Alice sped past the early details, the ones Edward had already told me in class, getting to the 'when'.

"Late tomorrow," she definitively. "They're coming from the northwest, my best guesstimate is they are somewhere between here and Columbus right now. We should probably go out and look for a good meeting place, somewhere away from any towns."

"Away from Nessie," Edward added.

"What?" Nessie flew from her seat over by the couch. If the daggers in her eyes were real, they would be aimed at her father. "You're going to make me miss this _again?"_

"Nessie," Edward crouched down to her eye level, a tone of sincerity to his voice. "If anything ever happened to you..."

"I'll be fine, Dad." Her brown eyes were so unwavering, so intense, he looked away.

I took a moment to inspect my daughter who was now standing next to Alice. Renesmee was almost four foot seven, only three inches shorter than Alice. We estimated she was about ten or eleven, but Carlisle said if so, she was tall for her "age" and would take after her father in the height department. Her shoulders were square and straight, her chin tilted up in the air ever so slightly, trying to make herself bigger than she appeared. Her face was so childish yet mature. Was she really in any danger? Any more danger than the rest of us?

"She can stay," my voice surprised even myself. "She has a right to stay."

The entire room fell hush. Five pairs of golden eyes looked at me startled, one brown pair looked completely awestruck.

"Bella, I think you and I need to talk about --" Edward began.

"No, we really don't," I interrupted, angry with his immediate resistance to the idea. "For almost two years I danced around your family as a human and here we are trying to protect someone who is moremature and more versed in the world of mythological creatures than I was, not to mention she is _much_ less breakable."

"She has a point..." Alice said, putting her arm around Nessie.

Edward now saw what I had, how similar in build the two girls were even though physically they were almost ten years apart. This did not seem to bring him any comfort. With a scowl on his face he strode out of the house.

"So you're serious?" Nessie was still wary of my decision, not completely sure I would follow through with it.

"On one condition," I told her.

"Knew it was too good to be true." Her forehead crumpled, waiting for the bad news.

"If I tell you to leave, you leave. I don't care what the circumstances are," I held firm on my demand.

She looked at me thoughtfully and then over to Jacob. "It's probably your best bet, unless you want to take it up with your Dad..." Jake kidded.

"Alright," she grimaced.

"Now I need to go pacify your father," I sighed.

I was dreading this conversation mainly because had I for the last few months been giving Edward grief for still trying to protect me and here I was now adding my daughter into the mix. I walked out the door ready to face the firing squad.


	13. Starlight

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***

_A/N: Yay for sappy Bella and Edward moment! Yay for some Nessie and Jake time! Yay for more stuff that you need to read to find out :)_

Chapter 13 - Starlight

**Bella**

I felt like a child who had done something wrong as I walked out to where Edward sat on the hood of his car, his chin resting on a clenched fist. He sat there not moving or breathing, looking like Auguste Rodin's Thinker statue. I stood there, playing with what was left of the snow, mixing it with the dirt until I was standing in mud. Twenty minutes went by with Edward sitting there, with me standing in front of him. At one point I heard from the house the whispers of my family and turned to see them peeking out the second story window. _Eavesdroppers_, I sneered.

Finally, after another ten minutes I was fed up with this silent treatment. "Edward Cullen, enough with the juvenile antics! Are we going to talk about this or not?" I had my arms crossed, trying to look serious and fierce when he finally looked up at me.

"Does it matter what I have to say? Seems like I'm going to be overruled any how," he said under his breath.

"I want you to-- no, I need you to-- understand where I'm coming from. Isn't what I said true?"

"Yes."

His answer surprised me. I was waiting for the wrath of the Gods to come crashing down on me, but here all I got was a simple undisputed _yes_. I sat next to him now so our sides were touching, but I wasn't sure if he wanted me any closer, his body still stiff and rigid. Again he fell silent and I became distracted watching the sparse clouds that dotting the sky move swiftly by the moon that was now cut off in an odd shape, the next phase after the full moon we had earlier.

"I really don't think you understand." His words came out of nowhere, and there was a pain behind each one. "I really have been trying but it's extremely hard to just step back, it isn't who I am."

I couldn't disagree there. For the first few years all he did was promise me with everything he had that he would never let anyone or anything hurt me. It took up a lot of his time and effort to keep someone like me, who had been a magnet for all things dangerous, from an untimely demise.

He slid off the hood and stood in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I wish I cold stay angry with you, but you make it absolutely impossible."

"Same goes for you," my arms now around his neck staring into amber eyes, which still could not hide his torment.

"Can you go back to the house for a little while? I want to give you your present early since we may be, um, busy tomorrow night."

I scrunched up my nose and narrowed my eyes.

"Please don't give me that look," he scolded. "You can at least give me a tiny bit of slack? Amuse me for just tonight?"

"I swear if it's anything like this--" I held up the charm bracelet that never left my wrist. The five-carat diamond heart was picked up by the moon sending tiny rainbows everywhere. "--we _will _have problems."

"It's not," he guaranteed. "Now please, to the house?"

I stuck my lip out, something that Nessie would do, and he only laughed walking off to the back of the house.

I paced back and forth outside of the window. Alice would look over at me from the dining room table where she was pretending to do her homework, letting loose a giggle every once in a while.

"Can I help you Alice?"

"Nope, not at all," she sang.

I could faintly hear him slip into the room, he couldn't sneak up on me like he used to. "All ready. And thank you for being patient, I know it's not one of your strong suits," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with."

It didn't take me long to realize that we were heading to the clearing about a mile from the house. Immediately I noticed a black monstrosity sticking out like a sore thumb and a blanket on the ground. Edward was visibly nervous, not like him at all.

"Okay, look," he said sternly. "I know you don't like... well presents that normal girls like. And this is just ridiculous and something I would never buy... but I was out of ideas and so yeah," he blabbered making little sense.

I took a better look at the big black object. "Is that a... telescope? It's huge!" I looked at him warily. "How much did this cost? Thought you weren't going to be spending money?"

"No, I said it wasn't anything like the heart," he corrected. "Will you please come here?"

He looked into the telescope and focused it, stepping away so I could stand in front of him. "Okay, it's right there... in the middle of that focus point."

I leaned in to see the stars brighter than even my sensitive vision had ever seen, I was enveloped in a world that was beyond this one. One star was surrounded by a box and in better focus than the others.

I was confused and Edward noticed, pulling me down to the blanket. "Look, I know it's all fake, it's more of a marketing ploy, but... I--" He was stuttering, staring down at something in his hands. The strange lighting made me almost believe he could be blushing. Edward rarely got frazzled and I couldn't help but break a smile at his awkwardness. "--Well, just here."

He shoved into my hands a wooden frame, inside of it a certificate for the adoption of a star. Carefully carved around the edge of the frame was a quote: _"If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand."_ My eyes stung from immortal nonexistent tears. I finally looked Edward in the eyes, my heart lurched right out of my chest.

"It's wonderful Edward," I said softly, taking his hand. I leaned down to inspect the certificate closer. "Andromeda?"

"Yeah, that's the constellation it's in," he lay down on the blanket and I followed his lead. "I was going to get you one in Cassiopeia, who was a queen in Greek mythology, but I found out she was vain and that just didn't seem right. Andromeda is her daughter, the princess." He rolled my head closer to his so we were looking in the same direction. She's that "V" shape right... there. It's difficult to see her this late in winter, the fall is better," he promised. "That right there," his finger moved to the right of Andromeda, slowly outlining what looked like a stick figure. "That is Perseus. He rescued Andromeda from the sea monster and later married her." He turned his head now and winked at me.

I contemplated these foreign characters that now spread across the sky. Fact or fiction? I wondered to myself. We spent the rest of the night in that very spot watching the stars orbit around us as the North Star stuck to its place in the universe. The sun rising from the east soon out shined my star, I hadn't even realized how many hours had gone by.

"Alice must be freaking out!" I suddenly realized. "We need to get back!"

Edward felt that it was unnecessary to ruin our Valentine's Day and refused by pure stubbornness to rush back to the house, taking the time to disassemble the telescope. I left him there in the clearing, darting around the trees to see Alice walking out the front door with a frown on her face, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Carlisle would not let me go find you but I have to say, I am hurt Bella that you would leave me like that. All night I could barely see anything!"

I really didn't feel as though I should be apologizing especially because she once again became my other half, invading my personal space, not letting me go any farther than a few feet away from her. The morning went by with no relevant visions, just details that we were already aware of. It wasn't until almost noon did the future speak to her.

"I need a map," Alice demanded, staring into space but extending her hand out. Jasper spread the large map out of the table, handing her a marker. Alice never looked down at it, her hand traced a path from somewhere in the woods of central West Virginia, slowly winding around rivers and roads, all the way to Elkins. "There," she nodded.

Carlisle inspected the trail closely, measuring the distance between the surrounding towns. "Jasper, pull this up on the computer. I want to see it in satellite."

Upstairs the entire family crowded around the monitor, the satellite map clearly showing the terrain, all the way down to tiny specks representing houses. I realized that no one was breathing except for Nessie, whose beating heart was also fluttering with excitement. Jasper carefully compared Alice's map to the computer and pointed to a corresponding place on the screen. "They're passing right through here, see the trail they're taking? We could intercept them here." It was a dense forest that lacked any roads or signs of civilization and was spotted with light green patches of fields.

No one nodded in agreement, no one opposed, we just stood there mentally preparing for whatever was coming next.

There wasn't a single cloud in the sky that afternoon. I tried to pinpoint where my star would be right now, but with the sun blazing above me and my sense of direction scrambled I gave up and turned my attention back to Nessie, who was rambling on about nothing at all. Edward wasn't paying an ounce of attention, Jacob nodded and smiled and Alice only half listened, keeping her mind on the future. The rest of the family followed in the second car. We would drive north of the place Jasper picked out and backtrack by foot from there so Anatoli and his coven, who were heading south, would pick up our scent and hopefully meet us.

We left the cars in a park and started our tramp through the woods. "Jacob, you and Nessie should go about 20 yards that way," Edward pointed. "I doubt they like the smell of dog." He couldn't help but grin. The low blows were mostly all in jest now but I could tell they both still got a kick out of insulting one another, even after all they've been through together.

Jacob had no comeback for once, just turned up his face and walked away with Nessie, far enough away that I could barely see them. The sun was ridiculously bright and between the reflection off of the snow and that of our sun-sensitive skin, the entire forest seemed to be covered in diamonds. It didn't take long before we came to where Alice was positive they would cross and in no time we were in a field, not as large as the battle field in Forks, but big enough to have enough space between us and them.

At the far end of the clearing we positioned ourselves under the tree line, standing in the shadows away from the sun. Edward and Carlisle both paced back and forth, Esme sat with Nessie on her lap, running her fingers through her hair and talking to her quietly. Rosalie looked bored, Emmett and Jasper were amusing themselves by practicing wrestling techniques and Alice sat on a fallen log on look out.

"Where's Jacob?" I suddenly realized he was gone.

Edward gestured behind us and out from behind an evergreen came Jacob, in wolf form. He walked over to me, running his head under my hand, a low purring sound coming from his throat. Nessie walked over and draped one of her arms over his back, barely able to reach. I realized how funny it truly was right then that my daughter was completely unphased by all of this. She took a handful of his russet fur and hoisted herself onto his back, sitting on him as if he was a horse.

"They're running late," Alice said in disgust as if they were delaying her plans for the evening.

Jacob's big black eyes looked over at Edward.

"Yeah, might as well, can't hurt," Edward answered.

"What did he say?" I hated when Edward answered questions that were never spoken.

"Surveillance," Nessie answered, not her father.

"How do you know? Can you speak wolf now?" Emmett joked.

"No," she scrunched her face up in aggravation. "I just know."

Edward always thought that Jacob and I had our own language and that he was on the outside. I finally know how he felt. Everyone looked curiously at the hybrid and the werewolf as they took off following the edge of the forest, neither of them finding her statement odd. I guess if Edward and I could read each other as well as we do, there's no reason Renesmee and Jacob couldn't.

* * *

**Jacob**

I understood why Bella agreed to allow Nessie to come to this... meeting... but at the same time it made me uncomfortable. Yes, she was probably more durable than I was, and just as fast, but I couldn't shake the memories of her as a tiny baby. She felt weightless on my back as I glided through the trees, keeping a nose out for any unfamiliar vampire scents.

"Maybe go up that hill?" Renesmee suggested. I could only snort an agreement and turned to the ascending rocks.

She slid down off of my back and shaded her eyes against the sun, staring down at her family who were only small white dots now. I walked to the other end of the hill, looking towards the direction that the vampires should coming from, but even with the wind blowing the right direction I couldn't smell anything. When I turned around Renesmee was leaning back on a tree, sunning herself.

"Do you think one day Mom and Dad will let us take a vacation? Somewhere sunny?"

I walked over to her and sat down, still on guard.

"Promise you'll take me to the beach one day? A real beach, like, California maybe?"

I gave her a toothy grin, thinking about First Beach and how often we can go there after we move back north.

"Not La Push," she added and then continued. "Dad still isn't thrilled about this, it's so annoying," she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them hugging herself.

I rolled my eyes at her. _He's not the only one, he just is the most vocal about it, _I thought.

"I know," she said as though I had spoken aloud.

I was getting used to the fact that she could get somewhat of a handle on my thoughts. I asked Sam about it when I was home. He said he hasn't seen anything like that before, his only guess is that she is on a different wave length being part vampire and between her parents abilities, it's fathomable that she would have an even stronger mental connection with me.

She patted me on the head and now rested against my body instead of the stiff tree. "Did you know Jake, this is one of my favorite places to be? With you I mean."

It would be years before she could comprehend the feelings she was having and for the first time I actually ached knowing that the day would eventually come, and with that a possibility she may resent me for the secrets and lies. No matter what the future held I knew for sure that not being with her would be more painful than I could bear.

The sky was now radiating shades of orange, yellow and purple as the sun began to set, preparing for another night. Down below the rest of the Cullens were sitting anxiously in the same place. Nessie curled up closer to my fur, her body almost as warm as mine.

"Jacob, did you know you are super comfy?" I could tell by her voice that her eyes were closed. I stifled a laugh, my body shaking under me. "Shhhh," she whispered.

The day ended with just Nessie and me in complete peace and quiet. Perfect. The only trace left of the sun was the warm colors in the distance. The moon and stars were taking center stage now. It made me uneasy that this would be happening at night, not that the darkness would impair our vision at all, but it just seemed safer to confront them in daylight. I concentrated on the stars again, wondering which one Edward had "bought" for Bella. I was absolutely appalled at first when Alice told me where they were last night, in disbelief that they had so much money he could actually purchase part of the universe. But she assured me that it was something anyone could do, Edward was just running out of the creative ideas that Bella made a prerequisite for receiving any gifts.

It must have been about eight o'clock when Nessie finally stirred. Until then, I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep too. I was alarmed at first but the field was quiet and the air scentless. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Jake! How could you let me sleep! And don't tell me I need rest!" She stopped long enough to look at the moon that hung so close to us it was as if I could jump up and bring it down to earth. "Wow, I've never seen it like that before!"

It was so bright it could have easily been mistaken as day.

The wind picked up just then and we both could smell them immediately. "Should we go?" Nessie asked, her nerves finally kicking in.

I shook my head, wishing I could talk to her. My clothes were unfortunately left down in the clearing when I phased. _I want to see as much as I can before reporting back._

"We're only waiting until we see them, then we're going back!"

I was dying to know if she consciously even knew she tapped into my thoughts. Not something I could worry about now.

There was no mist tonight. No clouds. No fog. The stars twinkled ten times brighter and the moon owned the sky. Maybe that's why when I saw them appear from the trees, their pale skin glowing in the moonlight, they didn't look as dangerous as I thought they would. The leader was no taller than Edward and much leaner. His hair was a silver grey, shaded just darker than his complexion. The rest of them filed in a double line behind him. They all wore similar clothing, walking like ghostly soldiers on a mission. I couldn't see the details of their faces from the hill but I was only picturing blood red eyes.


	14. The Meeting

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***

_A/N: YAY 1,000 hits in one day! FINALLY!_

Chapter 14 - The Meeting

**Edward**

Any and all decisions Bella and I had made in regards to my overprotective nature were now null and void. I could hear their thoughts, not a single one _sounded _malicious-- more so they were frightened, but they were for the most part thinking in Russian, one language I didn't know well. Regardless, my knees were bent slightly in a quasi-crouching position in front of her, prepared for the ground to open up and have hell attempt to swallow her whole. I felt her hand on my shoulder and was waiting to be reprimanded for my irrational response, but she squeezed it instead, moving closer to me. I composed myself as their faces became clearer. Carlisle took one step forward and I did the same. It didn't surprise me when Bella also kept in measure with us.

Anatoli was in front, his thoughts, much like Carlisle's were calm and rational. His hair was completely silver, but his face didn't show age. Perhaps in his forties and went grey prematurely? His features, all of them, were lean and slender. His eyes, of course, were a blood thirsty red. My attention hadn't left his face long enough to pay much notice to the ten vampires that stood obediently behind him.

_I don't see the child, _he pondered_._ _Would they have left her?_

Growls escaped from my chest at the mention of Nessie yet Bella's arm did not restrain me.

A hint of amusement flickered on his face. _Could this be the one that reads minds? _

"Yes, it could be," I answered blankly.

Carlisle stepped in. "If I could beg your pardon Anatoli," the Russian's face lost a bit of its composure when he was mentioned by name, "we have come here to listen to what you have to say and we would all like to know the intentions behind this _visit." _

We now stood in a line, the eight of us. Psychologically, there must have been some disadvantage because the minion vampires fanned out, five on each side of their leader, in a way that made them look almost robotic.

"I was hoping," he said carefully, his Russian accent much thicker than it came across in his head, "that we would be meeting somewhere more... hospitable."

"You must understand," Carlisle held a relaxed smile on his face that I envied, "we have not had very many allies and your ability left us quite in the dark regarding your goals."

I thought I had subconsciously begun to growl again but I realized that it was Bella, not me. For once I had to restrain her now, her teeth bared and eyes black with fury. I followed her glare to the fiery red head she had met with Jacob, who stood at the far end of the line, true panic shadowing her features.

"Hmm, yes," the Russian said. "I apologize for that, it wasn't your senses I was trying to obscure. I'd also like to apologize to you," he turned and looked at Bella who did not look his way. "Isabella, correct?"

Bella's eyes went from the redhead to Anatoli, a look of pure hatred danced on her face. "Bella," she fumed.

"Bella." It was more of a sigh than a word. "Bella I want to apologize for Katerina's actions. It was poor judgment on my part to send someone with such poor self-control." He actually bowed down to her, Bella jumped back a bit out of shock. "We do only want to talk. I would expect by now if we had wanted anything else you would already be well aware of it."

_Well, Edward? _Carlisle asked. There was no sense in trying to speak privately, we would need to go too far away to be out of earshot.

"It would help if they could all think in English," I hissed. I one language I never cared to become fluent in was now smacking me across the face.

Before another word was said there was a frightened cry from the line of vampires, all of them shaking violently and hovering away from woods. I couldn't make out the single word they were repeating over and over again in their frenzy but whatever it was, Anatoli was about to lose his entire fleet.

I turned around to get a glimpse at what they were so frantic over. A pair of glowing eyes were standing among the shadows that not even the moonlight could reach. Jacob slinked out of the woods, Renesmee now standing next to him, one hand clinging tightly to his fur, eventually leaving his side to hide safely beside Emmett.

"Vlkodlak?" the man to Anatoli's right questioned.

_What are they talking about? _Jacob was standing on the other side of Bella. _If they call me a guard dog I swear to all that is mighty..._

"My people are asking about your..." he only looked down at Jacob. It was one thing to believe in werewolves, it was another to see them.

"I really would advise you to _not _refer to him as a dog," I warned.

"Vlkodlak?" once again the man asked, the harsh Slavic syllables making him sound even more desperate than before. A confused looked took over and he inspected the moon which although it hung low and bright in the sky was now a crescent shape. "Werewolf?" he repeated in English.

Anatoli also looked up at the moon and then at Jacob. "Shapeshifter. No full moon tonight," he assured his companions. "Is he civilized?"

"Wanna find out?" Emmett spoke up giving them an over-sized grin.

"I think we need to get past this hostility," Carlisle said.

"I see only progress," Alice stated but her expression became cross as though she was about to reprimand a child. "And on that matter, I have a question. How does your ability work? Why was I affected and Edward wasn't?"

"You have the sixth sense," the man that stood next to Anatoli stepped confidently forward now. "Precognition."

"We came across a group of vampires on our way here. Katerina can read intentions, the main reason I sent her to you. These nomads did _not_ have good intentions."

None of us interrupted, Anatoli was doing what we had asked-- telling his story.

"Ivan," he referenced one of the smaller, younger, vampires in line, "can cloak us from others; hide our position, albeit for only a short period of time but long enough to evade them. Unfortunately, the nomads' tracker already sensed us which was the reason for using my ability."

Anatoli studied Renesmee who was still half-hiding behind Emmett. A part of me was glad that her audacious attitude was being kept in check by her new found nerves.

"So this is the Golden Child. You are _stunning _little one, but much older than I expected. Were you not born only a few years ago?"

"She grows more quickly than others," Bella said flatly. "She will reach the age of eighteen within another three years."

"So it's true, she is a hybrid," Anatoli brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. "Able to straddle both worlds."

"It is just like the prophecy said," Anatoli's right hand man leaned in closer to him. "What does this mean?"

"About that..." Carlisle lingered. "You should know, we were unaware of this rumor."

"Ahh, it isn't a rumor. Can you truly ignore the coincidences that match with this prophecy? For instance, your queen right now has the ability to block us all from your minds. The power of the mind is the Volturi's greatest weapon. On top of that you have both the ability to read the present and the future, no wonder why Aro was so keen on your family. You add him and you would have the past also. You told Katerina that you did not defeat the Volturi, that you don't want power or status. I am sorry my new friends, but you have it. We came from Russia to see you ourselves, to see what we can do to help your cause."

"I'm not a queen," Bella huffed but she was ignored.

"The Volturi have a purpose in our world," Carlisle was standing tall. "They keep order. They are dedicated to keeping the secret. Their tactics are not ones we would ever use."

"And that is my ultimate point. What is that phrase that humans use? Good cop, bad cop? No one respects the Volturi. The Volturi is feared. The others though, they will respect you and your coven. No, they _do _respect you. We have come quite a distance and every vampire we met was well versed in your story. They know of your abilities, they know of your allies," he glanced only shortly at Jacob, still wary of the red beast. "They know if they confront you, they _will _lose."

The bright moon surrounded us with a luminescent white world, the opposite of the sun's warm orange glow. The eleven painted statues stood waiting for a reaction from us, but nothing came. I had been so engrossed with the change that happened within my family, I never stopped to consider the change on a larger scale. We had done something spectacular. _Bella _had done something spectacular. Why for one moment any of us thought we could leave that behind as if nothing happened, I don't know. This malignant realm we existed in had been uncompromised for thousands of years and we had shaken that to the very core.

I turned to look at my family, all their thoughts coming to the same conclusion as I had. This was not an option. This was not something we would be able to fight. Bella was finally wrong. We were not on repeat anymore. Our life had taken an about face. For the first time since we moved to Elkins, I saw a different future for all of us.

**Bella**

Night turned to dawn, the sun challenging the moon for the rights to the sky. The clouds took over again making the day darker than when the moon was out. The tension had dissolved and the two covens intermingled without fear, each side pondering what this all really meant.

The man that had stayed by Anatoli's side all night was Nikola. In the dim light I could see that his features were both kind and soft. If you put him on a horse he would be the picture perfect Prince Charming, minus his mahogany eyes. I was nervous at first when he knelt down to Nessie's eye level and raised his hand to her cheek, but to my surprise she smiled.

"We match!" she squealed at their shared power. She in turn put her hand on his face, his eyes intense as if he was watching a horror movie.

"Chërt!" His sudden Russian word surprised Nessie and she stepped back. "I would have given anything to be there. How many shapeshifters are there?"

I decided that she was showing him the meeting with the Volturi. Jake, who still refused to turn back to his human form, growled. He stood behind Nessie, shadowing her every move.

"Plenty, but they live back in Washington. All but Jacob," Nessie patted him.

"And they are loyal?"

Jacob let loose a bark and in seconds Nikola had his coven behind him, waiting for the next move.

"Jake stop!" Nessie shoved him. "Be nice! They're just curious!"

"I _really _would watch what you say around him," Edward was trying not to laugh. "And to answer your question, they are our equals; we are loyal to each other."

I had never heard Edward revere the Quileutes like that. It made me feel almost proud. Jacob looked back at Edward with eyes of admiration. In many ways I wish the pack had been here to see this, to see that they helped change something.

Edward stayed close to my side all night and into the day, his arm wrapped around me. I was mentally spent. I never realized how truly hard it was to be brave _all the time. _I saw one of the woman in the group, about my age, staring at us with a sweet smile on her face. Her head tilted to the side like she was recalling memories. Her copper hair was long, curling in tendrils past her shoulders, her full lips pursed, ready to speak.

"Ames sœurs," her voice was so light and airy. I immediately recognized her soft French, but didn't know enough to understand what she said.

"Soulmates," Edward whispered. "She said we're soulmates." He hugged me so tightly I thought I would burst.

Her walk was as graceful as her voice as she headed towards us. I had always thought of Rosalie as the most gorgeous being I'd ever seen, but this French girl had no competition. I couldn't even imagine what she might have looked life in her human life.

"I am Élisabeth," her French accent was a change of pace from the sharp Russian words. "You remind me much of my past. You changed... for him?" She leaned into me with such compassion I melted under her gaze. Her eyes instantly caught my attention; gold. She noticed. "Yes, I feed as you do. It was... too difficult for me, much like your brother," she said referring to Jasper. They _did _know everything about us. "I am only an empath though, I cannot manipulate moods like he can, but all the same the death of my victims drove me mad. My brother Gabriel and his mate, Adrianna, follow the same path." Behind her was practically a mirror image of herself. Gabriel had the same copper hair but cut short, and the same soft and graceful features but closer to Jacob's height than Edward's. Adrianna, almost as tiny as Alice, stood hovering at his side, a mane of brown hair hiding most of her face.

I found myself sitting crossed legged next to Edward on the snowy ground looking at the alluring girl who mimicked my move. She told me her story then, in a cool and trusting voice, as a mother would read a fairytale to her child...

Élisabeth and Gabriel Marceau grew up in Paris in the early 1900's, she told me. Yes, Paris, I thought. She belonged there with designer dresses, French lace and delicate china tea sets. I took her away from the rural snow covered field in West Virginia, picturing her on cobblestone streets with the Eiffel Tower in the background. But they were seventeen when they were attacked, some how surviving. They hid in shame, as Carlisle had done, when they realized what they had become. Neither of them really remember their first year, they said that it is more like recalling a nightmare. When their bloodlust had calmed, Élisabeth went back to Paris to find her _beau, _as she put it. Henri was disgusted immediately at the sight of her. How anyone could turn away from her beauty puzzled me to no end, but Henri, her _âme sœur, _ran from her. Heartbroken in every way possible they left Paris again. Élisabeth's ability made it impossible for her to feed off of humans, their pain and suffering becoming hers, so the twins left France, living in the wilds of the Russian tundra for decades which was where they came across Adrianna who also hunted as they did.

"During the Cold War the fear of nuclear war was heightened and the Soviet Union became dangerous for all creatures living there. When we met Anatoli, regardless of our dieting preferences, we decided to stick together to up our numbers," she finished. There was no happily ever after to this story. It just ended in a cold hard facts.

I found myself clinging to Edward, to _my_ âme sœur_, _his eyes troubled by my reaction. I didn't have to have empathic powers to feel Élisabeth's loss over Henri. I had lived that once already, but he _had _come back. We _had _our happily ever after.

"Have you been back to Paris? What happened to your parents? What.... what happened to Henri?" I felt like a noisy child but I couldn't stop myself.

"Years ago. They're dead. He's dead." The pain on her face was wiped clean. "It is easier when they all die." The sudden sobriety of her voice scared me.

I didn't want it to be easier. I didn't want people dead. Edward was trying to comfort me, rubbing my back and holding me tighter. Nessie walked right in the middle of our silent circle and sat in my lap.

"Whatcha talking about?" She looked from me to Edward to Élisabeth. "What's wrong?"

I felt Jacob's warm breath on my neck, he nudged me a little as if to say _Buck up Bells, you're fine. _

"You should not look so sad, Isabella," her French voice made each letter sound like dripping honey. "Loss is inevitable," she frowned, feeling how troubled I was. "It was a long time ago, Bella. That was a girl I barely remember, in a world I no longer know. It's just a story now."

I was not sure what had been decided between Carlisle and Anatoli. I had no idea what this alliance would mean. I was so wrapped up in the fantasy world of my new friend, I didn't realized how quickly time was passing by. She wanted to hear all about the things no one else wanted to know. She wanted to know how I met Edward and the moment when I knew I loved him. She smiled as I told her about our meadow, about his marriage proposal. She felt like one of my oldest and dearest friends as I recapped the past seven years since I had met the Cullens.

The sun began to set once again when we finally said goodbye. The mist that had settled made me feel as if I was in a dreamworld; one from my human life. Élisabeth walked towards me, her white dress was picked up by the wind and blew ever so softly around her elegant figure. Her mouth came to my ear, her breath freezing cold. _"Il n'y a qu'un bonheur dans la vie, c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé."_

I couldn't speak, her words leaving me memorized. I didn't even have time to ask what it meant before Anatoli led them away in two single file lines, disappearing into the forest just as they had appeared the night before.

It only took moments before Jacob and Nessie fell asleep on our drive back to Elkins. I was barely aware of myself, let alone the way Edward was looking at me. I was too focused on the French girl. Her words, her story... everything.

"Do you even know what she said?" Edward finally asked.

I pressed down on my lips and shook my head. "I don't think I want to know. The words were too lovely, I don't want to ruin it."

Edward didn't give me a choice. "There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved." His velvet voice made the words so beautiful, it was even comparable to those of Élisabeth's.

"Edward?" I offered him my hand, which he graciously accepted. "What are you thinking about?"

He smiled at his own private joke. "I was thinking... that I need to learn Russian." His eyes were smiling at me as he leaned in, paying no attention to the road, to kiss me. "Also," his lips barely moved. "Je t'aime de tout mon coeur."

_I love you with all of my heart._


	15. Normalcy

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***  
_A/N: A little lighter than the drama. I'm a little lost with direction right now. I do want to emphasized the original point of this story; Bella dealing with her new life. _

Chapter 15 - Normalcy  
**Bella**

We had gotten excused from class for the next few days, a death in the family Carlisle told the school. What we all really needed was some down time. Recuperating after a mentally trying week. Alice let us know when the Russian coven was safely back in Asia. It _had _been Maria that they had run into but she gave in and slunk back to the south once word got around the states of our new status. Esme was bound and determined to get us back to a normal routine.

"Nothing is changing," she said in her best motherly tone. "If we are needed, then we assess the situation, but until that happens we go back to being us."

Carlisle stood behind his wife letting us know that he was on her side and there would be no arguments over it. There was very little push back from the rest of us, knowing on some level it's what we all wanted.

Normal.

I thought of a quote I read once, one that always stuck with me. It said _there's no such thing as normal, just a lot of weird people with things in common. _I nodded, agreeing with myself. We would go back to being ourselves and that still meant inviting Misty over for a famous Alice makeover.

We really had no beautifying products in our house anymore since I had been the only tortured soul which ended four years ago, so I wasn't surprised when Alice burst into the front door with two shopping bags of makeup and hair products. She was followed by Jasper who carried three other bags, logos from each designer store advertised across them. He mumbled something about being outrageously pretentious, put the bags down on the couch and stalked off to his suite.

Alice ignored his complaining and skipped over to Nessie, who had been helping Esme work on a scrapbook, and handed her an entire bag of clothes. Renesmee shrieked with delight, grabbing the bag and running off to her room.

"Alice I thought we talked about this," Edward was stern looking way down at his innocent sister's face. "There are _no _presents for her without our permission. Not even _our_ family's bank account could handle two compulsive shoppers. It may be too late for you but I want my daughter to respect money."

"Yes Edward, you are just the epitome of fiscally responsible. Owning a $250,000 car that you don't even drive," she snapped back. She had a point, although she would lose this battle in the end.

"My daughter, my rules," he stood firm. "And," he added quickly as he saw her turn towards me for help, "don't even think about trying to get Bella on your side. I won't let you guilt her into how deprived her poor daughter is."

Edward definitely didn't need to read her mind to know the lines she would try to pull on me. I was the worst pushover when it came to Alice and everyone knew it, _especially_ Alice.

Admitting defeat for now Alice disappeared into the large bathroom to set up her personal salon and await Misty's arrival. Seeing that Esme lost a helping hand I went over to the table to learn more about the scrapbooks she had been working on. Carlisle had gotten her a professional-grade camera when we moved to Elkins and she had become completely immersed in her photography and was now intent on making scrapbooks for every memory possible.

I looked down at the page she was working on, smiling at the pictures from my birthday and Charlie's visit. I was fascinated by the stickers in different objects, representing any event you could possibly imagine. I held up a miniature birthday cake between my fingers amazed that each candle was topped by the tiniest orange gem for its sparkling flame.

"Here Bella, I want to make a Christmas page. Pick out which pictures and stickers you want." She slid a stack of pictures, at least 50 of them, across the table and with it a box full of everything Christmas related. I picked out a Christmas tree sticker that was actually fuzzy with fake needles and then ten little stockings. I organized the stockings to run along the top of the holly red page, one for each of us. Flipping through the pictures I started to separate some of my favorites: one of our massive tree and the presents that flooded the great room, a picture of Nessie opening gifts while sitting on Edward's lap, and the best of all, a picture of all of the boys in Santa hats, looking less than thrilled.

You couldn't get any more normal than making a scrapbook. Definitely normal.

I felt Edward standing behind me. "We're going to need to build an addition onto the house for all of these scrapbooks."

Hmm, an eternity of scrapbooks. In one hundred years when we're making _another _Christmas page will this still be normal?

I didn't get to finish my thought because the doorbell rang. Alice pranced over, effortlessly opening the heavy double doors. "Misty!" She jumped up and hugged the tall girl. Not only did Misty never react to our cold skin, but Edward promised it never even crossed her mind.

Alice dragged an unsuspecting Misty through the house. "Alice! Wait! Geeze!"

"You have _no _idea what you're getting yourself into," Edward snickered. "You've officially sold your soul."

"Edward Cullen did you just refer to me as _the devil_?" Alice gasped in horror.

"Not directly," he called over his shoulder, still laughing, as he walked over to his piano.

The bathroom on the first floor was the size of a master bedroom. Misty ran her hands along the marble countertops and fingered the gold frame of the antique mirror that hung the length of the room. "You're entire house is just amazing. It's unreal."

"Sit!" Alice practically pushed her into the chair.

And so the makeover went. I stood leaning on the doorframe most of the time, a part of me worried that if I got to close Alice would move onto me. After hair and makeup Alice pulled up an entire rack of clothes. Misty's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Alice, are you joking? Where did you get these?" She fingered through the clothes, every one of them a high end label.

"Oh don't worry," she hushed. "These are just some of our clothes. Lots of girls, lots of clothes right?" Misty couldn't follow Alice's quick reflexes but I saw her pull a tag off one of the brand new shirts she had just purchased today. Misty was only nodding looking rather overwhelmed.

I watched Alice work her magic and then I saw what Misty looked like in her days of "popularity." Her simple beauty was replaced by an absolutely gorgeous girl. When Alice finally freed her, Misty looked amazing, yet at the same time awkward in her own skin.

"I haven't seen this person in a while," she said softly.

"Hey now," I walked over putting an arm around her. "You can look anyway you want on the outside. Just don't become that person inside again."

"I'm so nervous Bella," her face was scrunched up, her eyes wide with nerves.

"Just think, you can't get any worse than Derrick," I joked. She finally smiled and relaxed.

"Thank you guys so much, I don't know what I would have done without you!" She hugged us both at the same time.

We stood on the porch as she got into her car, waving and wishing her good luck.

Makeovers on friends, that's normal.

I was content for entire thirty seconds, but then I heard Edward and Carlisle upstairs arguing... and that would most likely be anything but.

I love books. I love their smell. I loved the texture of their aging pages. Some of the ones Carlisle had dated back centuries. Those were my favorite by far; it felt like they had a history all their own beyond the words written inside. I realized we gathered in the library more often lately when Esme's large dining room table had been the setting for most of the family conversations. Now we found ourselves surrounded by the overstuffed arm chairs and floor to ceiling books. Nessie was sound asleep. Alice and Jasper were the only ones missing but Carlisle didn't seem to mind.

"You really don't think that the Volturi will confront us again? This can't be sitting well in Italy." Edward was pacing and clenching his fists as he does when he's frustrated.

"I don't think they would chance a possible repeat." Carlisle was shaking his head while tossing a baseball up and down. "Anatoli _was _right. The Volturi's deadliest weapon is the power they have over the mind. By making Jane and Alec useless it changes their entire strategy."

"But they know that now," Edward argued. "They could come back for a purely physical fight."

"They still wouldn't chance losing one of their own, not because they would care, but because it would show true weakness. Besides, from what it sounds like we would have many more on our side at a moment's notice and I know Aro well, he has most definitely considered that already."

"So we're really going to accept this?" Rosalie looked truly bothered. "Why do we always need to get involved?"

I couldn't help but wince. The _always _she was talking about was code for _Bella. _Rosalie had always and will always consider the original run in with James to be _my problem_ and not a Cullen problem, therefore every single event that transpired after that was only one long trail of _Bella Problems_. We may understand each other better, we may have bonded some during my pregnancy, but the issues she had with me from the beginning will never completely dissolve. I've come to accept that, but it doesn't make it any easier.

Edward immediately became defensive when he saw me react to her remark. "Rosalie, everything we've been _involved _in has been Cullen family business."

"So you say," she sneered.

"So we all say Rosalie," Esme put her hand on Rosalie's shoulder who quickly shrugged it off.

"You can bring the past into this until the end of forever but it won't change anything," Carlisle was clearly annoyed at Rosalie's rude dismissal of Esme. "The present is what's important and I don't think we need to actually do anything. We go back to how things were, as Esme had suggested. Alice keeps an eye out but we just keep on living. No one is asking us to go and hide in underground caves."

Rosalie only hissed and stalked out of the room. Emmett dutifully followed her but I could tell he was not looking forward to the foul mood she'd be in. Edward must have read something interesting that Rosalie thought because his eyebrows raised.

"They're going away for college next year... right?" Edward said only half-sarcastically. Rosalie must have been far enough away because I heard no reaction from the other side of the house.

"It may be time to let them go off again for a while," Esme saddened. "They returned with us to Forks when Victoria showed back up. They didn't get much of a break."

I could tell Carlisle although nodding at the suggestion, did not like the sound of it either. Regardless of her cold personality, Rosalie was one of their children, and it was hard for them to be a part.

It was quiet in the library for a while until Alice and Jasper walked in. I noticed that Alice did not make a grand entrance as she usually does but came in timidly.

"Alice what is it?" I gave her a sideways look.

"Carlisle, do you know how to get in touch with Anatoli?"

"Yes, he makes his money through hotels he owns in many parts of Asia. He left me one where he checks messages at. Why?"

"The Volturi haven't decided yet..." My frozen heart froze even more as soon as the words left her mouth. I liked Rosalie's idea at that moment. "They know the Russians came to see us. They want to go find them... they just haven't decided if they should or not."

"I am so not going to Russia!" Rosalie was now downstairs and heard the entire conversation.

"I will call him right away so they can strategize," he promised but his face turned into a frown. "I guess this has come sooner than we expected. And no Rosalie, I don't believe we will need to go to Russia."

Suddenly I was all for Rosalie's idea. I would not go to Russia either. I would not subject myself or any of my family. The Russians came to us, we didn't ask for them to become involved. Was this me being selfish again? Possibly. But my stubbornness would win over in the end. We would not be siding with anyone.

Then I saw Élisabeth's face in front of my eyes and I felt horrible. I would want to defend her and Gabriel and little Adrianna. I would never let something happen to them. I must have been shaking my head while I fought with myself because Edward nudged me.

"Can we go?" I asked quietly.

Carlisle was on the phone speaking in some Slavic dialect. No one else asked us where we were going; we just disappeared out the window towards the meadow.

"What's wrong?" Edward had stopped when we reached it but I had kept walking.

"What did Rosalie think before she left the room?" I evaded his question for now, my back towards him so he couldn't see my face.

"I don't like to talk about what I hear Bella, you know that." His loyalty to his family was unwavering, even if it was Rosalie.

I turned to face him when I realized he was behind me.

Edward sighed, hating that I had that kind of control over him. "She really feels useless. She does not have any skills besides fixing cars and being pretty."

"But only five of us have any type of ability and Nessie's power isn't any good during a confrontation. Jasper's can be irrelevant in most situations also. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett have nothing at all." I was perturbed at Rosalie's underlying bitterness. She always had _something. _

"But Jasper has his military training as well. Emmett has his strength. Carlisle and Esme don't really see the world like that; they hate violence and confrontation so they aren't really considered in the mix." I could tell by how Edward was speaking that he really understood where Rosalie was coming from.

"You especially can make us all feel a little worthless," he saw my face drop as he spoke and he quickly comforted me. "It's nothing bad. It's nothing you did wrong. You just have a very powerful gift. You constantly save us."

My feelings weren't hurt but I did feel a little guilty. Before I could ask another question Élisabeth's face came back to me. My reaction must have mimicked the one in the library.

"Now stop avoiding my question," he demanded.

"I don't want to go to Russia, Edward. Carlisle may say we won't have to but what if we really are needed there? What if they need _me_?" As far as we knew, besides Anatoli's scrambling power and Ivan's ability to hide them, they had no defense.

"You're thinking about the French girl?"

"Élisabeth."

"She made quite an impression on you. Her and her brother."

"I felt horrible when I realized I would be leaving them vulnerable too. I couldn't let something happen to them!" My heart was hurting at the thought.

"It must be difficult for you to handle your humanity in this body; in this life."

"What are you talking about?" I snorted. "You keep saying that but the rest of the family has it too. Rosalie saved Emmett. Carlisle saved you and Esme. That's humanity."

Edward shook his head, he seemed almost embarrassed. "Remember when I told you that I coveted you? That I had no right to have you?"

I recalled the vague conversation from my human life when Edward refused to sleep with me before we were married.

"I was selfish to do that to you. And Rosalie saved Emmett because he reminded her of the little boy from her past. Carlisle saved me out of loneliness. Yes Carlisle is dedicated to his patients but that is as humane as he can get. His patients aren't putting him in any dangerous. He and Esme both have compassion, but like the rest of us it is directly related to our family. I don't know if you realize how difficult it was for all of the vampires to be witnesses for Renesmee. It's not how we work. They did it for the sole reason that it was the right thing to do."

He hadn't been looking at me before but he brought me closer to him and looked directly into my eyes. "You on the other hand actually _feel _for others. It's quite a remarkable trait, something that was magnified when you changed rather than suppressed." He paused taking my hands in his face. "Promise me something Bella?"

"Yes." I couldn't say no the way he asked.

"Please never change that and _never_ feel as though you have to."

I could only nod because he was kissing me.

I was restless the rest of the night. Edward and the boys went hunting but I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I tried to read but I ended up just staring at the pages blindly. Alice was overly optimistic that Élisabeth and her family would be fine, although she wouldn't go into detail.

"Bella, I want to give you a heads up because I know you don't like surprises," Alice fiddled with her fingers. "We're going somewhere tomorrow; everyone but Rosalie, Emmett, and Nessie. They have a day planned so she'll be entertained. I wasn't sure if we were going to go since everything happened but we are now. Just trust me on this okay? You'll enjoy it."

She spoke so fast I didn't get a word in. If we were doing something that had nothing to do with the Volturi, Russia or the like it would be fine with me.

**Edward**

Alice thoroughly enjoyed the praise I gave her when she told me her idea. It really was something I thought Bella would appreciate and I surely would enjoy it. It was old fashion of me but I checked myself again in my black and white tuxedo. Alice had dragged Bella off to her room and locked the door to Bella's dismay. She had ordered dresses when the invitation first came. We still didn't tell Bella where we were going.

I changed back into regular clothes; the tuxedo would wait until later. I heard the girls come out of Alice's suite, Bella carrying a dress in a white hanging bag.

"You cannot show him yet!" Alice ordered.

"So I'm guessing formal?" Bella looked at me. "Can I please know now?"

I didn't see why not. "The Cullen family has given quite a bit of money to Carnegie Hall for a long time; give or take fifty years. They have a black tie charity event that we haven't gone to in some time, being that we lived out west for so long. So, we're going. It'll be a lot of chatting with extremely important and wealthy people but then we get to watch the New York Philharmonic and Bella, they are just amazing."

I saw her eyes light up just a little bit, I think more because she saw my own excitement. She held her covered dress a little tighter.

"It's about a four hour drive... well with me driving that is, so we're leaving in a couple of hours. You better go get ready with Alice and Esme."

Hours later I waited in the great room with Carlisle and Jasper, all of us in our tuxedos. I saw all three women come into the room at once but my eyes were only on Bella. She wore an emerald green silk dress. The sweetheart neckline was frosted with darker emerald beading. Her dark hair was swept up in a twist, single curls framed each side of her face.

"You are stunning," I whispered. I was in a trance. I couldn't believe she was mine.

She smoothed out the lapel of my tuxedo. "And you are incredibly dashing."

I kissed her passionately then, not caring that everyone in the room was watching us. I suddenly didn't want to go to any event. I wanted her. Alone. Both of our mouths parted, her breath warm and sweet against lips. My breathing was becoming labored, my hands tightened around her. Then she pulled away.

"Edward," she gave me a half smile. "You're embarrassing me."

"It's your fault," I smiled but my breathing was still erratic.

"Let's go you two," Alice teased. Carlisle and Jasper were obviously uncomfortable with the steamy show, Esme was glowing.

_I don't think you will ever know how happy it makes me that you found her, _she thought still smiling.

The rest of the family got into Alice's Porsche but I gave Bella my arm and lead her to the Vanquish. "Really?" she was surprised.

I didn't respond, just opened the passenger door, Bella gracefully sliding into the seat. Before I closed the door she looked up at me, lowering her shield and letting me see into her mind. The love and passion of her thoughts forced me to close my eyes so I could handle the intensity of it all.

On shaky legs I got into the driver's side taking her hand. "I love you too."


	16. High Society

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***

_A/N: So I started to wean away from the drama in the last chapter and wanted to make this one just fun. Keeping to Stephenie's theme you'll have to use your imagination to fill in the details... although I pushed it a litttttttle farther than she may have. Couldn't help myself. I actually wrote the first paragraph and last paragraph FIRST, haha._

_Oh and another note: I don't think this charity event actually exists, it's just for fun. The names of the people here are completely fictitious but the mosaic and other details of the hotel and hall are completely legit! _

Chapter 16 - High Society  
**Bella**

I could not stop staring at Edward. It made me think back to when I was human and how just the presence of him left me completely speechless. It made me flustered, the way he was touching me. I could tell he had lost interest in going to New York and he was having wanton thoughts by the way he was touching my leg and then pulling back, as if he would pull the car right over then and there to have me if he kept it there too long.

I had never been to New York before but recognized it right away. The city that never sleeps it was called, and rightly so. From the moment we crossed the bridge the entire place was alive, more than the entire state of West Virginia could ever be. The cars, the people, the buildings that looked like they lived among the clouds. Even the birds that flew from the trees planted on the sidewalks seemed louder and more animated.

Edward seemed to know exactly where he was going, weaving through the busy streets and endless traffic lights. He finally pulled up to a building that had to be close to fifty stories tall. Above the canopy in huge golden letters read THE WALDORF-ASTORIA.

"Edward, I thought we were going to Carnegie Hall?"

"The banquet is here first," he was already getting out of the car and handing the keys to a valet. I also saw him slip a fifty dollar bill into his hand. "You'll take extra care of her I'm sure," he said coolly, the valet only replied with a confident _yes'sir _and drove off.

Although there were dozens of fancy cars lining the streets and crowds of women in elegant dresses and men in crisp tuxedos preparing to enter the hotel, they all stopped and looked at Edward and his fantastic car, but I believed it was because he was so breathtakingly handsome. He walked around to my side, opening up my door and giving me his hand. Again I felt eyes on us and murmurs among the onlookers. I used to feel so mediocre when standing next to Edward but now I felt like I belonged on his arm.

_"Oh my God have you __ever seen such a gorgeous girl?"_ I heard an older woman whisper to her group.

_"And look at that boy. Oh my oh my,"_ said another one. They must have been editing their words because Edward looked down and winked at me.

_"Who are they?"_

_"I don't know, they arrived alone."_

I realized then that Jasper was handing keys to the Porsche to another valet, also slipping him money. Carlisle had Alice on one arm and Esme on the other following us inside.

The largest chandelier I have ever seen welcomed us inside the lobby. The gold hardware was picked up by the light, the hanging crystals sparkled. Directly below the chandelier was a mosaic of several people in a circular pattern: a man kneeling at a woman's feet, a couple holding each other, women fawning over a child. The tiny pastel colors were all tinted by the gold light of the room. I stood with my feet at the border. It felt almost wrong to walk so casually across such a beautiful piece of artwork.

"The Wheel of Life," I looked up to see a very handsome middle-aged man standing at my side. "It is made up of 148,000 pieces of title. Brilliant, yes?"

"Yes, very."

"Parker Brantley, manager of the Waldorf-Astoria," he reached out his hand and to my surprised instead of shaking it he kissed it.

I always hated my full name but this was one setting where it seemed appropriate. "Isabella Cullen." I tried to pull my hand away, it was awkward the way he held onto it just a little too long.

"Do you need an escort, Ms. Cullen?"

"Mrs. Cullen," I found myself correcting him, something I was not accustom to doing because of our roles in normal society. Before I knew it Edward was there then at my side.

"Edward Cullen," he said smoothly, extending a hand so Parker Brantley would need to let go of mine.

"I was just giving Isabella some insight on our fabulous hotel."

"Louis Rigal was an amazing artist," Edward said nonchalantly. I couldn't help but smirk when I realized how taken back Parker was by the obscure information that Edward had shared. "My _wife _has good taste." His eyes kept completely calm but his words were sharp.

Carlisle walked up then with the rest of the family, nodding to Edward. He took my arm, not giving Parker Brantley, the manager of the Waldorf Astoria a second look. His face was stern as we walked down a long hallway of black and white titles.

I tugged on his sleeve just a bit so he leaned down closer to me. "I must say Mr. Cullen, you are rather sexy when you are being overprotective over something _other _than vampires or werewolves."

He gently kissed my head and chuckled. "We're here," he physically had to turn me toward the open doors. The Grand Ballroom which was easily over two stories high had balconies hanging around the perimeter of a room that was two times as large as the first floor of our house. The ruby red patterned carpet was adorned with a regal-looking black border. The walls were a bright white and gold leaf trim framed the entire room. The lighting they had on gave the entire room a hint of silver as well.

"This is... just wow." I couldn't take in enough of the room.

"Cullen." Carlisle said to a man behind a table at the entrance.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Behind us came an older man, but I'm sure by the looks of him he would rather be called a gentleman. He had an old fashion tuxedo on and bifocals that I didn't even think people wore anymore.

"Yes'sir." It was strange to hear Carlisle refer to someone with such a proper title.

"Malcolm duPont, chairman of the Carnegie Hall Board of Directors. Your father has been quite a generous donor to the arts. I'm sorry to hear about his passing. I do wish I had gotten to meet him."

"Thank you for your condolences, Mr. duPont. We will of course be continuing his wishes to fund Carnegie Hall in the future."

So Carlisle had to pretend to be the son of the man who was oh-so-generous. I'm sure this is another reason they didn't go to these events often; they had to wait until, again, everyone who knew them was gone in one way or another.

"Please, call me Malcolm. Is this your family?"

"My wife Esme, my children, Edward and Alice, and my children-in-law, Isabella and Jasper."

You could tell Mr. duPont was doing the math in his head trying to figure out how old Esme and Carlisle were while comparing them to their seemingly young but married children. He was definitely too polite to say anything, but curiosity was present on his face. It only took another moment until he shook Carlisle's hand and walked off to greet another notable donor.

"Edward, what if someone _does_ notice you guys from the last time you were here?"

"Well, the crowd here is on the latter side of their life and we haven't been here for twenty years. Emmett, Alice and Jasper didn't come last time, Rosalie was Carlisle's sister and I was Esme's nephew. But even if anyone who was around does, they most likely don't have the best eyesight." He was taking off my wrap as he joked, handing it to the coat check attendant.

The room was set up with dozens of high top tables, silver linens draped over them. Vivid arrangements of white flowers and loose green foliage fell from vases that were at least three feet tall on each table with candles floating in water at their base. Smaller versions of the lobby's chandelier hung from the ceiling. When I took Edward's hand again it was unusually warm. He showed me hidden in his palm a hand warmer.

"You get a lot fewer stares this way, an old trick of Carlisle's."

We all obediently followed Carlisle around, shaking hands with people, nodding and smiling. There were always eyes on us. Edward claimed they were only on me, but I begged to differ. I felt like I was being spun around the gigantic room in a whirlwind. We came across one man who claimed to remember Carlisle's father, but later Carlisle told us in private that he had never met that man in his life.

Malcolm duPont tapped a microphone that was standing on a raised platform. I barely listened to him as he talked about the importance of music and the history of not only the city of New York, but of our entire country. He introduced a few other important people who had practically the same things to say. I instead took in every detail I could. Esme was dressed in a cool lavender dress, albeit plain with no ornate details as mine did, she looked gorgeous standing next to Carlisle. Alice of course chose a more modern style dress; the black floor length gown had subtle tiers of chiffon fabric and hung asymmetrically across one shoulder. Her short hair was not spiky as she normally wore it and there were two silver clips on either side of her head. I suddenly reached up to my own head, fingering for the diamond comb Alice had given me for my updo. I didn't know how much it was worth, but enough to make me paranoid of losing it. I found it safety tucked into the twist and sighed in relief.

After the speeches a string orchestra began to play softly in the corner and Edward took my hand to the dance floor that sat in the middle of the room. I hated the fact that I could no longer use the excuse of not being able to dance. He swept me into his arms, one gently around my waist, the other hand finding mine. I heard hushed sighs and murmurs.

_"The most gorgeous couple I've ever seen."_

_"How romantic!"_

_"They look straight out of a fairytale."_

I supposed we did. I was in the middle of the most gorgeous room I had ever stepped foot in, in the arms of the most perfect man in the world, in a dress befitted for a princess. A curtain had fallen on all of the negativity I had been holding onto and I let myself relax in the safety of Edward's arms.

All too soon the music stopped. I noticed the caterers were taking away the food and wine that had been provided and people began to file back out to the lobby. It took a while before I realized what was going on outside. The entire street was lined with limos, easily taking up two city blocks. A group would enter one of the stretch limos, the door would close and a valet would hit the roof, signally the driver to take off.

"It's rather showy, I know," Edward mumbled. "Carnegie Hall is towards the other end of the island, about a ten minute drive." We got into the limo with our family and another couple who were with their son.

It was now seven and the city that seemed so vibrant in the day was ten times that at night. It felt like the sky of stars Edward had shown me in the meadow had actually settled here around us, each light twinkling for its own reason. People still walked the streets, cars still zoomed by. Once we were off of Park Avenue I noticed that we had started a processional with several streets blocked off to give us room.

I could feel the young boy in the limo with us looking at me. He was about my well, physical age, perhaps a little older. The average person would consider him attractive, but when you're sitting in a limo with Edward, Carlisle and Jasper it's hard to compete. His mother, a plump woman with a serious bouffant hairdo held together with what I can imagine was an entire bottle of hairspray, was chattering on with Esme, who was only sweetly nodding.

"Rhodes. Caroline Rhodes. This is my husband, Charles and my son, Maximilian." She talked so quickly it sounded more like a nervous chicken than a human being.

"My name is Max," the boy whispered to me. "Sorry 'bout my mom, she's a little overly social."

I didn't want to seem rude but I had no interest in talking with him, I was too eager to see everything the streets of New York had to offer from the tinted windows of the limo.

"It's fine," I smiled kindly. He took that the wrong way.

"So, you have a big family?" He leaned in closer.

Edward interjected before I could say another word. "Nice to meet you Maximilian." I could tell Edward purposely used the full name that the boy blatantly despised.

"Max." He never looked Edward in the eye while correcting him, his gaze settling on my hands.

Edward openly laughed to himself; the Rhodes gave him a look.

"So," Max started again, "he your brother?"

"Maximilian!" Caroline Rhodes snapped. "What kind of proper grammar is that?"

"I apologize. Is _he_ your brother?"

"No, I'm her husband," Edward was getting plenty out of this game with Max. It was probably what made him laugh in the first place.

"Wow, you guys are kind of young aren't you?"

Again his mother shrieked. "Maximilian!"

"No, ma'am, I don't mind." Edward said it so gently that Mrs. Rhodes' expression buckled under his silken words. "We don't believe we're too young. When you know, you know."

Edward's confidence shut the boy up for the rest of the car ride and I was left to enjoy the scenery.

Carnegie Hall was a large brick building, and the one tower was just as tall if not taller than the Waldorf Astoria. I was beginning to enjoy playing this role I was in as Edward again took my hand and led me inside. The number of people between the hotel and the hall grow tremendously.

"Edward, where did these people come from?"

"Not everyone was invited to the banquet, love. The main auditorium here fits close to 3,000 people."

I made an "O" shape with my mouth but no sound came out.

The lobby was so crowded I couldn't get a decent look at it. I was being shuffled through the crowd, hanging onto Edward for dear life. Carlisle handed us our tickets and Edward led me into the auditorium. It was monstrous. Dark red seats and a matching dark red carpet contrasted deeply against the cream walls and gold light fixtures. We glided into our row at the orchestra level, me worrying out loud that my view would be blocked.

"You don't need to see anything Bella," Edward promised. "You could have your eyes closed the entire time if you wanted to."

I trusted him so I sat contently, people watching as other rows filled in.

The musicians were introduced and took their proper seats on the stage, some tuning their instruments, a rather off beat choir coming from the tunes they each played to warm up. The room broke out in applause and I strained to see the conductor walk to his podium. I was fascinated that he wore not only a tuxedo, but one with the tail.

"A bit like a penguin, yes?" Edward practically took the words out of my mouth.

Before I could answer the room dimmed and I fell into this alternate reality. I closed my eyes, although I was sure Edward wasn't serious about that part. I could almost feel like I was falling asleep; the strings and the flutes were easy and light. I felt my body tense with excitement when the percussion broke into a solo and were followed by the brass instruments that came on the strongest out of all. I sat among high society, all eyes fixed in front of them, all bodies subconsciously moving ever so slightly to the beat. Renee had played plenty of classic music growing up and of course Edward was a big fan as well, but being there in person was an entirely different experience. I was absolutely enchanted by it all.

When the conductor turned to take his bow, I was disappointed at how quickly it all went. The audience stood and roared applause as the musicians stood. I heard a few voices yelling _encore! _But alas, the stage cleared leaving only empty seats and the guests began their exit.

Looking around the lobby at the patrons that had gathered waiting for the entourage of limos, I realized there really is no such thing is normal. Being a Cullen was not normal in any way shape or form. Going to a black tie event where you sit among some of the most influential people in the country was not normal. Wearing dresses that cost more than some people's mortgage was not normal. I had been so focused on the supernatural trouble that I didn't consider the fact that even minus all of that, most people did not live as we did.

The ride home was harder than the drive there. The second we were alone in the car, the magic of the symphony and the allure of the people and the place was replaced by the intense electricity between us. Edward was not holding back now, his hand was rubbing my thigh through the silk dress, every once in a while grabbing it and taking a deep breath trying to gain some composure as he pressed on the gas harder. The 460 horsepower engine responded, the speedometer reaching 180 miles an hour.

There was no stopping when we finally pulled up to the house. I didn't even think he had parked the car, but he was already carrying me before I knew otherwise. One breath later we were in our room. I didn't for one second even consider the fact that Rosalie and Emmett must have heard us, that Nessie was asleep on the couch in their room or that Alice knew exactly what was going on.

My back found the bed only a second later and Edward's entire body was already pressed on me. He had somehow completely undressed already. I heard one long _ripppppp_ and I knew the gorgeous green dress was in shreds.

"Bella," he panted as his lips met my neck and he began to kiss the entire length of my body. He stopped at my exposed stomach and looked at me. I had never seen such lust in his eyes.

"Edward..." but that was all that would come out. Somehow between my utterly insatiable thoughts the most random thing came to mind.

_No wonder why Alice likes playing dress up..._


	17. Woodwork

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***

_A/N: This was another block for me... and I was on such a roll too! I literally had to cut and paste chapters and events together so this is another yucky tie in chapter. But I have plenty now to write about after this :)_

_I also want to say wow wow wow and bazillion thank yous to the amazing compliments I've been getting. My mouth physically dropped open when I was told this should be the 5th book. Wow. Just wow._

Chapter 17 - Woodwork

**Edward**

"_What _did you do?" Bella was bulldozing her way across the room to where Emmett sat on the couch. I had heard his thoughts earlier that morning before Nessie woke up. Her first order of business was showing us what Uncle Emmett got her while we were out hunting the day before_._

"She can't have a pet?" Emmett asked innocently.

"Why are you upset Mom?" Nessie was carrying around the delicate blue fish, bowl and all, water splashing over the edges. "Will someone _eat _Charlie?" she asked horrified.

"_What?" _Not even I would mess with Bella when she used that tone. "You named the fish after your grandfather!?_" _She was back to glaring at Emmett.

"But Mom, it's a Japanese Fighting Fish!"

"Looks like a blue goldfish to me" she snipped.

Nessie gasped and clung even tighter to Charlie The Fish as if she was protecting him from Bella's insults.

"UGH!" I only saw a blur of dark hair disappear towards our bedroom, a door slamming seconds later.

"What's her problem?" Emmett asked.

I just shrugged and turned my attention to the Russian book I had in my hand. The Volturi never decided to visit Anatoli, but they also didn't decide _not _to which meant eventually we would meet again one day and I should be prepared.

The rest of winter had meandered on with no drama, becoming suspiciously routine. I saw a definite change in Bella over those last months, as if she enjoyed the repetitiveness. The snow had left us by March and the valley between the Allegheny and Appalachian mountains turned completely back to green by the end of April. The entire town that seemed to hibernate through the winter months emerged filling the calendar with fairs, festivals and an almost nauseating aura of cheerfulness. The spring fair was where Charlie The Fish came from, when Emmett brought Nessie while we were gone.

I hadn't even finished the page I was on before Bella stormed back to the living room dressed in the grungy clothes she wears to Jacob's garage.

"Wait!" Nessie cried. "I wanna go to Jake's too!"

Bella looked at me, not our daughter.

"Uh, Nes, maybe we should just hang out here today. You can show me what songs you've been working on."

You didn't need to be a genius to know it was better if Bella was away from the family, and Nessie _was _a genius so she caught on.

"Mmmm, okay," she agreed. "I'm gonna put Charlie away."

I had begun to enjoy watching Renesmee play the piano more than playing myself. She was composing music at the same level as I was and her ability had far surpassed Rosalie's. Out of all the characteristics we share, it was her musical interest that I was so happy she got from me. Her music, much like her personality, was innocent and light. I could hear the thoughts throughout the house and they were positive and happy. Nessie seemed to have that affect on everyone.

I heard the Camaro's engine coming back up the driveway. Bella hadn't been gone long enough to have done anything productive at Jacob's.

"Edward!" She called before even getting out of the car.

I heard welcoming laughter as I opened the front door. There, shaking hands with Carlisle and Jasper was Benjamin with Esme and Alice hugging Tia, who stood timidly near Benjamin. We hadn't seen either of them since they stood by our side at the Volturi confrontation. I had immediately taken a liking to Benjamin, who I felt had a strong concept between right and wrong; a rare trait for a vampire.

"I found some friends on my way to Jacob's!" Bella looked delighted.

"Benjamin!" I walked up taking his hand in both of mine. It was good to see a familiar _and _friendly face for once. "Are you here all the way from Egypt?"

"Edward, good to see you again. No, we have actually been in the states for some time, Colorado to be exact."

"Things didn't work out with Amun?" I lead them into the house.

"He was getting too power hungry, we couldn't take it anymore." The young boy looked almost sad at the thought of losing half of his coven. "We actually didn't know you had moved here, it was a surprise when Bella smelled us and tracked us down. I have to say it's _very_ good to see you."

"What brings you to West Virginia?" Carlisle also seemed uplifted.

"We're out looking for a girl..." Benjamin's voice trailed off, running his hand through his midnight black hair.

I saw a hesitant look cross the faces of my family. We all knew Benjamin and Tia fed the conventional way, but it surprised me that they would admit that they were hunting. Our reaction must have been obvious because Benjamin quickly continued.

"Her name is Audrey. We came across her in Colorado last year. She lived with her mother quite a bit out of the way and never seemed to socialize with anyone. The only reason we met her was because she was out in the woods alone one evening. She immediately reminded us of Nessie: a very weak human scent, colored eyes but very pale skin. She ran away from us more quickly than I've ever seen any human be capable of."

"Another hybrid?" Carlisle pondered.

Benjamin held up one finger gesturing that there was more. "We slowly befriended her, finding out she also matured quickly, like Renesmee, and was fifteen years old but looked much older," he smiled down at my daughter who sat cross legged on the floor. "One day she searched us out in hysterics. She said her mother had accidentally cut herself and Audrey nearly killed her when she smelled the blood. She confronted us then, asking if she was one of us, even though we had never told her outright what we were."

I tried to imagine how traumatic it must have been to realize after over a decade of life as a human being, you find out you are a monster. Comprehending that the legends written in books and made into movies were not only true, but that you were living proof.

"We told her everything, even about your family and how Renesmee is a hybrid also. They obviously got a different shake of the gene pool because Audrey has many more human characteristics than vampire..." Benjamin's voice trailed off, something troubling him. "She didn't take it well at first, but I think eventually felt relieved to at least know the truth. It wasn't long before she wanted to hunt with us which really disturbed me since she was so... so _human_. I told her that she wasn't fast enough or strong enough which she didn't like hearing. She asked us then to change her, completely. We didn't know what to say at first, but then I realized that her blood may be too human and we wouldn't be able to stop, so we turned her down. When she disappeared the next day we began to follow her scent that has lead us here. Like I said, we didn't even know you were _here._"

This was quite an unusual situation, but a rebellious teenager was better than prophecies, midnight coven meetings and the Volturi.

"We haven't come across anyone like that, I'm sorry to say." Carlisle put his hand on Tia's shoulder. She was obviously upset about Audrey's departure.

The rest of the day and well into the evening we caught Benjamin and Tia up with the news of this supposed prophecy, the encounter with the Russians and the indecisiveness of the Volturi to step in.

"We haven't heard of that before now but you know you have my support in whatever happens. We _will _stand by your family again if necessary." He was so eager to be a part of the action, but as Bella pointed when we first met him, he was also careless, a consequence of his overconfidence.

It was sunrise before I even noticed that we had been talking all night. Nessie had fallen asleep in Bella's lap, the sun streaming in through the wall of windows waking her. Alice, who had oddly remained quiet most of the night, was cursing the sun under her breath.

"Problem, Alice?"

"I hate spring. Stupid sun! I wanted to go into town!" she wailed, dramatically covering her face with her hands.

"I've kind of been working on something that may help you out." Benjamin grinned.

We all curiously followed the boy out to the porch. It didn't seem like he was doing anything at first besides concentrating extremely hard. Jacob had driven up and parked his car, looking skeptically at the eleven vampires who were standing motionless and staring into space.

"You guys alright?" His eyes were on Benjamin and Tia when he asked. "Looks like you're waiting for Armageddon or something."

It was as if the Gods had heard Jacob that very moment because a massive stampede of dark grey clouds began to roll in from the east. They devoured the sun within minutes and then stopped, looming over us.

"Uh," Jacob's eyes were wide. "I was just kidding ya know."

Benjamin was pleased with himself. I could tell he was hoping for some type of praise.

"Impressive," Carlisle finally said.

"Amun was actually the one that helped me develop it. If I can control water then I can control clouds since they are for the most part just water vapors, but right now I'm limited to rain clouds since they are the densest."

"That's both interesting and dangerous," Jasper spoke up.

"Dangerous?" Benjamin looked offended.

"The weather happens due to many factors in the atmosphere. There could be repercussions for moving storms away from where they were supposed to fall. I'm just suggesting that you use it wisely."

"This _is _one of those times!" Alice was clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

**Bella**

Alice had begged Tia to go shopping with her but we all could tell that they were hungry, and out of respect for us wanted to leave the area to feed.

"Please, if you come across her... let her know we're looking for her. Please." Tia was begging with an almost human-like pain flooding her red eyes.

_Hmph. And Edward thinks _I'm _the only one with humanity. That's humanity right there. Stupid Vampire._

Alice had talked me into letting Renesmee go with her shopping, but only because they were getting a present for Esme's birthday. Edward had gone back to his Russian book and I picked up my newest challenge; French.

It was actually Edward's idea. He had been very patient with me for the first month, translating everything I could think of into the beautiful language, but that quickly got old. The program he got me was overwhelming with all of its videos, recordings, _and_ books. I sat alone in Carlisle's study with the oversized headphones on, repeating after the woman on the tape. Even _she _sounded amazing in her academic, monotone voice. I was determined to at least be semi-fluent by the winter because I was working up the courage to ask Edward if we could go to Russia and visit Anatoli. Of course, he'd see through that in a minute. _Don't you mean see Élisabeth_? I could hear him say. Even this imaginary Edward's comment made me roll my eyes.

I did want to see her though. I had yet to figure out what made me so enamored with her, but I was. Jacob thinks it's because of her romantic tragedy. _"Everyone likes to see the result of a train wreck, especially when she's drop dead gorgeous." _I hit him for that one. Élisabeth was strong and beautiful and was the farthest thing from a train wreck ever.

Not even with my acute sense of hearing did I hear anyone unusual come into the house, the headphones made practically a soundproof barrier around my ears. I did smell Jacob before my brain even register who the scent belonged to. It was Jacob times two though. Much stronger...

I leaned over the balcony of the second story library and without another breath jumped straight down into the great room, jumping up and hugging Seth with all of my might.

"Seth! This is wonderful! So many old friends are just coming out from the woodwork!" I took his big head between my hands like a mother would to her child. He was not even five years younger than me, but I always felt very material over him. He was not the gangly boy from years ago. He was only a couple of inches shorter than Jacob and just as muscular, I was on my tiptoes to reach him even with him bending down. How old was he now?

"Hey Bella!" He gave me his trademark grin and hugged me again. "It's pretty boring in La Push with you away. No vampire battles or nothin' so I thought I'd make a trip here. See if we could track down some trouble."

"Oh there _has _been trouble Seth!" Renesmee jumped up and down to get his attention. I tried to silence her; we didn't want the Quileutes to know about what had been going on. Jake wanted his two "family" lives separate.

"Oh really?" He raised one eyebrow at Jacob. "Seems as though you've been holding out on us, Jake."

"It's okay Seth, nothing really. They actually ended up being friends, good friends."

Seth wasn't buying anything Jacob said now and crouched down to Nessie's eye level taking her hand and placing it on his cheek.

"Seth don't..." I tried but it was too late, he was reading our story already through Nessie's eyes.

"Well thanks for the heads up, brother." Seth did not try to hide his resentment.

"It was nothing, really! There are plenty of us to handle a few run of the mill vampires. The Cullens are famous or something like that now, no one will be out to get them."

"For now," Seth grumbled. "Should have at least told me."

Through the werewolf banter Edward was standing there deep in thought, borderline concerned.

_Edward? _He looked up at me for a fraction of a second to let me know he heard. _What's wrong? Is it Billy? _I was hoping for him to smile. That he would give me some sign that I was way off track. But he didn't do anything, his face didn't falter for a second.

I knew I very well couldn't stop the conversation right then and there and ask. I knew that Seth must have had a good reason to come all this way. What was that reason? How bad is bad? I was breathing extremely uneven, especially for a vampire who didn't need to breath at all. My silent breaths had turned to light pants and now were changing into gasps.

"Bells, you okay?" Jake squinted at me. "Don't faint or nothin' on me." His joke would have been funnier if I hadn't been thinking at that moment had I been human I _would _have fainted.

I composed myself, trying to copy Edward's every expression. He has to deal with this all of the time; hearing things he _can't _react to. I should be able to handle it too. _But it's Billy, _I cried to myself.

I stayed numb the rest of the day. I smiled when my husband did, laughed when it was appropriate, but I only did those things so I didn't started screaming. My skin felt two sizes too tight against my body and I wanted to slice holes in it so I could at least feel like I could breath. Thank God for werewolf appetites and the lack of human food in the Cullen house, because the boys soon chose to go eat dinner. Nessie went to open her mouth but Edward swiftly placed his hand over it so only a muffled sound came out. The boys had their backs to them and didn't notice it. Nessie slapped his hand away and looked up at her father furiously, but saw the same thing I did and quickly hushed.

By the time we got back to our suite I was about to burst. "Oh Edward what is it? It's Billy isn't it! Please tell me!"

He shook his head. "No Bella, Jacob is going to want to talk to someone about this. He's going to want to talk to _you _and I want him to be able to tell you."

"You cannot do that to me! That's cruel!"

"You trying to hedge your way around the system is what's cruel." Edward sighed and sat on the couch putting his head in his hands.

"System? Something is wrong with Billy! Forget the system!" I started rambling after that, my words not even coherent to my own ears.

"He's not dead, Isabella!" Edward never called me by my full name. "Now _please _this is hard enough without being badgered about it!"

"I-- I didn't..." I wasn't used to him using that tone with me.

He pulled me down next to him on the couch, his arms around me. "I didn't meant to yell, love. I'm sorry." He kissed me gently, stroking my cheek with the back of his hands.

"Is Seth okay?"

He squeezed me tightly. "Seth is something else. He was thinking about it the entire time but kept up a perfect appearance. He even told me he knew I was reading his thoughts. He is definitely not that little boy anymore. Remember how upset he was that he had to stay behind with us at the camp?"

"I don't think I'd ever seen an annoyed wolf before!"

"I probably should have known when he took out Riley that he wasn't one to be underestimated."

"Can you believe he's eighteen years old?"

"Well, actually beautiful, he's about twenty-five," he kissed my nose.

"You know what I mean!" I shoved him playfully.

It wasn't long before Seth returned to the house alone. His normally bright face was distorted in pain and his eyes caught mine in a mindless glance.

"I think you should go see Jake, Bella."

The authoritative tone made me cock my head sideways. It was such a departure from Seth's usual personality.

I only nodded, squeezing Edward's hand once before walking out to the garage.


	18. Borrowed Time

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***

_A/N: Made a cover for the story!! . What do you think??_

_Please see my note at the END of this chapter... and it's a really long chapter by the way. Oh and grab tissues._

Chapter 18 - Borrowed Time

**Bella**

There was only a single light on in Jake's apartment when I pulled up. I could see his profile looming in the window behind the curtain making the abstract shadow of his huge body look inhuman and dangerous. Each step leading upstairs creaked under my weight as they do in old scary movies-- a warning to the unsuspecting character that trouble lurked at the end.

But it wasn't trouble waiting for me at the top of the steps, just Jacob. My Jacob. Except this Jacob's eyes were lifeless, as if it had all been sucked out of him, and his face was puffy and red from crying, leftover tears still sitting on his cheeks.

"What do you know?" His voice was flat but broke at the end.

"I don't know anything." My voice was so low I didn't know if he had heard me, but it was all I could do to hold myself together.

"No one died, Bella," he added. I must have looked like I was awaiting a funeral announcement.

It hadn't even crossed my mind that it could have been someone else besides Billy. It could have been one of the boys or even Leah.

"My dad--" His voice cracked and stopped. His hands were at his sides and I could see the blood pulsing through his clenched fists. "He's-- He's in a coma." He was choking on his words, strange gurgling sounds coming from his throat.

I tried not to but the only thing I could picture was Billy lying in a bleach white hospital bed surrounded by machines and medicine, his face blank and his eyes closed.

"You need to go to him."

He was pressing his lips together so tightly they were pale in comparison to his dark skin tone. "I couldn't do anything there. I'd just be away from Nes--"

"Don't even say it Jacob Black. You don't need to _do _anything. You just need to be there... for both of you. You have an eternity with Nessie, but the time we have with our families is limited."

"So I just sit there while he fades away, Bella? That's what you're telling me?" His voice was a cross between angry and broken.

"Yes," I breathed. "Why wouldn't you want to be there Jake?" I was now standing next to him, my arm wrapped around his large torso. His abnormally high body temperature felt good on my cold skin and his heartbeat was fast but comforting at the same time.

"Because he's going to die eventually anyway." The bitterness in his tone gave me the shivers. "You left Charlie and have all but disowned Renee and your friends from Forks. You're the last person that should be giving me advice."

"Why would you say that Jacob?" I was stunned and hurt. Who was this boy in front of me?

"You of all people should know what I'm going through..." his voiced wavered off unable to hold onto the anger and slumped into a chair in complete and utter defeat.

He was right. I changed because of Edward. Because I love him and would not be able to live without him. Jacob is here, away from his friends and family, because he is in love. It's not the same love --yet-- but it will be. That love is the reason he will continue to phase so he... won't age. So he can be with Renesmee forever, because he can't live without her either.

Mortal by birth, immortal by choice. We were living in a suspended state of time with ties binding us to two worlds. We were the rare exceptions that _chose _to straddle those worlds and watch as one slowly... flickers... out...

"We're going to Forks, Jacob."

"We? Bells, if I'm going you aren't coming with m--"

"You're right Jake. We're the same in this situation. You're right. We're going to see Billy and I'm going to see Charlie. Maybe I can even figure out how to see Angela." I was excited and nervous at the thought of getting to see my dear friend again.

"Are you serious?" I saw some of the familiarity back in Jacob's eyes. "How are you going to handle Nessie? And Edward?"

I felt strangely lighter at that moment. "Nessie has to learn, Jake, that the world does _not _revolve around her which is a bad habit this family has picked up since her birth. And I wouldn't worry about Edward. You and I are going to Washington. Pack your bags."

"Uhh, wouldn't it be faster to just, run?"

"No, we're doing this the human way. Pack your bags and come over to the house."

I was already downstairs before he agreed. Edward wouldn't be any problem because my wise and thoughtful husband knew all of this. If he had told me earlier what happened I would have been able to practice what to say. I would have been prepared and tried to do my best Esme impression with Jacob and not let him come at me with the truth. I would have never gotten this epiphany of mine because I was far too stubborn to listen to reason. The ghost of my dead heart raced at the pictures of Forks that kept flashing through my head. I knew we would need to remain hidden, but just to be there again made me feel like I was flying. I fumbled for my cell phone, my hands shaking as I went through the list of contacts.

"Hello?"

"Angela? It's me. It's...it's Bella."

"Bella!" The happiness in her voice would have driven me to tears if possible. "Ben, it's Bella! Oh, Bella how are you? I hadn't heard from you in so long. How is everything? How is Alaska?"

"I was wondering what you were doing this weekend? I'm going to be in town visiting Jacob and I--"

"In Forks? Really? What about school?"

Drat. I hadn't considered a normal school schedule. "Long story, but we'll be there."

"Then we'll meet you! Do you want us to come to Forks or do you want to--"

"I'll come to Seattle." I was now wondering if Edward had ever considered I'd try something like this without talking it over first, but it was too late now.

"Bella this is amazing! We're about to head to dinner with Ben's parents but call me when you get into town!"

I hung up the phone with Angela feeling like I was on cloud nine, but that cloud quickly turned grey when I remembered the reason I was going. Billy. I felt callous that I was using this trip for my own personal gain. But it was alright because Jake wouldn't go unless I made him, so this is for his benefit more than mine.

As guessed, Edward didn't immediatelywelcome the idea of a trip up there with open arms, but he didn't try to talk me out of it either. "I trust you Bella," he said softly when we were in our room away from the family. "I know you'll do the right thing."

The new found confidence Edward had in me was more reassuring than he could possibly understand. I told him my exact plan, even about going to see Angela and Ben in Seattle and he didn't even flinch, only nodded his head and kissed me on nose. Nessie on the other hand was another story.

"Renesmee," I hissed looking down at my daughter who was on the ground clinging to my legs. "You tell me that you are an adult in a child's body only I've never seen an _adult _bawl on the ground like a baby because she isn't included in something."

The waterworks turned off almost instantaneously and she got to her feet trying to make herself as tall as she possible could. "It's not fair, there's no reason I shouldn't go." She was trying to hide her adolescent emotions but I could still hear the immaturity behind her words.

"Actually, there are a countless number of reasons why you aren't coming and I don't even need to tell them to you. It's how this game works." I was sassing her and probably sounding childish myself.

"What game?"

"Mother," I pointed to myself and then to her, "daughter. That game."

"Give it up Nessie, you're not going to win this one," Alice called from the hallway.

"Shut up Alice!" Her hand quickly clamped over her mouth but it was too late, Edward was already in the room. He may not be the best role model when it came to bantering with his siblings, but right now he considered Nessie to be the child and that also meant respect.

"This conversation is over, Renesmee." Edward's words were calm but stern. "Go say goodbye to Jake and Seth, and please let's try this adult attitude you've been talking about."

Nessie stormed out of the room, we could hear her complaining to Jacob in the great room but Edward just laughed. "We are the most abominable parents in the world right now, according to her. And here we thought we'd miss out on all of the wonder of teenage dramatics." He sighed, still smiling, and took me in his arms. "I am going to miss you more than you can even imagine."

"You should know by now that I can imagine it because it's going to be just as hard for me." I was talking into his shirt trying to take in as much of his scent as I possibly could. "This will be the first time we've been a part since-- a while."

I felt the anguish radiate through his body. I tried to never bring up those days-- for his sake not mine. Although I had forgiven him a million times over and the pain those memories once stirred up no longer existed, for Edward the guilt would never go away. "Since I left you. Just say it Bella."

"Please, Edward, don't be like that." I was kissing him all over trying to move away from the sensitive subject. "I expect you to be completely fluent in Russian when I get back, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll have plenty of free time on my hands so why not," he frowned.

"Bella, you ready yet? It's going to take us three hours to get to the airport!" Jake called.

"Be right there!" I looked up at my husband biting my lip out of an old human habit. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you," then he paused. "This sounds silly Bella, but do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"I know that you're indestructible for the most part, but Forks seemed to be a black hole of bad luck for you. Be safe. Come home to me."

I pulled his face so close to mine that our lips touched as I answered. "Nothing could keep me away."

* * *

We could either fly out of Pittsburgh and connect in Washington, DC or just drive the extra hour to Washington, which is what we did. Jacob was silent and motionless the whole drive there while Seth prattled on about the every insignificant event that had happened on the great Olympic peninsula during our absence. I would have guessed Jake had fallen into a catatonic state if I didn't hear him exhale deeply every so often. The flight was almost six hours long and Jake slept from take off until landing, probably from sheer mental exhaustion. I had to beg and barter to get us into first class so poor Jake's practically seven-foot frame wouldn't need to squeeze into coach. Five years ago the thought of paying over $1,000 for a single plane ticket would be grounds for the insanity plea, but not as a Cullen. The black card slipped through my fingers with ease now. Fortunately for my nerves, Seth was seated two rows behind us and had to amuse himself with the television that was built into the seat.

"Jake, we're here," I nudged the sleeping giant as the plane began to descend.

"Huh? Wha? Oh." He fumbled to regain consciousness, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I was looking out the window but there was no Seattle below me, only the dark cloud cover that I was so accustom to. The plane dipped into the grey smoke, losing us in a place between Heaven and Earth for only moment before the city finally became visible. It seemed to take a lifetime before the wheels of the plane hit and we were jolted from our seats going hundreds of miles an hour. Unbreakable or not, I was always waiting for the plane to not stop and throw us head first into some sort of horrible doom. Knowing my luck it would be shards of metal followed by a fire. Not today though since the pilots had already regained control of the plane and were now driving towards the gate.

To the average onlooker I probably came off as some sort of VIP with my two statuesque bodyguards flanking me on either side, carrying my luggage and then loading it into the black SUV I had reserved. Billy had been moved to the hospital in Port Angeles due to the severity of his condition, but only after Carlisle made a couple of calls. The two-hour drive was torturous since Jake insisted on driving yet refused to go too far over the speed limit. I was going to argue with him but then I thought, maybe he is putting off the inevitable.

I saw Charlie's cruiser parked in a reserved parking space and it actually made me feel flushed. After we found our own place I took Jacob's big hand in my little one and walked into the hospital. I could immediately tell it was better than Forks' hospital and was thankful for Carlisle's contact here. The woman behind the counter was taken back by the two tall men and ghostly pale girl in front of her.

"Billy... uh... William Black," I said.

Her eyes raised, slightly nodding her head. I'm sure the entire hospital was aware that specialists had been brought in per request of the infamous Dr. Carlisle Cullen. "Fifth floor, room number one-oh-seven."

Everything was going in slow motion; even the gears of the elevator seem to turn too slowly. Billy's room was only one door down from where the elevator let us off. I saw Sue Clearwater first, sitting in the overstuffed chair. Charlie had paced to the window and was looking out over the parking lot but spun around when he heard us come in.

"Oh thank God!" He had me in his arms before I could say hello.

"Love you Dad." I hugged him back keeping my emotions --and strength-- in check.

When I turned around Sue was hugging Seth but Jake remained at the doorway. It had almost completely slipped my mind. Only inches from me lying still on the bleach white bed I had pictured was Billy, or at least a man that resembled him. His face was gaunt and pale and his skin was much more wrinkled on his thin figure. Jake's head was held up high like the warrior he was, but tears had already welled up and split over, streaking his cheeks. My throat tightened and my breathing stopped. I could hear the artificial breaths that the machine was forcing into Billy's lungs and the repetitive beep of his heart monitor, the screen reading jagged lines of a wavering life.

He was stable, the doctors promised us. Jake insisted that I go back to Forks with Charlie and Sue, so we left him in Seth's care. He sat down in the chair next to Billy's bed and took his father's frail hand between his. When I talked to Seth later that night, he told me he sat just like that for hours after we finally left.

It was surreal being back at Charlie's. It looked the same from the outside, but Sue had taken over the inside changing the once bachelor pad into an actual home with matching furniture and complete sets of dishes. My room was untouched, like a portal back in time. I stood at the window Edward used to sneak in through, looking at into the woods where my enemies used to lurk. I knew what Élisabeth meant now by her old life just being a story. Two lifetimes belonging to one soul.

"Bells?" Charlie knocked on the door. "You hungry at all? Sue is making dinner."

I actually was hungry, but not in the way Charlie meant it. "No thanks Dad, my stomach is a little upset. I'm going to head up to La Push in a little while if you don't mind." I wasn't really though, I didn't think I could handle seeing everyone there. I would hunt instead.

"Sure Bells, just let me know if you need anything."

I did leave to hunt, parking the SUV in an empty parking lot far enough away that even if Charlie went out on a late night patrol he wouldn't see it. It felt better being in the woods and letting my instincts rather than my emotions control me for once. I had nothing to do while the rest of the town slept. For the first time ever I was the only vampire in Forks, Washington.

We went back to the hospital the next afternoon, Jake had already taken his seat at Billy's side. There was little to do. I had never really prayed before so I tried it, but it came out more like begging. Rachel, Jacob's sister, and Paul, one of the Quileute pack came to visit. Paul had imprinted on Rachel right around the time that Renesmee was born and they had been living with Billy ever since. I didn't know Rachel well at all, and had never met her twin sister, Rebecca, who lived in Hawaii with her husband.

"Weren't you going to see Angela while you were here, Bella?" Charlie asked coming in with sodas and snacks.

"Yeah, I should call her. Will you guys be okay here?"

"We'll manage," Charlie looked over at Jacob's whose expression hadn't changed.

Angela was more than thrilled when I said I was only two hours away and she pleaded for me to come up for dinner. I forced myself out of the hospital knowing that I did need to see Angela and Ben and by the time I was nearing Seattle I was glad I had. It would be a good night to be with friends and to take my mind off of everything else going on.

* * *

I had no qualms with speeding on my way back to Port Angeles as Jacob did. The tires of the SUV held steady against the slick blacktop, the engine pushed on with each press of the pedal. I had to keep focused; I couldn't break down now...

The reunion with Angela and Ben had been bittersweet. When I first saw her she ran up and hugged me, but drew back at the touch of my cold skin.

"Wow, Alaska must have done a number on your circulation," she laughed but her face turned serious trying to study me. "You look so different... but the same, all at once." Neither Angela nor Ben had a vain bone in their bodies. If this had been a meeting with Jessica Stanley, she probably would have pointed out how gorgeous I had become, except it would have been meant as an accusation, not a complement.

I blinked oddly trying to make sure the brown contacts I had in weren't moving around or dissolving from the venom that coated my eyes. They may no longer be red, but the golden brown color was too far of a departure from the chocolate brown of my human life. "Yeah I swear it's the air up there, so clean!" Both of them took that as an acceptable answer.

When they suggested a good restaurant nearby I lied and told them I wasn't feeling well so I ordered only a ginger ale while they ate dinner.

Angela rambled on about college and how they got an apartment off campus together. She seemed completely content with her life, as she always had been. Ben mainly nodded but did ask about Edward.

"He has an internship at a doctor's office. He couldn't make it." I had told them both the real reason I was here, to give Jake support, at least I didn't have to lie about that.

We reminisced about my two years at Forks and Angela caught me up on everyone she could possibly think of. She never spoke to Jessica or Lauren Mallory anymore, but Ben kept in touch with both Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. Mike had already decided to apply to law school out east Ben said, but he couldn't remember which schools. It was heart wrenching when Angela asked me what I had been up to and my only answer was_ "just working really hard at school so I can get into a graduate program." _This hypothetical graduate school would be just as far away as Alaska, if even on this continent. I couldn't tell her about my beautiful daughter or how the rest of the family was doing. They knew Carlisle and Esme had moved to West Virginia, but not with their five adopted kids, adopted daughter-in-law and grandchild in tow.

"There's one more thing Bella. I'm so glad you came to visit because I wanted to tell you this in person more than anything."

Before I could fit in a word she raised her left hand up and sitting on her finger was a ring.

"Oh Angela!" I practically overturned the table trying to hug her. I grabbed her hand to look at the ring closer. "It's wonderful! Congratulations you guys!"

"It's nothing compared to yours, but it's perfect for me." She pointed down at the large rock that sat nestled on its gold band.

"It's perfect in every way!" A side of me that I hadn't felt in a while was racing through my body. My human side. It was not only there, but it was the dominant part of me right then and I was dying to hold onto it for as long as possible.

"Bella, I want you to be one of my bridesmaids," she gushed.

_So much for playing human, _I thought trying to keep a smile on my face. Could I be in a wedding? I passed Angela's test and she knew me better than most. She doesn't look that different from when we graduated, and I _do _look different according to them. Maybe not older in age, but different works too. I could do this.

"Of course!" I squealed turning back into Bella The Human.

In the midst of wedding planning and decisions on dress colors my cell phone rang. I reached for it nonchalantly and it wasn't until I flipped the phone open did I begin to dread what may be waiting on the other side of the line.

"Dad?"

"Bella, you... you should come back to the hospital."

I didn't ask why. I didn't as how long I had. I nodded even though that was useless on the phone and snapped it closed. In a hoarse voice I explained to my friends a situation had come up and I had to head back to Port Angeles. I was in a daze while hugging them goodbye and promising to talk more about the wedding. Had I been in my right mind I wonder how I would have felt walking away from them. Happy that I could still retain some of my old life and that cutting Angela out wasn't a requirement? Sad that I wasn't quite sure if I could pull off her wedding? Worried that I would disappoint her if I had to make up some excuse about coming down with an unheard of Alaskan disease? Endless possibilities...

But now my focus was on the lights of Port Angeles that were in front of me and the sign for the hospital growing closer. I didn't even know if I parked legally. I was in front of Billy's door before I could care. It was that second that I felt the world on its axis stop and take one slight turn in the wrong direction. Something changed. Life had shifted.

Billy died later that night, drifting off peacefully from this life to the next. The doctors had turned off the monitors so there were no alarms of desperation when his pulse weakened. His chest soon stopped rising and the slow heartbeat that had been holding on finally rested for good. I was pinned against the far wall as if I could possibly try and escape the pain of Death, but my powerful legs gave out beneath me and I used the wall to guide myself down until I was sitting on the floor, my arms wrapped around my knees. Jake now had Billy's hand against his face that was streaming tears. Paul held Rachel who sobbed into his chest and my dad was leaning his head against the doorframe, finally letting his own emotions go. I closed my eyes tightly trying to take myself away from this place, but reality kept pulling me back every time Rachel would sniffle or Jake would gasp for air. I heard Paul mutter something about calling Rebecca.

Nurses came into the room working quietly and swiftly, leaving us to our grieving. They began to unhook the machines and wires and tubes. When the one nurse tried to take the IV out of the hand that Jacob was holding he growled at her. She jumped back in shock.

"Jake..."

He took a deep breath and sat up, releasing the hand so the port could be removed. He was staring in my direction, but he wasn't looking at me. He wasn't looking at anything. His eyes were lifeless again as they were the other night. There was no Jacob Black in that body.

When day broke behind the clouds we managed to pull ourselves together enough to leave. Jacob, Rachel, and Paul had gone back to the reservation, Sue promised them she would make all of the arrangements. I left with Charlie and Sue going directly up to my bedroom and straight to my bed. I curled up in a ball under the covers out of an old instinct of comfort. It was night again before I noticed the day even ended. I couldn't sleep so I had been awake, yet the numbness had created an alternate place for me, one equivalent to my dreams. I could still feel the pain, I could still hear the echoes of Rachel's crying and the waves of Jacob's suffering, yet I was mentally detached hoping it would speed up time.

It was sometime in the darkness that he came. I had been in my bubble and hadn't even smelled or heard him, he was just there, his cold arms holding me. I turned into his chest without looking into his eyes, without saying a word, and cried my tearless cry. I could hear Nessie, Carlisle, and Esme downstairs with Sue and Charlie but I didn't care. I buried myself deep into Edward, trying to hide from the agony and terrifying certainty of death.

It was dawn when he finally spoke. "I wish I could take away your pain."

"Just promise you'll never leave me. I couldn't live without you."

"Without you, Bella, I would have no life. I am here at your side forever."

An hour later I went downstairs, Nessie jumping into my arms the second she saw me. From the expression on their faces, I'm guessing I looked close to death, no pun intended. Charlie did not look much better with large circles under his eyes and a two day old beard. Sue, true to her word, had made all of the right calls and the funeral would be tomorrow. Funeral. I felt myself buckling again but this time I had Edward there behind me. All day, trying to keep my mind sane, he whispered things in my ear. Lovely, wonderful things that had my heart not felt so broken would have been overwhelming.

_I'm going to see Jacob, but I don't want to say it out loud or else Nessie will want to come,_ I told him through my thoughts.

Luckily, I had left the SUV at the hospital so Edward suggested we go get it now. It took us half the time to get there and back than any average driver. He would tell everyone I got a phone call from Jake on the way home and went to see him. Anything to avoid one of Nessie's hissy fits.

There was no one around when I pulled up to the Black's house, but the lights were on inside. Paul was watching television in the living room, he only nodded at me when I let myself in. I walked to Jake's door and knocked quietly. When there was no answer I opened it.

"Go away Rachel," it didn't even sound like him.

"Jake? It's me."

"Bella?"

I didn't say anything. I climbed into his bed and lay with him there for a long time. I hadn't figured out what words would help, so I didn't use any. Just me. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I was guessing either Edward or Charlie wanted to know what was taking me so long.

"We're in this together Bells, right?" He asked in such earnest. I knew what he meant. This was only the first time that we'd have to say goodbye to someone we love, and far from the last.

"Forever."

The funeral was a traditional tribal ceremony. They spoke in a tongue that none of us could follow, but there were some wonderful things members of the tribe said about Billy afterwards. Jake, who stood to my left, never got up to say anything. The second we had arrived that morning Nessie took off across La Push and didn't stop until she was in Jake's arms. It was only when they were reunited did even a hint of my best friend return to his eyes. She was still in his arms, her head on his shoulder. Every once in a while she would shutter and he'd kiss her head and hold her even more tightly. He wouldn't put her down and she didn't want to be let go.

We walked up to the box that held Billy's ashes at the end to say goodbye. I now only vaguely remembered my grandma's funeral, which happened before I moved to Forks. I do know it didn't feel like this; it wasn't nearly this hard. In front of the urn was a picture of Billy, grinning from ear to ear holding up a huge fish. I looked hard at the box that held a very dear friend, unable to figure out what to do next. I must have been standing there for too long because Edward, with one arm around my shoulders gently led me to the side where Charlie and Sue stood.

Jacob was standing among well wishers, shaking hands like the dutiful son he was, yet he was staring right at me. He was a little broken and beaten, but I saw My Jacob there again, and that's how I knew we'd get through this. We both had to come to understand that just because we had chosen immortality didn't mean we got to cheat death. We actually have the short hand of the stick. My life may not have an ending, but each life that has touched mine does take a piece of me with it when it leaves.

The world exists on borrowed time and spares no one.

**A/N: For obvious reason I wanted to write this after you had read the chapter. This was originally going to be multiple chapters, hence the length of it, but there was no good place to stop without making you guys want to jump off of a cliff or hunt me down and kill me. You can see it's broken up quite a bit because again, there wasn't any one part long enough to call a chapter. I know Stephenie could have probably made this part of the story into three chapters each this long but alas, I do not have her skill nor do I have the time.**

**The million dollar question: Why did Billy die? Because this is called **_**Life After Forks**_**, and that's what happens in life. My next fanfic will take place six years after this story and I hadn't planned for Billy to be alive then, so I decided just recently that he needed some kind of formal goodbye. I'm sorry if makes people angry, I'm sorry if it makes people cry, but this is a pivotal point in Bella's new life and crucial to the story in the long run. Especially now that she knows Jacob is on the same ride she's on.**

*********The story is NOT finished! I'm sorry to scare people!******  
**


	19. Moving On

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***  
_A/N: I'm so glad that the last chapter was well received, I know how attached Twilight fans are to their characters, but it was very important to the story line. Thank you all for being loyal and thank you for trusting me! You may cry in this chapter too... sowwy :(_

Questions to answer:  
_**Is the story finished?**__ No this story is far from finished! I'm sorry to scare everyone!  
__**Why did Bella climb into Jake's bed? **__Because they're each other's best friends in the entire world. It may be weird for some people if you don't have a best friend that is of the opposite sex :)_

Chapter 19 - Moving On  
**Jacob**

I hovered between complete comatose and a semi-consciousness that night. I sat around the bonfire with my friends and family, trying to bring myself to participate in the conversation, but I sat there lost in the flames unable to see past my own pain. Nessie sat in front of me, with marshmallows on a stick, the white goo was stuck to her fingers and she was laughing trying to get it off. That little girl had become my sanity; the only thing keeping my grounded to this world and not wanting to follow my dad into the next. I thought I knew heartbreak when Bella had chosen Edward over me, but now I knew I hadn't. My heart wasn't broken but instead it had been shattered into a million pieces. The pain was excruciating.

"Jake, want one?" Nessie was standing in my line of vision, the fire dancing in her rich brown eyes and reflecting off of her curly bronze hair. She was the only reason I knew my heart would one day heal because her smile made what was left flutter just a little bit.

"Maybe later, Nay."

"When did you switch nicknames?" I had forgotten Bella was sitting next to me.

"Dunno," I shrugged. "I guess the older she got the less Nessie fit."

"I was serious last night Jake, we are in this together. I was selfish to think I was the only one going through this."

"Not selfish," I managed a smile. "I really was wondering when you'd come around. Glad you've joined the club."

She leaned her head on my arm, my shoulder too high for her to reach. This was how it was supposed to be with us. Nessie ran over climbing into my lap, chattering on about Quil eating an entire bag of marshmallows. I looked over at my brothers, all of them too nervous to talk to me. Quil sat there with Claire at his side, she was eight now. He would be the last of my brothers left. He would also keep phasing until Claire was his age so he had another fifteen years before he would get any older. By then the rest of the pack would have grown children. For the first time I wondered if he had some of the same concerns as I did.

The entire tribe had welcomed Bella and Edward with open arms, even Sam. Carlisle and Esme had gone back to West Virginia after the funeral, leaving Nessie with her parents. There was a hint of nostalgia in the air as they whispered stories from the days of fighting newborns and standing up to Volturi royalty. There had been no more additions to the pack since the Cullens left Forks, and the younger boys who sat on the other side of the fire were clueless as to the truth behind their heritage. They would hear the legends of the Quileute wolves and think like I did; that their elders are wack jobs. I realized though that decades from now the story would be different. Now they would learn that the pact with the golden eyed Cold Ones had been called a truce and would soon change into a friendship, or as Edward said --a loyalty. They would learn how we lived in peace from then on, how we found a common enemy and how there was a great battle that was won without bloodshed. I managed to pull myself together long enough to filled everyone in on the prophecy and the supposed guard dogs these Chosen Ones had. The only person who was even remotely thrilled about it was Seth. He had matured a lot since first joining my pack, but there was still some left overs of the overly eager young boy in there.

Within the hour Renesmee had fallen asleep in my arms so I handed her over to Edward who put her in the car to take her back to Charlie's. I wondered how they would all fit in that small house, but of course, Edward and Bella don't sleep so their insisting that sleeping on the floor wasn't a bother, was the truth.

"Call me and I'll be here in a second," Bella told me. "Promise me?"

"Of course, Bells," I assured her.

I put off going home until the glowing cinders of the fire lost their strength. I must have dozed off a little because Embry nudged me awake, his face only lit by the haze-hidden moon.

"C'mon Jake, you need some sleep."

He walked me back to my house, probably afraid I'd run off somewhere or fall apart mid-trip.

The lights were all off; Rachel and Paul had gone to sleep hours ago. I said goodnight to Embry, he still looked at me with concern but I ignored him and went inside. I laid down on the couch, and not my bed. I could feel the ghost of my dad in the house, I could smell his musky scent and hear his laugh. When I woke up hours later I noticed his wheelchair folded up in the corner and that's when the lump in my throat finally came back again. He was really gone.

I wasn't even thinking when my fingers started dialing my cell phone. "Bella? I need you." She only said '_kay_ and then the line went dead.

It seemed like no time at all before I heard her outside. I didn't say anything to her, I just walked. She never asked where we were going as we went clear across La Push and up a hill that over looked First Beach. My muscles that I thought couldn't tire were now screaming at me, my heart pounded in my head pumping painful memories through every inch of me. Finally we got to the burial grounds. There were an endless number of souls here; other people that had been loved and lost. I stumbled drunk with grief to my dad's grave and fell to my knees. We had chosen a stone and bronze plaque instead of a headstone. I actually didn't pick it, Sue and Rachel did. I refused to answer when they asked for my opinion. Why does it matter? That's not my dad under there.

I moved away the flowers that had been blocking it, brushing my fingers against the engraved metal.

William "Billy" Black  
1950-2011

_Death is not the extinguishing of a light, but the putting out of the lamp because the dawn has come. _

To my right, something caught my attention. Looking across the North Pacific Ocean I saw the sun beginning to rise, trying it's best to burn off the clouds that had settled overnight. I squinted my eyes towards the sea hoping that if I stared long enough my dad's boat with show up with him steering it to shore... but that would never happen. This was the first day of the rest of my life without my dad. I felt Bella's hand weave into mine and we stood there watching this new and unfamiliar dawn.

**Bella**

There was a note on the door when we finally returned to the house telling us that Emily and Kim were making a breakfast for everyone and to head to Sam's when we returned. I called Edward and told him to come up to La Push with Nessie, knowing that she would help lift Jake's spirits a little.

I tried to help Emily and Kim with the cooking but they insisted they had it under control. There were three plates stacked high with pancakes and a grilled of close to two dozen scrambled eggs. Bacon and sausage were already on plates and the counter was lined with orange juice. There was little talking at first, only several nosy boys inhaling their food, but Emily made a point to talk with me and Edward since we weren't eating. The only person missing at the table was Leah, who Emily told me went off to college and rarely ever came home. Nessie, eager to be a part of Jacob's life, did try sausage which she found wasn't so horrible... yet she was not a fan of eggs, even though that was the one food I crave while pregnant. I was happy to see that Jacob looked better than he did when I showed up the night before. He was eating and to my surprise, smiling on several occasions.

Claire was crazy about Renesmee, insisting she sat next to her during breakfast and following her around the rest of the day. Nessie complained a few times but for the most part placated the little girl knowing that it wasn't her fault that she was eight years old and _acted _eight years old. I had finally gotten to meet Claire's mother, Leila, who was very accepting of the strange Quileute trend of imprinting.

"I know it's different for you," she said, "but if you ever want to talk about it please call me." Normally, only the mates of the pack members and the tribal council knew about the werewolves and imprinting, but due to Claire's age, Quil got permission to fill Leila in on the secret.

It was wonderful to have another person in my situation. Kim, Rachel and Emily were all older by the time they were imprinted on, so it wasn't the same for their parents. Of course even Leila couldn't understand how it was for the man I was once in love with to be the one to imprint on my daughter. It tortured me to think that Renesmee may find out about that one day, but I had a few years left to prepare for it.

I wandered back to the Black home when I realized Jacob had disappeared. I heard from behind the house several clanks and crashes and realized it was coming from the garage. Our garage. I was worried I'd find Jacob in there hovered in a corner, fallen completely back into the black hole he was in earlier, but to my surprise he met me before I even got to the door.

"Bella! Look! I thought these were gone but look! Dad kept them!"

Jake was wheeling out two bikes. I didn't even recognize them at first from the dirt and rust that covered them.

"Our bikes!" Bought for the sole purpose of doing something stupid just to hear Edward's voice; the adrenaline rush being like a high for me, a legal hallucinogen. The bikes really were the first thing Jake and I had bonded over.

I laughed, straddling my very first motorcycle. "Do you think they still run?"

"No way Bells," he ran his finger across the gears and held them up to me; they were covered in liquid rust. "I'm sorry to say I believe these belong in bike Heaven."

I waited a moment to see if the mention of the afterlife would trigger something inside of him, but it didn't.

"I'm not going to have a nervous breakdown, Bells." He was giving me his _Bella you need to relax _look. "We will get through this."

Why was Jacob comforting _me _and why didn't I believe him?

"There you are!" Nessie ran up to us, stopping to look at the bikes we were holding. "Ew, what are _those?"_

"These are the first bikes me and your mom worked on," Jacob sarcastically showed off the pieces of scrap metal.

Edward who had followed Renesmee to the garage shot Jacob a dark look. Regardless of what came out of Jake's mouth, I was pretty sure he replayed some memories of his that Edward would rather never see. It wasn't something Jake had done on purpose, just one of the downfalls of Edward's ability.

I got off of the bike and leaned it against the wall. My pants were covered years of grim. "Looks like I'll need to change before we get on the plane." I was torn when it came to leaving and it confused me.

"You really aren't coming with us, Jake?" Nessie stuck out her bottom lip, and looked all the way up at him from the ground. She had come to learn what her secret weapon was a long time ago.

"Renesmee, Rebecca is here all the way from Hawaii and I _never _get to see her," his tone was more serious with her than it usually was. "I'm going to spend some time with her, Rachel and my brothers."

Even Nessie was wary about the unusual way Jacob was talking to her. Maybe when I mentioned that she was too used to getting whatever she wanted, he took it to heart. She wasn't going to be a small child forever.

We headed back to the others to say our goodbyes before going to Charlie's house. Claire was almost in tears when she hugged Nessie, begging her to be pen pals with her. My daughter shot me a _please_ _don't make me do this _glance but I only smiled. Knowing she didn't have a choice in the matter, she conceded and agreed leaving Claire smiling. She didn't understand yet how much Claire and her had in common, and that they would one day probably be thankful to have each other to talk to.

It still hurt to look at Jake, but his smile seemed more genuine that it had before. I saw so much of Billy in him, especially in his eyes. We hadn't really lost Billy at all, I decided, hugging Jake.

"Whoa Bells, I'll see you in a week!" He had to pry my arms off of his neck. "Call me and let me know you guys got home alright."

I nodded, taking Edward's hand and dragging my feet towards the car. I leaned my forehead against the car window watching the rain drops slide down the glass. The roar of the engine came to life and I closed my eyes at the steady humming sound.

"Tired?" Edward teased.

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled. "No, just ready to go home."

"Charlie's is only ten minutes away, love."

For the first time I had just considered Elkins home. I felt like I was betraying Forks in some strange way, but I did want to be _home. _

"No," I clarified. "I meant _our home._"

He leaned over and kissed me. "Let's go home."

**Jacob**

"Well Dad, I have to head back to Elkins in a few hours. Bella insisted on leaving me a flight voucher, so my flight is at noon. A first class seat, Dad. Did you ever think things could ever turn out this way? I didn't. I'm sorry I left you here. I'm sorry that we didn't get to say goodbye. I kinda had things I would have liked to say to you, but they seem pretty lame now. You probably would have just laughed at me and told me to go do something productive. I hope you think I am doing the right thing. I hope you're okay knowing that the chances that we'll see each other again are slim. Sometimes I am okay with it, sometimes I'm not... but you know how this imprinting thing works. I just wish you could have stayed around longer. Rachel asked me to walk her down the aisle, I hope that's okay with you. I'm not sure how this whole afterlife works, but if you see Mom, let her know that I miss her. Oh, and make sure to tell Harry how happy Sue is and that Seth and Leah are really going to make him proud. Nothin' is gonna be the same without you, Dad. I'm sure gonna miss you."

I blinked away the tears that wouldn't seem to stop filling my eyes, and with that the faint outline of my dad that had walked across the horizon all morning, faded away like the illusion it was. The wind picked up and blew my long hair across my face, stinging my cheeks that were raw from crying. I fiddled with the fishing pole I had been holding in my hand, trying keep my emotions in check.

"I really have to go, Embry is probably getting antsy. It's a really nice day out, not a cloud in the sky, but I'm sure you can see that. I know you always liked fishing best on these days, so yeah, I thought you'd like this here, instead of all of these stupid flowers. It's your favorite pole."

I forced myself to finally put the fishing pole across his grave. I knew my sisters would be waiting to say goodbye, along with my friends. I knew thousands of miles away Bella would be at the airport to pick me up, and Renesmee would be waiting for me to take her in my arms.

"Well, I'm going to head back now. I love you, Dad. A lot."

**This is the song that was in my head through all of this. It's not really for a father/son but it was inspiring:**

**"In Loving Memory"**  
Alter Bridge

Thanks for all you've done  
I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone  
You still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
You guide me constantly

I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
And I'll come home and I miss your face so  
Smiling down on me  
I close my eyes to see

And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me

I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
Your were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me

I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
But now I come home and it's not the same, no  
It feels empty and alone  
I can't believe you're gone

And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me

I'm glad he set you free from sorrow  
I'll still love you more tomorrow  
And you will be here with me still

And what you did you did with feeling  
And You always found the meaning  
And you always will  
And you always will  
And you always will

Ooo's

And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me


	20. Perpetual Sunshine

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***

_A/N: This first part just wasn't working from Bella or Edward's POV. All kept hearing in my head was the voice of our favorite pixie vampire, Alice. Just wanted a lighter chapter before moving into the final arch of the story. It's a little longer because it's mainly fluff. Happy happy joy joy._

Chapter 20 - Perpetual Sunshine

**Alice**

"Emmmmmmmmmeeettttttt!" It sounded like an animal.

School had only been out for a few weeks but I could already tell that this summer would be one of the worst. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett hadn't gotten to "walk" for their graduation because of the sunshine, but we at least were able to go out after dusk. That was the case until summer hit full swing and it stayed light out for longer... and longer... that's when it went from bad to worse.

"They are going to drive me insane." Jasper was pacing our living room with his hands over his ears. "The tension in this house is going to drive _me _to expose myself in front of the Volturi."

I peeked my head out from the closet and pouted. "Not even something to joke about Jazz. _Hmph_."

I went back to reorganizing my closets. I was happy when I saw the visions of the suites so I could specify the dimensions I needed. For instance, we didn't need a bed_room _so I requested a bed_space. _That made plenty of room to push out the wall and make a second closet for my accessories and shoes and then of course Jasper needed some room for his clothes also. It was about time I had gone through everything.

"Do you think Bella would like this? It's kind of outdated but that tends to be Bella's style." I held up a lacey cream top. Jasper made obvious his disinterest by turning the television on and pumping up the volume. "_Fine._" I threw it in the outgoing pile. I would be ready to take a trip to Pittsburgh and find some decent shopping as soon as I could see a couple cloudy days.

The problem was, I couldn't.

It seemed as though almost the entire United States was covered in bright and warm sunshine from dawn until dusk as far ahead as I could see, which was pretty damn far. Carlisle was working night shifts at the hospital, leaving him all day to do nothing but re-read his books. Esme had to start sending Jacob and Nessie on errands to the nursery to restock her garden supplies since the stores all closed before the sun went down. Rosalie finally had to have the car she was working on at Jacob's and all of the parts and tools brought to the house, and Emmett relentlessly fought the car for her attention making him get on _everyone's _nerves. Edward and Bella, no matter how deeply in love they were, could only spend _so _much time between the bedroom and their meadow. They were desperately trying to find things to do without each other. And Jasper had watched the History Channel so much that I was now well versed in every American war fought to date, the history of the Chinese dynasties and eventually even found myself amused by the show _Ice Road Truckers. _Why humans want to drive across thin ice in big semi-trucks while their mortality is so unbalanced, I have no idea. And we thought Bella lacked common sense when she was human.

"I'm leaving!" Jasper jumped up and stormed into the other closet grabbing a suitcase and stuffing clothes wherever they would fit.

"That is _so _not how you pack properly!" I pointed out. "Wait, you're leaving? Where are you going?"

"I don't know, where do you want to go? Find someplace away from here. Some place cloudy."

"Uh, right now? Do you want to leave the country because I'm not seeing anything in neither our immediate nor not-so-immediate vicinity."

"Emmett give me that back _now!!!_" Rosalie screamed again.

"Edward, please just _go play your damn piano." _Bella ordered.

"I'm out of fertilizer!" Esme sighed out in the garden.

"You guys _suck._ I want to go to Jacob's!" Nessie whined.

"Watch your mouth miss!" Edward snapped.

It was as if an electrical current went up Jasper's spine. Before I could see what would happen he threw the suitcase across the room, taking out my vanity. "Are you kidding me?" I ran over to the pile of splintering wood. "This was an _antique!_" I sat among the wood, a tearless cry was building up in my throat and I ran from the room and out to the patio where Esme was arranging flowers. She saw my face and like any good mother opened her arms. I hid in them shaking I was so upset with everyone.

"We need to go pack," I suddenly saw.

"Don't leave honey, it's okay!" Esme smoothed my hair.

"No I mean, we're all leaving." Just as I said that Carlisle leaned out his window, one shrill whistle stung my ears and he ordered everyone into the dining room.

There wasn't a single smile in the room. Jasper stood in the doorway, refusing to come any closer. Bella and Rosalie sat on one side of the table while Emmett and Edward, both scowling, sat across from them.

"Carlisle, it takes me the longest to pack, can I go?" I asked.

He was only semi-amused by my foresight and gave one firm "No!" so I sat without another word.

"I already called the hospital and am using my vacation. We are packing and heading to Melbourne _in two days. _June is their cloudiest month, you can all enjoy the change of scenery and for Christ sakes you can all shut up!" Carlisle _never _lost his temper so everyone sat there silent and frightened.

* * *

I sat in the middle of our living room later that night with three suitcases around me. "I don't even know where to start. I want to bring these," I pointed to a pile of sundresses, " but what's the temperature there this time of year?"

Jasper, already packed with a single duffel bag, looked at me like I was from another planet. "Oh I don't know Alice, _you're _the one that sees the future. Why don't you tell us?"

"Oh right!" I had been so excited about the vacation I hadn't even been looking for anything. "Hm, rainy. Great. Ohhh new rain boots though!"

"Umm, aren't those a little _small _for you?" Jasper asked pointing to the second pair in my hands.

"Silly, those are for Nessie!" I showed off the smaller version of my pink and black boots.

"Uh huh," was his only response and he walked out to the main house.

I was not just packing for myself, but for Bella too. I knew she wouldn't bring nearly enough to sustain her through the entire week... or however long Carlisle feels is appropriate. He hadn't made up his mind yet so I didn't know. There was always shopping while we were there, but who knows what the fashions in Australia are, better not to chance it.

"Hey Alice," there was a knock at the door, it was Bella.

"Hey just thinking about you! Let me guess you're done packing?"

"Yup, but I'm sure you're packing for me also." She sat down next to me among the clothes and bags.

"You guessed right!" I already knew she was coming to talk to me about Nessie. "So do you want to spill it or not?"

"Nessie doesn't want to come," she sighed. "She wants to be with _Jacob," _it was unusual how she accented his name. "Am I being ridiculously jealous of my daughter? I have Edward!"

"Maybe you aren't jealous of her, maybe you're jealous of _him,_" I pointed out.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She stood up and walked into my closet, pretending to look through the shoes.

"Most parents have their kids all to themselves for years, even if they have extended family around. Jacob is different, he's in Nessie's life for a completely different reason that she doesn't even understand yet." I paused, pondering if I should continue and decided I may as well speak my piece now. "Edward told me about them in La Push; how they couldn't stand to be away from each other. It's awkward for Edward too. When she was a baby it wasn't as obvious, but it's going to become more apparent as she gets older..."

She sighed again, I think finally understanding where I was coming from, even though she may not be happy about it. It seems like it's been decades since we first met. This girl that stood in front of me now was so different than the introverted fair faced child that walked into Forks High School only seven years ago.

* * *

**Bella**

Edward showed me the hotel Carlisle had made reservations at and it was nothing less than absolutely spectacular. I didn't want to leave, not without Nessie, but I didn't know if it would cause any more tension if I declined this vacation. It had only been weeks since Billy's funeral and I was still emotional spent from it. I had been spending more time over at the garage helping Jake with the new bikes, constantly keeping an eye on him. He caught me giving him concerned looks several times, growling at me to chill out, but I couldn't help it. At least I always knew where he was. If he wasn't at the garage then he was with Renesmee. Alice hit the nail on the head there; the older she got the more obvious their strange magnetic connection was. Jake even admitted to me that she could now practically read his mind, though seem seemed oblivious to the fact.

"I don't think she can hear me like Edward can," he told me one evening while we were taking a break from working. "If she could I think she'd tell us. I think it's much more subtle, more like a _knowing _rather than a _hearing._"

What couldn't my daughter do?

"Excuse me?" A man in slacks, a sports coat, and a pair of extremely expensive leather shoes was standing in the entry of the garage. I instinctively backed up into the shadows; the sun hadn't completely set behind the cloudless sky and was filtering in through the windows. I had been going over at dusk after Jacob closed the garage to customers and sent his other employee home so I could get out of the house for a least a little while.

Jake wiped his hands off in a towel and strode over to him. "Can I help you?"

"Jared Simon," he introduced himself but did not outstretch his hand. Anyone that wore _that _to a garage probably wasn't a fan of grease and dirt. "I need to speak with the owner."

"That'd be me," Jacob crossed his arms.

"Really? Well, not what I expected..."

"Can I help you?" Jacob repeated again, now annoyed that the man was belittling him.

"I met a couple when I was in Pittsburgh on business, they had a car that they said you restored for the woman. It was a Shelby."

I immediately knew he was talking about the Shelby GT that Rosalie now treasured with all of her heart. She actually told Carlisle to sell her brand new Mercedes because she never drove it anymore. It was out of character for Rosalie to give Jacob so much credit because she had worked on it with him.

"Yeah, that was me," Jacob replied shortly.

"Is that Camaro yours?" He pointed to my car parked out front.

"Nope, belongs to her," he gestured back to me. "We're closing up though, so if there _is _something I can help you with I kinda need to know."

"I'd like a few cars restored."

"A few?"

"Death in the family. I was left a few cars. Well, six cars. What do you say?" The man held out a handful of photos.

"Yeah," Jacob was doing a good job staying serious but you could tell he was ecstatic. "I'm going to need some time to go over a budget with you."

"There is no budget," Jared Simon said without flinching.

"Uh..." Jacob speechless was something you didn't see very often. "Sure. I'll write up my recommendations. Where can I reach you?"

The well-dressed man seem to flick a business card out of nowhere. "I will look forward to talking with you."

Before Jacob could even say goodbye the man had already turned around and walked away We ran over to the door watching him get into a Porsche and drive off. Before I could say anything Jake handed me the pictures.

"Another Shelby?" I was impressed at the condition the one in the picture was in. "A Charger? Challenger?" I flipped through all six pictures amazed at the amount of money the man would be spending on them. Each car when finished would be worth at least $200,000, which may or may not make up for what he'd be paying out. I looked suspiciously down at the business card:

JARED SIMON, ESQ

212-555-5789

That was all. No company, no title. Just black embossed letters on white stock card.

"Is he legit?" I asked skeptically.

"Well let's see if he comes back. Maybe I could have someone check his credentials?" He took the pictures back and was looking through them. "I could pay back Carlisle for this place if this guy is for real."

I wasn't going to argue but I doubted that Carlisle would take any money from Jake.

"I'm going to head back to the house and make sure everyone is packed. Are you sure you're okay staying with Renesmee?"

"C'mon Bells, you know better than to ask me that!" He playfully threw a towel at me. "I'll be there bright and early tomorrow morning."

When I got back to the house I could see Edward waiting for me in the window. I looked up at him, winked, and took off through the woods. Far behind me I could hear a door slam and a _whoosh _of trees. Edward caught up to me before I could even reach the clearing, his blinding speed easily surpassing mine. I fell over into the grass and without hesitation he fell on top of me. His lips were searching my body starting at the crook of my neck and following up to my ear where he breathed gentling into it sending a warmth through me.

"Edward..." I dug my nails into his impenetrable skin wrapping my legs around his body. Not in ten years, not in fifty years, not even in three hundred years would I ever get enough of this. Of him. Of us.

Edward, being the gentleman he was, insisted I cover myself with his shirt as we lay in the grass looking up at the still and clear sky. He tickled my skin, running his fingertips up and down my arm. "Why don't you want to go to Melbourne?"

"I'm not sure." I took his free hand and intertwined my fingers in his. "Alice thinks I'm jealous of Jacob; of his relationship with Renesmee."

"That would make two of us," he whispered brushing hair away from my face and tilting my head towards him. "Not only with their relationship, but he's also less hindered than we are. The sun for example," Edward looked up to the night sky and sighed. "Renesmee and Jacob don't need to live like this," he said, a little sadly I think, while basking in the moonlight.

"And by the way," he pulled himself on top of me again. "Why exactly would you have a problem spending a week with me, your husband, in our own private suite?"

"Mm I d--" I couldn't answer because he had started to kiss me.

"Is a week or so of this really _that _horrible?" My mouth muffled his words.

"Mmm," was all I could manage. Okay, maybe this would not be as torturous as I first thought.

* * *

**Renesmee**

I had really upset Mom by not wanting to go to Australia. She didn't even need to tell me, I could just tell from the looks she had been sending my direction. It's not that I was doing it on purpose or being a brat, it's just that they were going somewhere _cloudy. _I don't need to be somewhere cloudy. For the first time in four years I hadn't seen a cloudy day in over a week. I had suggested that Jacob and I drive the family to the airport in Washington, D.C. and then sightsee for the rest of the day in the nice weather. This immediately pleased my dad who spent the night gathering as much educational material he could.

"So, where first Nay? White House? Lincoln Memorial? The Smithsonian?" Jacob had his arms full of brochures attempting to get organized.

"Can we just go lay in the grass somewhere and watch the sun?" He looked at me cock-eyed. "Jake it's _the sun!_" I spread my arms as far as they would go and held my face up to the warm, glowing mass hovering above us. "I don't think you understand!"

"Well, actually, I _did _live in La Push for 16 years ya know." He ruffled my hair with his gigantic head and laughed.

"Ooooo!" I shrieked, running over to a window trying to fix my curls best as possible. "You're so lucky Alice isn't here!" I scolded.

"Or what? What would the mite do to me?" He pushed his shoulders back and stood at his complete height. "Well?"

"Alice always said don't judge someone on their size!" I tried to mimic his stance and keep my face as composed as his was.

Jake only looked down at me amusingly. "You're going to be taller than your mom," he said matter-of-factly. "So remember that when she is looking _up _in order to scold you_."_

I was still looking at my reflection in the mirror, Jake now at my side standing two feet over me. We looked like an ogre and an elf, though neither ugly nor weird looking. "Are we going to find some grass or what?"

"Yeah, I think I have the perfect _educational _place," he winked, flashing a brochure at me.

It was June. Summer. The eighty-degree air and the beating sun had no affect on Jacob or myself, both of us running body temperatures well above the average human. The rest of the tourists sported baseball caps and wide brim sun hats. There was no way I would hide from the sun. I outstretched my arms and turned in circles as I walked soaking in every second. I could hear the people around me moving out of the way.

_Silly little girl. Where are her parents? Why isn't someone teaching her to watch where she's going? _I heard one woman say to her family.

Of course, I knew exactly where they were without even looking; they had a better chance of falling off the curb than I had running into them.

"Teaching me? Hmph!" I frowned.

"Give the people a little slack," Jake said seriously. "You _were _looking really ridiculous and you _are _a little girl." He again pointed out my size, which made me fume up. Only a few more years and I could at least look like a teenager.

"I'll have you know Jacob Black that it is insulting for them to even mention the word teach to me!" I pouted and he raised his eyebrows only proving his point.

"Stop being arrogant Renesmee, it doesn't suit you and your parents would have a fit if they heard anything like that come out of your mouth." He tweaked my nose and then turned me around. "Besides, we're here."

"Wow." I hadn't even noticed that in front of me was the Washington Monument and to the other side, the Capitol Building. They both looked big and powerful against the bright blue sky. Under my feet, spanning endlessly in both directions was grass. The area was much more dense with visitors on the sidewalks. They held cameras to the statues and buildings, sometimes posing in front of them for memory's sake. There were families sitting with blanks spread on the grass, some had picnic baskets; the old fashion kind I made fun of my mom for trying to use. _Neither you nor Dad even eat Mom! _I had argued.

"National Mall." He suddenly started cracking up laughing and couldn't compose himself for a good minute. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how disappointed Alice would have been finding a mall with no shopping."

I would guess by now, after attending high school for so many years, Alice probably already had learned that this mall was not the kind she preferred, but the idea of it made me laugh anyway.

"Well, I found you your grass," Jacob motioned to the green ground as if he was introducing us.

I immediately fell on my back and basked in the sun. "I think I'm good here until they come home," I decided as he sat down next to me.

He let me enjoy my sunshine while we jabbered back and forth about nothing significant. He told me with excitement about the new job he might have reconditioning six cars. I hadn't seem him actually _happy_ since... before his dad died. I was sad about Billy and I cried, but not like my mom and definitely not like Jake. That got me thinking.

"Jacob?" He had finally laid down in the grass too, giving into my childish impulses, and when I called his name he twisted onto his stomach. "When your dad... well… my dad told me you and mom needed to... talk about things… after that. But I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me too. We're best friends, right?"

"Of course we are," he smiled but there was something that I was missing in its meaning; it didn't seem whole. "You're very mature _most of the time," _he nudged my arm_._ "And yes, I know I can talk to you. There are just some things that have more to do with years of experience or commonalities. Does that make sense?"

"I understand what you mean but Mom doesn't have experience in...that."

"Your mom and I have a closer relationship than you give either of us credit for. She's my best friend too and there are some things that she understands more than any single person on this planet." I could tell when he was trying to placate me. His voice turned into more of a storyteller mode, trying to amuse my inner-child.

He was sad about Billy and about his family that would all eventually leave him… and he knew my mom would understand that. That's what he was thinking, but he wouldn't say it. I wasn't sure yet how I _knew, _I had wanted to bring it up to Grandpa Carlisle but never had the chance. I wasn't sure what my parents would think if I could read werewolf minds.

"Jacob!" In the distance I heard the chimes of an ice cream truck and it woke us from our depressing conversation.

"I'd say I'd race you but I think that may draw too much attention," he threw me onto his back. "We'll have to settle with walking very quickly."

After picking out my ice cream treat I sat down at a picnic table while Jacob brooded over his decision between something called a ChocoTaco that looked absolutely revolting, or a red white and blue popsicle. He finally gave in and chose both of them, handing the money to the driver. Before he could turn around a woman came up to the truck and bumped right into him, knocking his popsicle out of his hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She threw her hands in the air. "Let me buy you a new one. Really."

_Hello, fake, _I rolled my eyes.

"No, really, it's okay. I still have this one." Jacob threw the melting colored iced into a nearby trashcan.

"I'm Kelly," he held out her hand, smiling. _Fake. _

"Uh, Jacob."

"Is that your... niece?" She pointed over to me and smiled. I did not smile back. "She's just beautiful." Who is she kidding? She would have been less see-through if she had asked him if he had abducted this strangely pale child from the street corner.

"No, not my niece." He sounded uncomfortable and unsure how to answer. "She's... well, she's pretty much my best friend." He winked over at me and I grinned.

"Oh how sweet!" Kelly took her perfectly polished hand and ran it down Jacob's long arm, giggling the entire time. Her other hand was holding her mane of brown curly hair out of her face, twirling one piece of it haphazardly. I could see tiny droplets of sweat at her hairline and hear her heart race just a little too quickly.

"Hey lady, do you want ice cream or not?" The ice cream man with his funny little hat leaned out of the window.

"What? Oh, no!" She waved him off. "What's your _best friend's _name?" She crooned turning her attention back to Jacob.

"Renesmee." I stated, now standing at their feet. She was too close to my Jacob and I didn't like it at all. My Jacob. I called him that when I was little, but tried to wean it out of my vocabulary. Anything that made me sound immature had to go.

"Isn't that an unusual name," she bent down to me. "Look our hair matches!" She reached for one of my bronze curls and I pulled back.

"Not really." I sassed and I saw Jacob eye me. "Yours is just brown." What was I doing? Talk about immature! But I didn't like her around Jacob! He _was _my Jacob after all.

"Uh huh..." She didn't have anything to say back to that one.

"Well," Jacob swiftly had his hand on my back leading me away. "It was nice to meet you, Kelly. Bye!"

I just peaked around Jacob long enough to see the girl standing their alone and perplexed. I smirked and waved as two friends ran up to her.

_"You just got dissed by a ten year old! He picked a kid over you!" _They were teasing her.

"Why did we need to leave your new friend Jake?" I hopped up on a wall that framed the walkway and could actually look down at him for once.

"I wasn't waiting around for you to do something stupid," he shook his head.

"What? Like challenge her to a spelling bee?" I smiled proudly at myself.

"When you slip up and say something smart like that in front of your dad, I'm only going to say I told you so."

He was right, of course. I don't know why I reacted like that, but I didn't want her around Jacob. Her friends were right also. He picked a kid over her. She was pretty for a human, I guess. Don't boys date? Why doesn't Jacob date?

"She was flirting with you," I pointed out.

"Aren't you perceptive," he snorted.

"Why don't you date?"

He smiled at me but it was the same unfinished smile I noticed earlier. I didn't know what he was thinking and it frustrated me. "I'll date when I'm ready to date, or are you going to start setting me up on blind dates if I don't watch my back?"

"Uh no!" I gasped. "I'm fine with no dating!" I suddenly felt all embarrassed and red.

Before I could ask anything else, my Jacob pulled me down off of the wall and onto his shoulders. I felt like I could almost reach up and touch the top of the Washington Monument I was so high up in the air. While we walked I picked the few leftover cherry blossoms that hadn't fallen from the local trees. I pulled the pedals to pieces and threw them up over our heads so it was raining down sunshine and flowers.

"This is _so _much better than Australia!"


	21. What Lies Ahead

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***

**A/N: I wrote this one ridiculously fast. I hope it's better than the last one… I only got a couple reviews. Oh well can't win them all. And re: High Society: I had no idea the number of seats in a Porsche... shows how much I know about cars!  
**

Chapter 21 – What Lies Ahead  
**Bella**

Edward was right, Melbourne was worth it. In some ways it brought me back to when I was first changed; spending all night together when Renesmee was a baby. It solidified to me the reason for me changing. He was my reason for being. He always had been, my other emotions had just gotten in the way of it. I couldn't let that happen ever again. We would live our version of Happily Ever After, even if it wasn't perfect.

Jacob asked to speak to me and Edward away from the house and it sounded urgent. We met him at his garage; I had wanted to show Edward our progress on the bikes anyway.

"I wanted to tell you both this before Edward hears me thinking about it, because I might be good at controlling my thoughts around you, but not about this."

I was worried. It had to be around Renesmee, nothing else would cause him this type of worry. He looked confused and nervous. He kept his hands in his pockets and shoulders shrugged up as if he was about to admit to something.

"Please just spit it out, Jacob, you're freaking us out!"

"When we were in Washington a girl came up to me," he paused. I could hear his heart speed up and his breathing quicken. Could he like someone else? Could he do that to Renesmee? "Nessie got jealous. _Really _jealous. She was pretty rude to the girl. I swear I had no interest in her whatsoever; you both know I don't see girls anymore like that." His hands were out of his pockets now and he couldn't keep them still. They went from being crossed on his chest to clasp behind him and then back again. "She later asked why I don't date... she got embarrassed. I know she's awfully young, but girls at her age do have crushes and I just wanted you to know that's just what I noticed. She can read me really well and I don't know what she'll figure out. She's incredibly smart and observant."

That I knew already. We didn't keep much from her anymore because she saw through all of our lies. In the last several months she had matured more, looking closer to pre-teen. She was also starting to develop, meaning she did have hormones. Luckily for us she taught herself all about the human body after the sex confrontation and I was spared from anymore awkward conversations.

"Well," Edward had remained very composed through the explanation, possibly relieved that it wasn't as bad as it could be. "We really appreciate you coming to us with this. It is better that we know where her head is at. There is nothing we can do, I guess."

I could think of a few things. Like send her to an all girls boarding school or maybe military school.

"You're not happy with me," Jacob frowned at my expression.

"No Jake this has nothing to do with you. It's just my protective maternal instincts I think. I want to keep her a little girl."

We didn't say much on the way home, Edward just held onto my hand and watched me, barely keeping his eyes on the road.

"What?" I cocked my head.

"Am I not allowed to admire you?" He smiled at me and squeezed my hand harder. "I love you."

"As I love you."

He was still quiet and I knew he was deep in thought. "Edward? What are you thinking about?"

He sighed and laughed sarcastically. "Just wondering how crazy I'll be when she does begin to think more about Jacob, or even worse when he begins to think about her. I'll be attached to you like glue to keep me out of their heads."

"We have a couple more years before we need to worry about that," I soothed. "Hopefully."

True to Jacob's story, Edward heard Renesmee fret over what happened in Washington for the next couple of days. She even refused to come with me to the garage and work on the bikes. She busied herself when Jacob was over and I could tell it hurt him. I had to put a stop to this.

"Renesmee, can you come in here?" I called from our suite.

She peaked her bronze head into the room, unsure of my motives. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, did you?"

She thought for a moment and then shook her head and joined me on the couch.

"Renesmee, I've noticed you've been distant from Jacob lately and I think it's hurting his feelings."

My poor daughter had the unfortunate disadvantage of having the ability to blush, and her cheeks started to flame red. "I don't have to hang out with him _all _the time, do I? Aren't you best friends too?"

"Don't try and play coy with me, miss. You and Jacob have been inseparable since you were born. I had never seen you more miserable than when he was away in La Push."

"I was just..." her sentence cut off as she tried to string it together. "I was immature in Washington and I really embarrassed myself. Why would he want to hang out with a _little kid?_"

Her eyes were on her hands. She played with the braided Quileute promise ring on her finger. Her very first Christmas Jacob had given her a bracelet, because her fingers were too tiny, but she grew out of it and he made her a new one. She didn't know the significance of it at all, or at least I hoped she didn't.

"I don't think he cares, I promise. Can you please just stop avoiding him?"

"I'll try," she relented.

"Thank you."

There was suddenly commotion from the great room. My first thought was that Emmett was trying to wrestle or had lost his video game and was throwing a temper tantrum, but the first person I saw was my French angel.

"Élisabeth!" I began to run towards my friend until noticed the petrified expression on her face. I quickly assessed the room noticing Jasper was being cornered by Emmett and Edward at the far end looking quite disturbed. The little pigment he had was washed away in blankness. Carlisle hovered around Gabriel and Adrianna, their faces matching Élisabeth's. Gabriel held his neck in agony; I could see a bite mark under his hand. Esme, Alice and Rosalie stood stunned in the middle of the room.

"What happened?" I cried.

"Jasper didn't remember them," Alice said quietly. "I wanted to surprise you so I invited them up..." She turned to the family. "I'm so sorry. He is just protective."

I turned and stared at Jasper in horror and he looked down in shame not able to hold my glare. It was out of instinct that I went and stood next to Élisabeth, the one who needed protecting. I think Edward expected me to stand in the middle with the other girls.

"We should go now," Élisabeth said quietly.

"No! Please don't! Jasper is fine!" I begged like a child.

"I'll leave," Jasper said hoarsely. "Alice?"

"No Jazz, stay, it's okay." But regardless Alice's plead he shook his head and exited out the window behind him.

"It's fine now," I promised. "Jasper's just had a tough beginning."

Élisabeth nodded as if she was alright with that excuse. "I see his scars. He has been in many battles."

"Yes, he has." Carlisle was inspecting Gabriel's wound. "This will sting for a little while from the venom but you should be fine."

The equally handsome boy winced, looking at the growing scar in the mirror. "I guess it adds character?" He managed a weak but still frightened smile. "Too bad he came so quickly from behind," he said to his sister, but I wasn't sure what he meant.

"This got off to a rocky start but tell me, what are you doing here? How is Anatoli?" Carlisle changed the subject.

The mood in the room changed to somber. Élisabeth's face dropped and she sighed deeply. "We have decided to move to Québec," she pronounced the Canadian province with the French "Kay" sound which made it sound lovely. "We wanted to let you know not to trust him."

Edward huffed in the corner. "Figures."

"The Volturi came to see us. A leader they call Caius and a younger vampire named Jane."

Regardless of my immunity against Jane's deadly power, I still shiver at the memory of the small child-like monster.

"Alice, you didn't see this?" I realized she should have, she was keeping an eye out for it.

She looked over at Edward who looked guilty as all sin. "I knew. I also knew they weren't going there to hurt anyone, at least that wasn't their plan. We decided not to tell you..."

"What?" I screamed. "I am not some weak unprotected human anymore! I deserve to know these things! These are my friends!" I was yelled directly at Edward now, knowing it was completely his idea.

Edward was at my side, his arms around my waist. I refused to recognize him and kept a sour look at my face. "Bella, my love, you were so torn about going. I didn't want you to suffer."

I knew why he did it now; it wasn't to keep me in the dark, but I was still mad at him.

Élisabeth was waiting to continue and saw her opportunity. "He claimed that they only came to meet you and observe your powers. To prepare themselves."

"Too bad Aro wasn't there, he would have seen through the entire charade with one touch." Carlisle had begun to help Esme pick up some broken vases that had gotten knocked over during the attack.

"Do you blame him?" Rosalie chimed in. "He has no relationship with the Volturi like you do Carlisle. He's working solely on his own self-preservation."

I saw Rose's point and felt badly then for Anatoli and his people. But, being dubbed two-faced in the vampire world was not a good thing. You would never be trusted. At any given moment, if it ever came down to a battle, they could switch sides.

A battle. In which lifetime of mine would that finally happen? Where would we be living? What allies would we have left? Who wouldn't survive? I always believed it was inevitable, ever since our last run-in. Carlisle may truly believe they are too afraid to show a weakness and possibly lose, but I didn't. We would see them again. I looked over at Renesmee who had wandered into the room after me. She would be grown in only a few years time. There was nothing I could do to protect her from this. She would face them too.

* * *

**Edward**

Bella had danced around Élisabeth for the rest of the day, speaking to her in halted French. The girl praised Bella's excellent skills which truly made her glow with pride. As happy as she was now, I had seen the sense of doom on her face during the conversation about the Russians. I know Bella and I know that she is completely convinced that there will be a battle to the death. She won't take anyone's reassurance seriously, and sometimes I wonder if I'm just being naive in hoping Carlisle is right.

Interesting enough, we found out both Adrianna and Gabriel _did _have powers, but they had refused to use them in front of anyone. They never wanted anyone to try and control them. Adrianna was the living foundation of youth. Though it only worked on humans, she could speed up the aging process, or reverse it. Gabriel on the other hand had a power that someone like Aro would covet and seek out. He could freeze _anything _in time. I tossed a book in the air and with one wave of his hand he stopped it mid-fall. In amazement I went over and pulled the book from space.

"Do me! Do me!" Emmett jumped up and down. Gabriel shrugged and waved his hand again. There was big brawny Emmett stuck in place.

"If you knock it from its place in time though, it...he will unfreeze." He pushed Emmett

"Did it work? Did it?" Emmett was looking around confused and trying to balancing himself.

"Did you feel anything?" Carlisle asked intriguingly.

"Not at all. That is too cool. I wish I had a power!"

"How much can you freeze at once?" I asked.

"Immediately? Just one at a time; I have to be concentrating on it. But I could hold a freeze on many things at once." He stood tall and proud of his gift now that he could share it.

I saw his French accent making Bella melt. My wife was the most ridiculous romantic sometimes. "Maybe I should just speak to you in French from now on," I whispered in her ear poking her side.

"Well we know who the ultimate test is, don't we?" Rosalie sauntered over to Bella pushing her in front of Gabriel.

Bella readied herself and suddenly with a flick of Gabriel's hand, she stood there, unmoving.

"Wow." Emmett stood in front of Bella, his hand waving in front of her face. Sticking his tongue out at hers.

Gabriel knew how powerful Bella was and looked at his hands in awe.

"Could you unfreeze my wife now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Emmett was still in her face when she unfroze. "For Christmas sakes Emmett! If I wasn't already dead you would have just scared me to my grave!" Then she realized what happened. "Oh, so I guess that means it worked."

I could see the defeat in her eyes. Her all powerful ability had been thwarted. "It's okay, it's the same reason you're not immune to Jasper's power either. It's only the mental abilities you can block." I tried to calm her down.

When night finally came the group had to say goodbye, they were trying to travel as much in the dark as possible. I thought I saw Bella's lip quivered as she promised Élisabeth that we would visit them in Canada.

In the early hours, long after Renesmee had fallen asleep, we laid in bed after making love. Bella had something on her mind, as always, and it was killing me not to know what it was.

"Are you going to tell me what you're thinking about?" I stroked her bare body in awe of its beauty.

"Fine, but you won't like it," she warned. "We know we have the French on our side right? If they left the safety of Anatoli and warned us, they can be trusted. Right?"

"I suppose, yes, we have gained more friends."

"Gabriel's ability is immense. In the future, if we ever had to face them again..." She didn't say their name, but I knew who she was talking about.

"The Volturi."

She cringed like I had struck her. "He could freeze Jane and Alec. We could take out the rest of them. Maybe his freeze would even work on Renata." She was referring to the shield the Volturi had on their side. Unlike Bella, her shield was physical and not mental and her job was to protect the ancients.

"Your military planning is as foolproof as Jasper's, he was thinking the same thing when I told him about it later. We will not confront them though, Carlisle will never allow it. There needs to be some type of fear bestowed on the other vampires to keep order and we can't do that-- we won't do that."

"But if it comes down to it, we could win, Edward."

My Bella, my queen, was ready for a fight to the death. Would it be as easy as she pictured it being? Would there be a day that the Volturi takes it just one step too far. The prophecy ran through my head. Perhaps this was a destiny set in motion long before our time. But it was too much to consider at the moment, being that I was lying next to the most perfect woman on earth, our skin touching in every place possible. I rolled on top of her and brought her lips to mine. There would always be something, but for now, there was just us.

_A/N: Those of you who were wary about Anatoli are observant. I'm not trying to make him out to be a bad guy. He is not supposed to be another enemy, just a thorn. Like many of their kind, he put his coven first, end of story. This chapter and the last one are also attempts to introduce more of Renesmee and Jacob because that's what my next story is based on._


	22. Audrey

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***

**A/N: So the question was asked, will Bella become a Queen? The whole title of Queen is a figure of speech... for now at least :) I want everyone to also keep in mind that this isn't my last fanfic so we don't want any earth shattering battles happening TOO soon... ;)**

**lolafalana: thank you for catching my little character problem in the last chapter! I had done last minute changing of dialogue! Good catch and I appreciate it!**

**A comment came up regarding the similarity between Amun and Anatoli. I didn't really write it that way on purpose. Yes, the French vampires were afraid that Anatoli would like Gabriel's gift and not let them leave-- but they only left him because he keeps changing sides, they didn't know for sure what Anatoli's reaction would be or who else (i.e. the Volturi) would find out about it. Amun on the other hand is a power seeker and coveted Benjamin. Possessive. I would like to think Anatoli does have good intentions, he just puts himself and his coven first which is a widespread trait among vampires in the saga.**

Chapter 22 - Audrey

**Bella**

The girl at the coffee shop was looking at us again. I didn't recognize her from school, but she was constantly downtown since we got back from Melbourne. We were use to it by now, but it was awkward. Edward told me it was nothing, she just wanted what we have, yet there was more about her that I couldn't put my finger on.

"I wish I at least knew her name." I kept an eye on the fair-faced girl in the window while squeezing Edward's hand.

"She's hard for me to read most of the time, she doesn't think very much." Edward shook his head and walked up the stairs to the bookstore leaving our personal spy behind us.

I couldn't shake the girl that was sitting outside. I felt paranoid. She looked at me like she _knew._ I remember the feeling of _knowing_ that the Cullens were something other than human. I thought I would faint from the pure shock of it all. But what were the chances of that?

I ran my fingers across the books, all with a fantastical past that I like to give each one. I wasn't here to browse though, we had put in a special order with Mr. Lambert, the store owner. We were by far his best customers. Most of the books we probably could find with a couple of calls to the rare collectors in the big cities, but I did enjoy giving Mr. Lambert his cut of the commission.

"I really wish I could read your mind because it wanders so." Edward wraps his arms around me from behind and kissed down my neck whispering seductively to me. "Tell me what you are thinking."

"Hmmm," I pondered for a moment but shook my head no.

"Bella! Edward!" The white-haired man with a full beard and mustache came out from the back room. If he grew out his beard any longer, he could double as Santa Claus. He even had the potbelly and deep barrel laugh. "I was hoping to see you soon! The books are in!"

Edward had his cars, I had my books. Rare books. Rare, expensive books. It was Carlisle's collection that had made me so interested in beginning my own. Carlisle had lived through the years his ancient books came from. I on the other hand, had to track them down. One of the books I inquired about wasn't for me, but for Renesmee. Alice was spoiling her with clothes, but I would give her gifts that I hope she would learn to appreciate more.

The old man disappeared into the back of the store again and brought back a brown box that he carried as though it held the crown jewels. "Here is the book of poems you wanted to give as a gift." He held out a copy of Albert Tennyson's _Idylls of the King_. Nessie was only a toddler when she took a Tennyson book from me and began to read it herself. Dear Mr. Lambert of course thought the book was for one of my sisters, and not a four year old. "And here, here is what you were looking for."

It was wrapped in clear cellophane, protecting its pages from any more wear and tear it had already received. The way I was stroking it was probably similar to how I comb my fingers through my daughter's hair, and Edward couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Are you adopting a second child?"

"This is The Sun Also Rises. It's inscribed by Hemingway's wife." I corrected. "And almost as old as you are," I whispered low enough so Mr. Lambert couldn't hear me. "Give it some respect."

"Do I want to know how much it costs?"

"No, you don't." I grinned, although I know he wouldn't care either way. Sometimes I believe all he ever wanted was for me to stop worrying about money and pushed me to find some type of pricey habit so I could no longer come snide remarks about his taste in cars or Alice's shopping sprees.

"Thank you for these," I handed over a wad money to Mr. Lambert, who blushed at the number of one hundred bills he flipped through his fingers. The money for the books had been previously wired to the prior owners. Not many places could handle $25,000 for a single book. Yes, I was a Cullen alright.

"Your family is too generous," he nodded in appreciation. "Hope to see you soon." He meant it, and not just because we made up a large amount of his income.

I clutched the satchel that held my new treasures in my arms while looking up at Edward as we walked the sidewalk. He was just so perfect, it was hard to not admire him. Suddenly, my body impacted with another. The girl from the coffee house now sitting on the cement sidewalk.

"Oh, I'm, wow, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked at us as though we were celebrities. "I'm really sorry."

"No, no, it's okay," I reached down and helped her up without even thinking of the reaction she may have to my cold skin. She had none. Though hers was not cold, there was no warmth to her skin either. There was something off about her as she stood up inches from my face. Her eyes were stunning. I had never seen that shade of blue except in the oceans surrounding Isle Esme. They were so clear I felt as though I could swim in them. She smelled... familiar. I looked up at Edward and saw his eyes narrow in a silent accusation.

Immediately, Benjamin and Tia came to mind with their story of the hybrid they had been following across the country. I refocused trying to start a conversation and see what I could find out about her. "I wasn't paying attention either. I'm Bella. Do you go to the high school?"

The girl was staring back at us wordlessly. I found myself constantly falling back into her eyes that were so filled with questions they were brimming with tears. She walked backwards attempting to get words out but couldn't break eye contact with Edward. A few feet away she finally mumbled yet another apology, turned around and walked quickly off.

"Okay, what was that? That was her, wasn't it?"

Edward stared at the girl's back. "I can't think of any other explanation. We need to get home."

We did go home, but within minutes of being there Edward said he had to run an errand; a blatant lie. "Stay here, I'll be back in no time." He kissed my forehead and walked out.

I thought he knew me better than that. I gave him a head start but followed him all the way to the hospital. He was just as curious about the girl as I was, and whatever he was thinking couldn't wait until later.

The strong smell of disinfectant burnt my nose and my throat joined in the second the fresh blood hit my senses. I followed Edward's scent to Carlisle's office but stood far enough away from the closed door that I hoped he couldn't smell me yet.

"She wants us to change her. That's why she came here." Edward sounded exasperated, then he paused. "Bella, you might as well come in here, I know you're there."

I cracked open the door, meeting his disapproving look.

"Did she think of anything else relevant?" Carlisle ran his hands through his blonde hair.

Edward only shook his head no, leaning on the desk and gripping down so hard on the wood it began to splinter. If he did hear something and didn't want me to know, I wouldn't. Sometimes I wish I could read his mind, instead of blocking him out, although perhaps it was best for the sanity of our relationship if that isn't possible.

I started to speak as Edward pulled out an empty chair for me. "Benjamin said she got a different shake of the gene pool and he was right. She's not hot like Nessie but closer to our body temperature, and very little color to her face. She definitely isn't as strong as Nessie or else when she ran into me she wouldn't have fallen over. She looked terrified and star struck at the same time. I could tell when she was watching us that she knew about us! Why did it take us this long to figure it out?"

"If Benjamin and Tia told her enough about us, she probably knew how to watch her thoughts around Edward and how to not make decisions so Alice couldn't see her. She wouldn't be the first." Even the mention of Victoria was a hard thing for me to handle, and no one would ever mention her by name. So many human memories are fuzzy to me, but I remember everything about our final encounter as if it happened just yesterday. Edward's hand had found my when he saw me go stiff, and squeezed it. For as much as I miss my dreams, I don't miss those nightmares.

The chimes of Carlisle's cell phone went off and made me jump. Alice may be the one who sees the future, but looking at my adoptive father and husband's faces, they were as sure as I was who was on the other line.

"Carlisle?" I heard my sister's voice on the other end. "You need to come home. We have... a situation."

**Edward**

I wasn't surprised when I saw Benjamin and Tia sitting in the great room with the rest of the family, it was only a matter of time before they tracked Audrey back to Elkins.

"Benjamin," I nodded. "Tia."

"You don't seem surprised to see us?" I could see in his eyes that Benjamin felt defeated, and Tia looked no better.

They really did care about this hybrid they barely knew. I kept reprimanding myself for thinking of this girl as a _thing _rather than a living being. She was no different than Renesmee, really, and I know it goes beyond a father's bias when I call her special. I do believe she and Nahuel, the boy we thank for saving our lives, are very special to have been able to be conceived and born as they were, even though Nahuel's mother didn't survive and Bella almost lost her life as well.

"We came across Audrey today," Bella began slowly. "At least we think it's her, unless there is another hybrid running around West Virginia."

"So I'll get to meet her?" I looked over at Renesmee who was sitting on Emmett's lap. She looked so small next to my giant of a brother. The eagerness in her eyes was unmistakable. She would get to meet someone else like her. She had met Nahuel but she was a only a year old then and albeit advanced, she did not interact with him much.

"I don't know if she'll come here if she knows that we're looking for her," Tia finally spoke.

"Well, she wants us to change her. You told her enough stories I'm guessing, that she thinks we'll do it."

"Why would she want that? What's wrong being like me?" Renesmee looked hurt. She had been told what a gift she was her entire life, and here is a girl who wants to lose that. I saw her leave Emmett's lap and go over to Bella, holding her around the waist. Bella ran her fingers through her curly hair.

_How do I answer that? _She asked me. I only closed my eyes, unable to give her an answer.

Tia, who now spoke more openly in front of us, went to Nessie and took her hands. "Audrey has many more human traits than you do sweetheart. She is very confused right now. You grew up knowing who you were you're whole life."

"And Audrey just found out," Nessie nodded, understanding her better yet her face didn't look anymore positive that before..

The room was silent, but their thoughts weren't. The loudest thoughts were Rosalie's who was furious over the naiveté of the new hybrid and her desire to be changed. Most of the thoughts I had heard before when the family had voted to change Bella -- Rosalie had been the only one on my side.

I was always thankful that no one else could hear the bitterness of her thoughts. They were constant. They were worse when she saw a human family. The envy ate at her all of the time to the point where sometimes it was hard for me to concentrate, reeling from the strength of intensity of her thoughts. My family could never know the remorse that she buried deep inside of her. It would break their hearts, especially Carlisle, who had been the one to change her. I despised her attitude, but I couldn't hold on to the anger for long, not when I knew how much she disgusted herself. She was vain for a reason; when she looked in the mirror she only saw the monster she had become. Being obnoxious about her beauty was the only way she kept her sanity.

Slowly but surely one by one we left the room, unable to stay anything helpful, and got on with their night. Everyone that is, except for Renesmee who stood in the great room looking out the window. She ignored Emmett's jokes, she brushed off her mother and me. She was really bothered by this.

_"Hey Nay..."_ We had decided to bring in a last resort. Jacob. The rest of us went hunting, or so we said. Renesmee had a tendency not to use her senses as much as the rest of us, possibly because she wasn't fully vampire. We could easily hide behind the house and she wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

_"What are you doing here?"_ She tried to keep her voice cold, but she couldn't hide the excitement that he was there.

He grabbed her from behind and pulled her into his lap. She shrieked in surprised but didn't make a fight out of it. _"I don't like it when you're sad, Nay."_

_"I'm not sad. I am a little angry though."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"You already know why. Mom and Dad called you."_

_"Alright, alright. They just want you to talk about what's wrong. What is wrong?"_

_"Why wouldn't someone want to be like me? There isn't anything wrong with being like me. I don't think so at least... do you?"_

_"'Course not, Nay! You think I would have a best friend who has something wrong with her?"_ We heard him tickling her and she broke out in giggles.

My baby girl. She ignored me completely, no matter what I said, but with Jacob her mood changed almost instantaneously. I must have made my feelings obvious because Bella covered my hand with hers.

"It's not for us to understand, Edward. It's impossible to understand."

"Is it really Bella? It's kind of hypocritical of us to stand here upset that she wouldn't open up to us. I know if I was in her situation, you would be the only one I would talk to." I brought her to me for a kiss and she tackled me to the ground.

"That never gets old," she laughed sitting on me.

"You've put me in an extremely compromising position, Mrs. Cullen." I pulled her so she was laying completely on top of me, searching for her mouth.

"Nessie," she murmured.

"She's with Jake. She's fine. Shh."

There was no more snooping on our daughter after that.


	23. Formal Request

***All characters are © Stephenie Meyer!***

**A/N: So here's Audrey... reviews please! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 23 - Formal Request

**Bella**

Alice paced on the porch all evening looking for something she couldn't see. Audrey. Much like Nessie and the werewolves, Audrey would be a blind spot in Alice's mind and it made me just as frustrated as she was watching her struggle with the future.

"Do you think she'll go back to the coffee shop?" I asked Carlisle who was inspecting my newest book, truly admiring it. At least someone in this house had taste when it came to classics.

"That's doubtful. Once she slipped up and Edward saw what she was thinking, I'm sure she figured out that we would all realize soon enough who she was. I'd imagine she had already smelled Benjamin and Tia when they returned to town."

"Is it odd to you that yet another vampire was able to--," I hated the word but it was true, "breed with a human and not kill her? Not be found out?"

"I have a theory on that, but it would be nearly impossible to test." He put my book back in its new glass case and stared at it, although it wasn't the book he was thinking about. "I'm wondering if the vampire was a hybrid himself. That would make Audrey only a quarter which would explain how she could live as a human for so long and not have any true urges. Both Renesmee and Nahuel thirsted for blood immediately after birth; Renesmee bit you and Nahuel bit his Aunt. Audrey obviously hadn't or she would have gone after her mother right away. And if her mother survived..."

I ignored the last comment, mentally blocking out my almost near death experience giving birth to my own daughter. The sheer pain of my bones shattering, my body being ripped in half, how my body went dead when my spine snapped. It was so clear. "But her features? Benjamin said she was fast too."

"Just by chance I suppose."

I pondered the possibility of her being _so _human. That must be even more difficult; a dormant beast somewhere inside of you that only comes out every so often? I walked out to the balcony just in time to see Alice fall into her trademark blank stare and then sprint back inside making quite a ruckus.

"I _can _see her. Kind of. She's super fuzzy but she is there. Here. Out there." She was stuttering pointing to the woods.

I watched Carlisle lift one brow. The fact that Alice could see her more so than Renesmee only added to his less-than-half theory.

Benjamin and Tia ran to the porch and began calling her name, but no sounds came from the forest.

"We should find her!" Tia begged.

"She will just run away again. She must come to us." Benjamin put his arm around his little mate.

Rosalie, Edward, and his brothers were out hunting and it concerned me that they would come across her. If Carlisle is right and she is more human than we first thought, she may be in danger. They could either smell her as food... or a threat. Edward would be able to hear her thoughts, but I didn't want to chance it.

"I need to go find everyone, I don't want them running into her." If anyone had objected I hadn't stayed around long enough to hear it.

The summer night allowed for a cloudless sky, which had become more common the last few months. It was amazing how much clearer the forest was, even with my acute vision, when the moon was actually out full force. I took in every shade of jade possible; the colors through my immortal eyes still often took me by surprise.

I picked up their scent immediately, but Edward's went a different direction then the rest; an unusual move for him. I knew deep down that I was better off finding the rest of the group, knowing Edward has better control and would know who Audrey was by her thoughts alone, but the magnetic pull I had to him had me running in his direction. The connection I had with Edward went beyond instinct, which is why I did not like to compare our relationship with the one Jacob and Renesmee have... or would eventually have. I wondered more often lately, if there was no such thing as imprinting, would Jacob still feel the way he does about my daughter? I would never know and it was better off if I stopped brooding over it.

He had smelled me by the time I realized his scent was getting stronger, and appeared next to me only a second later.

"Edward!" I threw my arms around him like it had been ages since I had seen him last. I pulled him in for a passionate kiss but half way through I remembered my real reason for being there. "It's Audrey..."

"I know," he decided the kiss wasn't finished and opened his mouth over my bottom lip, running his tongue across it.

"Mmmm," the sound came low in my throat. "Wait, Edward! What do you mean you know? Where are the others?"

"I split up because Rosalie's thoughts were severely getting on my nerves." What's new? When were her thoughts not causing him some type of turmoil? "The others picked up on her scent, I heard them thinking about it. They weren't really keen on going back to the house right away so they went farther into the woods. I was on my way back when I smelled you coming."

There really wasn't any more of an explanation needed and we dashed back in the direction I came from. Soon the lights from the house started to glow brighter as did the voices inside. I was mid-jump between two boulders when Edward pulled my arm and brought me to his chest.

"She's in there," he whispered and then grimaced. "Rosalie must have split off from the boys because she is in there too and she is _not _happy."

She must have been thinking to herself because I didn't hear her voice. I could hear Benjamin and Tia fawning over Audrey, asking her if she was alright and asking her why she took off like she did. Besides their concerned voices, no one else was speaking. I'm sure they were thinking plenty, but Edward wasn't divulging that."

By the time we reached the window everyone had heard us coming and was looking our direction. There sitting on a stool in our kitchen was this who-knows-what, looking at both of us the way she had the day in front of the bookstore-- complete awe.

"Audrey," Benjamin gestured to the girl. "Edward and Bella."

"Although I have a feeling you already knew that," Edward stood cautiously by my side.

There was an extremely uncomfortable silence that dragged on for too long. Emmett and Jasper came in but neither of them asked what was going on. They immediately stood protectively next to Alice and Rosalie. It was rather silly when you considered the fact that she was probably the least dangerous out of everyone in this room.

"I cannot believe you're serious." Edward said out of the blue, obviously reading her mind.

"Why don't you just tell us about yourself, Audrey," Esme suggested, ignoring Edward's outburst. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, do you have water?" She asked as though she was actually not sure if we would.

"Sure, honey."

So there we sat with Audrey sipping water and everyone still silent. I kept getting lost in her features; her skin was delicate like the porcelain dolls they sell on the home shopping network Alice is forever watching. Her flawless pale skin and bright blue eyes looked manufactured they were so perfect.

The silence was killing me. "So... what are you?" I finally asked sick of the evasiveness.

"Bella!" Esme scolded. She never got upset with me and if I could blush, this would be one of those times.

"I'm kind of like you. Not completely-- I'm like her." She pointed to Renesmee who had cornered herself at the far end of the room. She did not like Audrey, the girl who insulted her heritage before they had even met.

Audrey starred off past all of us, looking into nowhere and began her story. "I'm sure Benjamin and Tia told you what I know and how they found me." She glanced around only once, testing to see our reactions, and then looked off blankly again. "I knew there was something different when I looked so much older than others my age. My mother," I thought she wavered oddly on the word, "had never let me near many people-- I was homeschooled. I always felt like she was afraid of me. She never looked at me like a mother does to their child. I-- I got angry at her last year and pulled the kitchen sink from the wall." Her eyes closed, trying to chase away the demons with no avail.

"There was this boy," she continued even more quietly and I could see the blood pool rising to her cheeks, much more prominent than Renesmee's. "He kissed me once and his lip was cracked and that was the first time I had tasted blood. I had always stuck mainly to eating meat, but this was different. I felt... _thirsty. _I stayed away from him after that, I even tried to stay away from my mother. Then one day she cut herself and I could smell it, the blood I mean, and some other half of me took over and I almost attacked her. I managed to stop myself, but she still took off out of utter fear."

I noticed Renesmee had moved from her hiding place and closer to the group, her eyes a little more understanding than before. "How did you know for sure?" She asked.

"I went through old files looking for anything relevant-- I figured there had to be some kind of secret-- and found a journal." She looked apologetically at Tia and Benjamin. "This is the part I never told you. See, it was confusing at first because the woman who was writing it, was pregnant, and she kept mention my mother by name and referring to her as her _sister_. She also kept talking about this man, Nathaniel. She said he was special and the child she was carrying would also be special. The last entry was from her while she was in labor, on my birthday. When my mother came home I confronted her and she called me a freak and a murderer. She wasn't my mother after all, but my aunt. The journal belonged to my biological mother's who died giving birth to me. My-- _aunt_-- said I killed her. I ran to find Benjamin and Tia, and that was when I realized how intense my senses were becoming and it wasn't hard to track them down. That's when I asked them what I was and they told me all about your family and the daughter who had been born like me..."

It was straight from a bad fiction novel; the kind that was sold in convenience stores. Kept hidden from society by a woman who wasn't her mother? Finding strangers in the woods and learning she is a vampire? I tried to read my family's reactions but there was no one specific emotion showing.

"I'm here because I wanted to ask you to change me. Completely." It was as if she was requesting something as simple as a later curfew or maybe permission to go out on a first date.

We had known the intention of her visit already, but hearing it out loud was a completely different story.

"We're going to need to talk about this," Carlisle was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Renesmee, why don't you take Audrey into our suite?" I suggested.  
_  
"You're going to make me amuse her?" _Audrey had no reaction to Nessie's hiss so I guessed she didn't have our keen hearing.

_"Try and talk to her. See if you can make her feel better about herself." _I whispered back.

She rolled her eyes and gestured towards the hallway. "C'mon." Nessie sulked on her way back to the room and I heard Edward give her a low growl.

There wasn't much discussion after she left and there was only one thing going through my mind, and for that I needed Edward to be concentrating on something else.

"You haven't hunted in days, Edward. Please, you will be more of a help here if you aren't so thirsty. The boys need to go too." I prayed he couldn't read the ulterior motive that lied behind my words. He held my face gently and kissed me. I scrunched my nose and narrowed my eyes. "You still do it, you know."

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Dazzle me. Over and over and--" I never finished the sentence because he was kissing me again and his hands began to wander.

"Edward," I stopped him which took an incredible amount of self control. It also helped that I was aware of the several sets of vampire eyes that were watching us. "Please, go hunting. We can have our time later."

I practically had to shove him to the window to get him to leave, yet he still managed to give me one more long drawn out kiss before he disappeared into the dark with his brothers. I was glad he would be occupied for at least a little while, but I dreaded the memories I would have to bring up now. The red from those days-- the endless, agonizing days-- started to creep up on me. I remember the alternating black and red worlds, the numbness followed by the scorching flames that burned through me. I remember being held down against my own will. The flashbacks made my breathing rapid; I knew I had to excuse myself from the room before I gave anything away. I had to calm down. I had to be rational when I talked about it.

Carlisle needed to know.

* * *

**Edward**

Silly Bella. Of course I knew she was up to something the second she pushed me out the window to go hunt. I fabricated a story about going back to the house for some reason that I mumbled through, unable to think of anything believable. I could hear the thoughts inside of the house from a good distance away, so I could hopefully hear Bella without giving my presence away.

_"Carlisle." _The importance in her voice was unmistakable. _"There is something I want to talk to you about. Now."_

_"Is everything alright Bella?"_ I could see her face in his mind and there was nervousness written all over it.

She took a deep breath before beginning again. _"Is Edward still hunting?"_

_"Yes, I believe he is. Why?"_ Carlisle was now even more concerned.

_"I__t's about when I was changed..." _Her voice trailed off into a whisper. _"The morphine."_ She shuttered.

Carlisle was silent, his thoughts running through possibilities of what Bella could be trying to say, while my wife tried to regain her composure that was faltering more every second. I knew already. She had lied to me. That was the only explanation for going to Carlisle. I broke off a large branch of the tree I sitting in out of anger.

_"It didn't work Carlisle. I didn't want to talk about it then. I didn't want Edward to know. I knew how much it would hurt him; it was so hard for him to change me in the first place." _Through Carlisle I saw the torment on her face, twisted up as she relived her transformation. _"I couldn't move, Carlisle, but the pain was excruciating. It was awful. I don't wish that on anyone. Ever."_

Carlisle was upset and his voice was shaky. _"I wish you had told me this sooner."_

_"I-- I didn't think it would come up again. I was such a..."_

_"You were an exception. Yes, I see why you did it, but what if we hadn't had this much notice? What if it was another emergency?" _ The way Carlisle was scolding her almost upset me more. He was our leader but he had never spoken directly to Bella in this way.

But I was furious too. I jumped from tree to tree until I reached the window of Carlisle's study. Bella had stiffened up, smelling me as I got closer to the house, preparing for my wrath. She lowered her eyes to the ground, ashamed.

"You heard?"

I only nodded. I was afraid what words would have come out of my mouth if I spoke.

_Son, she had a good reason. She was protecting you, _Carlisle told me.

I shook my head this time, confusing Bella who hadn't heard my father's words. I took her by the arms and made her look at me, but she was still shying away from my glare. If I could only read her mind we wouldn't need to have secrets! But how hypocritical was that of me? Then I could keep secrets from her and that wouldn't be fair at all.

"Bella, you must stop protecting me like this. Here I thought all of these years you were spared the pain I had dealt with. How could you keep this inside of you?" My anger had dissolved and all that was left was an ache in my chest. "All I've ever wanted to do is keep you safe."

"And you have. You _saved _me Edward. Remember that, please. It was so long ago..."

"But it still hurts you! I see your reaction when you talk about it."

She sighed. "It isn't one of my most pleasant memories, no, but there are too many good ones after that to be concerned with only two days. That's all Edward. Those two days versus an eternity were worth it."

I hadn't even noticed that Carlisle had left the room to give us our privacy. She was staring back at me now, her eyes fixed with mine. She took my head between hands, opening her mind to me, playing back the first kiss we had when she woke up. When she met Renesmee for the first time. Our first night in the cottage together. The very first time I could hear her thoughts. The years of memories flooded back to me also, and I couldn't help but let a smile creep up.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked.

I kissed her on the forehead. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Now can you _please _go hunt? Your eyes are black."

"You're coming with me!" I laughed, pulling her out the window and into the wild.


	24. The Honest Truth

**A/N: I hit 200 reviews! Hurray! Super long chapter... and it's a really deep one. Took me a while to get it right...**

Chapter 24 - The Honest Truth

**Audrey**

I could see Edward in Renesmee--Nessie--whatever she was called. Her curly bronze hair was one of her more distinct features, and of course her pale skin that was shades lighter than mine. Her eyes were neither red nor gold like the other vampires, but a deep brown. My only guess was she inherited those from Bella while she was still human. I wonder if I had my mother's eyes. It wasn't until meeting the Cullens did I feel so cheated; Bella survived and my mother didn't, if you consider being turned into a vampire surviving. I knew nothing about my mother. No pictures, no stories-- nothing. The journal didn't even mention her name...

"So I'm supposed to talk to you about why you should want to be like me," she said coldly, sitting down on her perfectly made bed. I had seen her parents downtown, but not Nessie. I thought they were all beautiful, but she by far one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. I guesstimated she was physically in her preteens, yet she spoke as if she was an adult with decades of knowledge.

The day Tia and Benjamin told me what I was--after I came to them with the demented conclusion that I truly was some freak who had a flavor for cannibalism--I was immediately obsessed with the Cullens, Bella, and most especially with her half-human daughter. I was obsessed and confused. I was a mutant; a genetic anomaly. Benjamin never said it outright, but it wasn't hard to read between the lines: people like me, we were never meant to exist. This world has handled vampires and humans for thousands of years... and then there is me. Us. At least there was an _us _despite the fact Nessie Cullen had made her distaste for me quite obvious.

"You don't like me very much," I concluded.

She was frowning but her face still looked perfect. "It's not that. I just don't understand what's wrong with being _us,_" she shrugged. "I get to live forever with my family and at the same time I don't need to hide from the sun. I get to be super strong and fast. I get to still dream..."

"But I'm not strong enough to hunt. I'm not as fast as you are. I have no family to live with forever." I almost choked on my last words. I was alone. "I am too human to live my life around vampires, but too much of a vampire to live around humans. Lose lose situation."

I could tell the girl was thinking it over, twirling a loose curl in her fingers. I turned to her bookshelf while she was busy sorting out her thoughts, and fingered through the bindings of the books. Hemingway, Fitzgerald, Cummings, Descartes, Dickinson. Classic novels and books of poetry beyond her years.

"Are these _your _books?" I asked, pulling a book of Robert Frost poems from the shelf. I opened to the first poem: _two roads diverged in a yellow wood and sorry I could not travel both and be one traveler_. He wasn't kidding.

"Yes. I guess you could say that I'm sort of advanced."

"How advanced?"

"Well," she pinched her lips together and paused. "I'm four years old." She paused again. "It's _really _strange to hear myself say that because besides my family and our other...err... supernatural friends, I can't really mention my age. But anyway, I've been reading those since I was, oh, three months old? Give or take." She said it so casually I was taken back.

"What's it going to be like when you're the same age as your parents?" I hoped I wasn't being too nosy.

"I try not to think about it because I really don't know. I mean, they'll always be my parents and since I don't know any different, I'm not sure if it will matter. I mean, Carlisle is only 23 and my dad and aunts and uncles all see him as their father."

"Bella--I mean your mom--doesn't?"

"No, Grandpa Charlie lives in Washington. She will probably consider him her father forever. Well, at least for the first century or so." A smile played on her lips in response to her joke. "He doesn't _know _what we are, but he knows we aren't human so he can at least be in a life to some extent."

"And her mom?"

Nessie took a deep breath, wincing as if it was painful. "I've never met her. She... she wouldn't be able to handle it_. _There were many times I even thought Grandpa would faint, especially was I was much younger and advancing so quickly. My mom gave up a lot when she changed, including her friends. I think that's why she's so against your idea."

We both stayed quiet for a while. I was staring at the pages of the Frost book but not really reading it. Nessie pulled her legs up underneath her and cocked her head to one side.

"My parents are _so nosy_," she hissed emphasizing the last words.

"Are they listening?"

"Yeah, can't you hear them?"

I pulled at my hair in frustration. "See! I don't even have your super powers!" I sank to the ground, leaning back on the bookshelf, banging the book of poems against my forehead. It didn't hurt, of course, but part of me wished it did.

The way Nessie was looking at me made me hopeful. I just might be getting through to her. If I had her on my side...

"Alright, you win," she relented and then her eyes got really big. "Uh oh. I have to... go..."

"What? What happened?"

"I'm in trouble. Stay here." She peaked out of the door slowly and then hung her head as she walked down the hallway.

Maybe if I concentrate I could hear something beyond what normal ears would pick up? Maybe I could _force _myself to do it? I walked to the door and held my head as close as I could. They were pretty far away but I could hear their words clearer than I expected.

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you were supposed to talk her _out _of wanting to be changed!" _Bella sounded furious. I could even hear her rapid breathing.

_"Bella, yelling isn't going to help..." _Edward sounded much calmer.

_"I'm sorry, I just can't pretend to not understand. She isn't like me at all. You were wrong!" _Nessie snapped back.

_"Why don't we talk about this calmly,"_ Carlisle was in the conversation now, his voice smooth and soothing.

_"Well she's listening to us, so we might as well bring her back out here." _Edward had been reading my thoughts. Geeze, that must get annoying.

I walked to the room and looked at eleven very stiff expressions.

"I would like to talk to Audrey. Alone." Bella's request took me by surprise and I followed her out the door.

It was dark outside, with only the porch lights illuminating the space around us. I noticed that by concentrating really hard I could bring more of these acute senses to the forefront of my mind. I could actually almost see the wings of the tiny bugs that flew around the artificial sunlight.

"There is a way for you to age," Bella said sternly, but her eyes were begging me. "There is a vampire, a friend of ours, who has the ability to age humans. You may be human enough for it to work on you. You could go back every decade and age each time so you could live normally. You could be truly human."

"I've made up my mind Bella, I don't want to live like that."

"You wouldn't need to live this half life. You could learn to control your thirst like we do. You could marry and grow old. You could live wherever you wanted. You could enjoy the sun. You can't do any of that being one of us." She was angry now.

"Why are you pushing this on me?" I scowled and turned my back, I never asked for a bossy older sister and that's what she was acting like.

"You're being unreasonable. I don't understand why you would give up the chance to go back to a normal life."

I spun around on my heels and glared at her. "You chose this life."

"That was for love."

"I am alone Bella. I have no family left. Tia and Benjamin are it. I've never fit in anywhere before-- until now." My eyes narrowed. For a moment I pictured the cartoons where the light bulb goes off above the character's head when they have some idiotic revelation. But this wasn't idiotic... it all made sense. "You regret it, don't you? A part of you regrets this life."

Bella was in shock somewhere between anger and surprise. "I can't believe you would even say that!" There was too much fear behind her voice to think she hadn't seen my point. "I love my life. I love Edward and my daughter. I love my family."

"Your father? Your mother? Do you love them too?"

"Of course I do."

"You gave up more than I would have to. You gave up _everything. _You gave up your parents. Your friends. You gave up dreaming and sunshine. Life and death. You gave up _everything _and it shows."

Reeling from my accusation Bella leaned against a tree. She closed her eyes soaking in what I can only imagine were the memories of her human life. If she could cry there would be tears running down her cheeks, but she could no longer do that.

I looked toward the house and in the window was Edward. He looked like he had been slapped across the face. _I'm sorry, Edward. _I said silently to the mind reader. He was half hidden in the shadows of the house, his face read true grief.

I turned my back and walked into the house, Bella following close at my heels. I wasn't sure if she knew he was there or not because from the white wash of her already pale features, I don't think she was concentrating on anything else but my words.

* * *

**Bella**

The family was still in the great room where we left them. I was sure they had heard the argument outside, which is why none of them would look at me. Edward actually looked seemingly serene, and I prayed he had been busy with something else.

"So, this isn't up for discussion anymore, please turn me." Audrey's voice was so stern I almost thought anyone would obey her command. The 'please' was almost humorous, putting it on the end of the sentence like it made it sound anymore polite. "Well?" She was tapping her foot, her arms across her chest. I realized none of us had spoken since we had entered the room.

"I don't know if we could agree to that." Esme said gently.

"I don't even know if it would work." Carlisle admitted.

"Can't you try? What is the worst that could happen?" She was pleading with us. Edward was right, she really was miserable.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" I scowled.

"You seem to be quite the hypocrite lately, Bella." Rosalie snapped. Dimly lit memories of a table full of Cullens. My plead to be changed. The vote. It was like fighting muddy water to stir up my human past. It didn't help that I was trying to fight every inch of the way.

"I would say the worst would be that you could die," Carlisle frowned. "We don't know how your blood would react to venom. This is not something we can take lightly."

"So then I die." I could see that she even surprised herself on how matter-of-factly the words flowed out of her mouth.

"That's ridiculous," Edward glared at her and then at me. "Women are ridiculous."

What did he mean by that? I was confused at the tone in his voice and the ridicule in his eyes. Edward, the most courteous and noble man I had ever met, _never _spoke like that. Using the word _women_ in such a harsh manor made me think that I could possibly be looking at an impostor. Someone must have switched my Edward out for body double.

"Edward?" Esme looked at him in concern.

"Will you regret it?" He ignored his mother and turned to Audrey. "Will you regret it in decade and then make Tia and Benjamin feel guilty for all of eternity? Make all of us feel guilty? Carlisle has dedicated his life to _saving_ lives. Destroying you would destroy him. Do you not care about that? We consider ourselves different because of our control, because of our respect for humans."

Tia and Benjamin had stayed silent with a panicked look on their faces as the fury grew in Edward's voice with each word.

"I'm not going to be responsible for it." Edward insisted.

"No one asked you to be." Alice retorted. "What's the matter with you Edward?" Had Alice switched sides? She still wouldn't look at me so I was going to assume that was a yes. Perhaps she had seen something but didn't want to mention it in the present company.

"I don't want to be made to feel guilty _again._" He sneered at me making it clear that I had something to do with it. I felt the lump rise in my throat wanting to run from the looks he was throwing at me. He had heard it all. I felt sick to my stomach, or at least my mind was telling me I should feel that way.

"Can we talk about this later?" I saw the fear in Renesmee's eyes; I don't believe she had ever heard Edward speak to me this way before.

"Yeah sure," he mocked. "We have forever right? The forever you wanted. Do you still want it?"

I found Audrey looking at me, wordlessly sending me an apology through her ocean blue eyes.

"You're taking that all out of context Edward." Audrey chimed in trying to change the subject. "This is about _me _remember? This is my decision. I have no life and it will be impossible for me to make it on my own."

"You can still stay with us honey," Tia was choked up.

"For how long? How will I be _normal _if I have 'parents' who will always be the same age... and then you'll be my siblings... and then what? My kids?"

"We have the funds, we can give you money." Carlisle's voice remained cool and calm even among the yelling.

"I don't want to have to fight for the rest of my life. I can pretend to be human as much as I want to but I am still two different people-- two different creatures."

Jasper, who had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal, pointed out something none of us had even considered. "What about the truce? The treaty?"

"What treaty?" The sound of Jasper's voice startled Audrey, who looked to Renesmee, who in turn looked at me. Nessie was well aware what transpired before her birth and the original intentions of the werewolves. She knew that Edward had gotten Jacob's permission to change me but of course, she didn't know _why_ she no longer had been a target. That would mean we would have had to divulge the rule against killing the object of another wolf's imprint.

"We made a treaty a long time ago," Carlisle began. "We promised an Indian tribe--"

"Werewolves," Nessie interjected before Edward could pick her thoughts from her head to stop her.

"Renesmee! Let's not give her an overdose here!" Edward's temper hadn't evened out yet.

"There are _werewolves?_" Edward's words were too late. Audrey reached out for the arm of the couch and lowered herself onto it with Esme's help.

"That's besides the point." Carlisle held up his hands, silently commanding everyone to be quiet. "We had been enemies for years, but after a series of events we finally made a truce with them; we became friends."

I was relieved Carlisle hadn't mentioned Jacob. Seeing Audrey's determination now I was positive that she would seek Jacob out, regardless of the fact that he was a werewolf, and ask that he made another exception. For her.

"What does that have to do with me?

"The treaty states we cannot attack _or change_ any humans."

"Bella was changed," she pointed out.

Edward was already having difficulty with his anger and the saucy response from Audrey was beginning to tip him over the edge. "That was a _completely _different situation!" I thought of the first day of school when he uprooted the metal bench from the cement, and quickly scanned the room for anything he could damage--which would be everything.

For the first time Audrey finally showed some sign of fear. I don't think I had ever seen Edward this way before either; it made me nervous for what would come next.

Before anyone else could retaliate I felt the room fall completely still. It was like I was being drugged. The room started to slow down and finally it came to a stop. One second we were arguing about Audrey's future and the next I saw Alice's eyes glaze over. The plate she had been spinning haphazardly on the tips of her agile fingers fell off. I saw it spin on an unbalanced axis in slow motion. My quick reaction time was null and void as the plate met the floor, exploding upon impact and sending shards of sharp porcelain in all directions. The pieces sounded like broken church bells as they hit each other and finally settled on the floor. Alice doesn't just drop things. She hasn't dropped anything for a long time. Four years to be exact.

"They've decided." It was such a short phrase but so definite at the same time. Alice didn't need to elaborate. There is only one "they" that would make her animated voice fall so flat. There was only one "they" that had ever caused such a reaction in her. I heard Edward's frantic breathing as he read her thoughts. The electricity that flowed so naturally between us was sending out pulses of shockwaves that almost knocked me over.

The room iced over in a thick layer of disbelief. No matter how many times I disagreed with Carlisle and Edward, no matter how many times I said that they would one day come for us, it wasn't until Alice spoke those words did I realize I didn't really think that at all. All of these years I had been forcing myself into thinking the worst, yet deep down I _did _feel like we were safe. But we weren't.

We were on repeat.

Edward pulled me and Renesmee close to him in some type of heroic gesture. Whatever bitterness he was feeling towards me had left his mind for now.

"When?" He choked. If she said now what would he do? Jump out the window holding us and run off? No, that would be a waste with Demetri on their side, unless I kept them in my shield for the rest of eternity.

"There is no when yet, it's just the decision that's been made." Alice looked broken. I fought Edward's embrace and went to my sister and hugged her as tightly as I could, tearless sobs escaping both of us. I felt Renesmee's arms circle our bodies and felt her real human tears against my shirt.

"We've done it once!" Emmett let go of Rosalie and jumped up. "Why is it any different now?"

"Because they're going to build an army." Jasper's voice was empty. He was the one with the military experience, he would know their plan of attack. "Aro will scour the world looking for more powers, ones that are not mental; ones that Bella cannot stop. That is why they haven't decided when yet."

Audrey was lost in our cryptic talk, looking frantically from Benjamin to Tia and finally stopping on me. "Who is coming? What do they want?"

"The Volturi." Edward's face was lifeless. "They want us. Dead."

I remember back to the day Billy died. I walked into that hospital room a could feel the world shift; a sign that change was coming. Now it felt as though the earth had stopped rotating, and we were stuck in a suspended state of the unknown.

Renesmee reached up and placed her hand on my cheek, something she rarely did anymore. She showed me through her eyes the moment I put her on Jacob's back and told them to run. The grey and black cloaks appearing from the mist. Jane and Alec's constant attacks against my shield. Aro's ruby red eyes, looking at her as if she was a prize to be won. She began to show me visions of them turning their backs and leaving us standing, but her current thoughts took over and I saw red. She dropped her hand and hugged me, gripping my shirt with both of her fists.

This meant nothing to Audrey. The deadly resolve that the Volturi was planning on had no affect on her. "So this is bad? So you'll be in a war? You'll need your own army right? More vampires?"

I shook my head trying to clear all of the future thoughts from it. "You don't understand what this means. How can you think like that right now?"

Rosalie huffed, but it sounded like a hint of laughter at the very end. "She sounds strangely familiar actually."

Who was this girl and why had she come in to mess up my life? I was blissfully happy. Wasn't I? I had everything I had ever wanted and more. Again, distant memories washed over me and I remembered the attack on the newborns and my desperation to help in some way instead of feeling helpless and out of place. The conversations now had become some what of deja vu to me.

"I think," Carlisle said carefully, " that we won't be able to make this decision under the current circumstances. Please, Audrey, will you give us time?"

Audrey was finally catching on to the direness of the situation, especially when she noticed the same reaction in Benjamin and Tia. She only nodded and went to stand by Renesmee.

"Want to go for a walk?" My daughter offered. Without giving Audrey the option to say no, she was already leading her towards the door.

"Bella, we need to talk." The monotone in Edward's voice meant he was trying to keep calm, but he was failing miserably.

* * *

**Edward**

We were in the garage, again. I stayed far away from the cars, afraid I would do serious damage to my family's prize possessions. I tried to control my temper but the venom was flooding my mouth and pumping through my veins uncontrollably.

"You've been holding back! You've been lying to me for years now!" I could only compare my emotions to the heart wrenching pain during the time I was away from her.

She didn't speak. She looked drained and defeated. Bella had lost control of the denial she had bottled up when Audrey confronted her about her true feelings and they spilled out all over the place, impossible to put back in. I wanted to punch something, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I could see myself ripping the entire forest to pieces and punching holes in the mountains but neither would release my feelings.

"Edward... I..."

What could she say? The truth was written all over her face. At the same time though, she looked just as surprised as I did, as if she really hadn't known any of it.

"I can't believe you did this to me," I snarled. "Do you realize this is an eternity of guilt I'll live with?"

"You don't need to feel guilty at all..." her voice wavered.

"No? Then tell me what went wrong? Tell me how this could ever be better? I'm curious!"

"Oh shut up Edward!" Her eyes were smoldering black, her attitude taking a one eighty. "You keep giving me all of this credit! How I have humanity and how I was so unique because I was the first person to choose this life! But to spare _your _feelings I'm not allowed to feel anything? Rosalie has been like this for decades and she has never and will never let go of what she lost! Why am I not allowed to grieve? Tell me why I should be exempt from that?"

I was going to say something; some witty retaliation, but nothing came to me.

"This is the humanity you told me to never lose! This is me missing my father and my heart breaking when I read the e-mails Renee sends me! This is knowing I may not be able to go to Angela's wedding! This pain and suffering is all apart of it! You don't get to choose which part of it stays in me!"

She was shaking in anger and hysteria. I wanted to go to her, I wanted to hold her, but I couldn't move. I studied her instead; I took in each breathless inch of her and even in her distraught state, she was still the most perfect being ever created.

"I was telling Audrey the truth before," her voice dropped several decibels and her arms went slack at her sides. "I would not trade this. I promise with everything I have that this _is _what I want. I don't _regret _anything... I just haven't dealt with it yet. I wouldn't let myself deal with it. I didn't even know I hadn't..." her voice softened even more.

"...Maybe if Audrey had found love, like I found with you, I wouldn't have a problem with her wanting to change. I would never deny someone else the chance to have what I do. There is nothing beyond what we are. But Audrey doesn't have that, so she _can_ live the life she was intended to have. Would I live like this without you? No. I wanted to be with you forever and that meant immortally on earth. If you had been human, I would have held you to the end of our time here and spent the rest of eternity with you in wherever comes next. Edward, I have no life without you in it."

She had stopped shaking and I walked carefully towards her. She jumped into my arms like that day in Italy; as if she was never going to let go again, and I didn't want her to. Whatever had been broken between us since Audrey's arrival was beyond healed. We share pain and fear. We share happiness and love. We went beyond soulmates.

I pulled her back and made her look me in the eye. "Marry me?"

"What? Edward, what are you--"

"Marry me... again. Not because you want to be a vampire, not because of any compromises we made. Marry me in _this _life."

"Yes," she said crushing her lips against mine and we did not come up for a long time.

For at least those moments nothing existed outside of me and Bella. There was no Audrey. There was no Volturi. There was no ancient prophecy condemning us to certain fate. The world revolved around us, and I planned on holding onto to that for as long as I could. Not for my sake, but for hers.

**A/N: I'm sorry to say, yes, LAF is slowly coming to an end... and so as not to bring disappointment later I wanted to disclose that there will be no battle in this story. **


	25. Decisions

**All characters are © Stephenie Meyers**

_A/N: It was pointed out that the last chapter was "angsty." Yes, it was supposed to be. This was the culmination of the problems Bella was having which had been slowly infecting her relationship with Edward. The thing about it was, even Bella was in the dark to the true underlying problem. _

_I'm sorry this chapter is probably not stimulating at all. I've had the worst writers block ever-- mainly because my next story is already in my head and clouding my thoughts for this one. I needed to wrap things up... epilogue is pretty much written so that will be posted tomorrow._

_*****I made a livejournal with some visual details of the story including the house and Bella's dresses. My usernamer is XAmandaBethX... so check it out. It'll be used during my next story*****_

Chapter 25 - Decisions

**Bella**

I refused to move from Edward's arms for the rest of the night and well into morning. A weight that had been holding me down, a darkness that I hadn't even recognized, had lifted from my shoulders. I could still feel it hovering around me, not completely gone, but for the first time in a long time my mind was at peace. I hadn't been trying to protect Edward -- I had been subconsciously trying to protect myself. Alice teased me and told me I needed to find my rose colored glasses again; the ones I "wore" in Forks all the time. I was certain I would eventually, but seeing clearly for once was fine for now.

When Renesmee and Audrey came back from their walk, I prepared myself for another argument but instead Nessie excused herself to her room to get some sleep; she had been awake for almost 24 hours. Audrey refused to lay down in our suite, but she didn't speak another word about being changed. I didn't hear their conversation; I had been too wrapped up with Edward. I wasn't sure if I'd ever know what was said.

It wasn't until Jacob came over and we had to fill him in on Alice's vision, did I snap out of my state of euphoria. It wasn't to the present I came back to though, but the past...

_"Is she okay?" he demanded, touching her forehead, tilting his head as he listened to her hear. "Don't mess with me, Bella, please!"_

_"Nothing's wrong with Renesmee," I choked out, the words breaking in strange places._

_"Then who?"_

_"All of us, Jacob," I whispered. And it was there in my voice, too -- the sound of the inside of a grave. "It's over. We've all been sentenced to die."_

I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell him once again that our fate loomed over us, and with it, his as well. I turned helplessly to Edward, begging him with my thoughts to have the courage to tell him what I couldn't, but Jake was the one that spoke.

"They're coming back, aren't they?" He was nodding his head ever so slightly with his masculine jaw set in stone, his warm eyes turned cold. "Where is Renesmee?"

"Sleeping," I managed to squeak out. Edward's arm held me tighter. "How did you know?"

Jake scanned the room and finally back to me. "Call it deja vu." He spun around and was out the door before I could read his face, but I heard the crack deep in his throat.

Repeat.

"We're going to have to move soon, won't we?" Esme was trying to keep busy but worried questions kept escaping. She was meticulously picking up every single piece of the broken plate, trying her best to hide all evidence of a devastating future.

Carlisle had finally gotten over the initial shock and had settled down in front of the computer looking at homes for sale. "I had chosen Oregon as our next stop, it may be best to move back that direction. We can wait a year or two, I don't think we are in any immediate danger."

"What's the difference?" Rosalie's normal catty attitude had an edge of fear to it. "They'll find us no matter what."

"It would be better if we were closer to the pack," Jacob promised appearing in the doorway again, more composed then before. "Sam won't be pleased, but you should be far enough away from La Push to lessen the effect on the tribe. They'll all be glad to have me back anyway."

"Effect?" Audrey spoke up. I had almost forgot she was there.

Jasper was blatantly against Audrey having anything to do with our family and he was irked by what he perceived as pestering. "I don't think we should get into this."

"Jazz, what harm could it possibly do?" The life had returned to Alice, her body language a little more positive than it had been hours before.

"Don't worry about it," Audrey whispered a small amount of sadness hinged on her words, and moved closer to Tia. I had learned some compassion for the girl in only the last few hours. People trying to keep things from you was beyond frustrating. I would know.

"Jacob!" Renesmee appeared from her room and was in his arms before I had heard the words come out of her mouth. I sighed. At least she got a few hours of sleep. I saw Audrey assessing the situation as Jake and Nessie whispered back and forth to each other. She laid her hand on his cheek, showing him everything he had missed. I saw him look over quickly to Audrey, she must have been filling him in on her story as well.

"Ask her later," Edward must have answered the question Audrey had been thinking. "It's easier for her to show you."

Audrey looked back over at her new friend, probably expecting Nessie to notice the conversation, but she didn't. Audrey turned up one side of her mouth and furrowed her brow, still trying to figure out the relationship between the awkward couple.

I had not had a moment alone with Edward in what felt like ages, minus our argument that I tried so hard to push out of my mind. A part of me was grateful that it was all out on the table; my feelings had never been laid out in front of me like that. At the same time I felt vulnerable that the entire family knew how I felt. Jake had already known. No, Jake had _always _known. My best friend saw the desperation in me and offered to take both of the girls out for food while Tia and Benjamin left the area to go hunt.

Nessie was holding his big hand, her little one disappearing into his massive palm. There was silence between them but she looked up -- way up -- scrunching her forehead and pursing her lips. "But Jake, I don't _want _to go to the diner. I want to get ice cream!"

I shifted looks between Edward and Jacob, both of them realizing the extent of what just happened. I hadn't really paid any mind to Jacob's notion that Nessie could read his thoughts. Sure, there had always been hints that they had some type of connection, but I brushed it off comparing it to the same way Edward and I could read each other. This just went way beyond it.

Jake tried to remain calm and smiled at her. "Dinner first, ice cream second." At least he wasn't giving into her every whim anymore.

Neither Edward nor I knew what to say as the sound of the car's engine became more distant. He shook his head and lead me to the privacy of our bedroom--as private as you could get in a house of super sensitive vampires of course.

"Edward?" I said curled up in his arms. "Was that what Jacob was thinking? About the diner?"

"Yes, yes it was." I couldn't see his face the way I was wrapped up in his body, but he sounded baffled.

I turned into him and pulled myself up to his eye level, our faces so close that our noses touched at the very tips. "Not something you want to think about right now?"

"We have a long time to figure it out. Alone time with you, on the other hand, has become too scarce for my liking."

He started kissing me so gently, the way he use to when I was human, as if he was afraid of himself. "Edward? What's wrong?"

"It burns a little. Aches."

"What does?"

"This heart that I'm not supposed to have. I took in a lot today. I'm so sorry Bella."

I pulled him into me for a real kiss. The I-will-never-live-without-you kiss. "Shhh. I love you."

He tucked my long hair behind my ear and took time to run his fingers over every contour of my face. "I'm sorry I was being so insensitive. I'm sorry that I didn't see it," he said softly in my ear, kissing it. "I hadn't felt that horrible since... since I thought I lost you. When I heard what Audrey said... when I saw your face... it was like my heart was missing again... I'm so sorry, love."

"No more apologies. PLEASE." I accented the last word with a shrill. He was kissing the sensitive spot behind my ear. He had been very proud of himself when he found one of my buttons. He gravely explained to me one night, that me being in his presence was the only "on switch" he needed.

He grinned at me with his amazing god-like face. "I know we've gone over this before but I need you to understand how happy you make me. How I have never felt this whole in one hundred years. And Bella, we _will _get through this." He wasn't talking about the fight anymore. "This is _not _going to be our death sentence. I'm not done loving you yet." Even within his perfect smile there were twitches of hesitation.

"I love you, Edward. I just--"

"Shhh. Sometimes there are no words," he whispered in his velvet voice kissing behind my ear again, sending a shutter down the entire length of my body.

Our hands, our lips, and our bodies did the talking for the rest of our alone time.

* * *

"Nessie and Jacob have an odd relationship, don't they?" Audrey was perceptive, that's for sure. The tension between us had dissolved, mainly because a part of me was thankful for what she did.

According to Carlisle, due to the earlier altercation and my now "bias opinion", I was no longer allowed a say in the Audrey Discussion and was stuck playing babysitter instead. Knowing that I would not be able to avoid eavesdropping on the conversation and would most likely barge in with my own comments, the rest of the family, along with Benjamin and Tia, excused themselves deep into the woods. Renesmee was invited, but declined, completely unable to pull herself away from Jake and his newest car, which is where she was while Audrey and I watched from the kitchen window.

I was still unsettled by what transpired on their way out to dinner. She had read his mind, as Jacob had claimed before. There was no other explanation. I wasn't sure how that was even possible, and I didn't know how to ask her about it.

"It's unique, yes." I couldn't possibly tell Audrey what imprinting was; I couldn't chance her slipping up to Nessie. "Jacob helped deliver her, so I guess you can say they bonded at her birth."

"She called him _My Jacob _earlier, do you find that strange?"

I had called him that too, once upon a time, so of course I wouldn't see it as strange. I even find myself calling him that now, but only in my closed off mind. I reminded myself that Audrey had never been socialized, even compared to vampires like Tia and Benjamin, and it would be difficult for her to comprehend family, friends, and love. Of course, it was quite possible that no one from the outside would ever understand imprinting. Ever. Sometimes I didn't.

I was the only person, Jacob told me, that got a peek into what it feels like to be imprinted on. He called it the insider's scoop. For that reason, I try my best to hold onto the memories of my pregnancy, and the days that I was drawn to Jacob in this unexplainable way. The memories aren't there for long before the oh too familiar stars of pain cloud my mind. Rosalie had told me that if I exercised my human memories long enough, I would be able to keep them in this life. I wanted to remember them, even if they included the pain, so the day Renesmee begins to see Jake in a different light, I will be somewhat understanding of her feelings.

And that day was going to be here sooner than later. After her reaction to the girl talking to Jake in Washington, D.C., I was sure of it. I dreaded not so much the difficulty I may or may not have with that, but Edward and his mind reading. For so many years he was able to cope with this whole imprinting ordeal because Jake's thoughts were all about her happiness and her safety. I thought back to the sex talk I had to have with her, and Edward's reaction to her thoughts and my taunting about talking to Jake about it. An imaginary pain stabbed at my temples. We would deal with that when it was time.

In my own distractions I had forgotten that Audrey asked me a question. "It's a long story, but they're the best thing for each other." They are the only thing for each other, I wanted to say.

Eventually Jacob and Nessie came in and I talked Nessie into eating steak; I knew at least Audrey had to be hungry again and I figured she wouldn't eat unless Nessie did also. Both girls asked for it to be cooked raw at the exact same time, grinning at each other with a look of camaraderie. It was an odd silence while they all ate. Jacob did his best to drum up a conversation, but it always died out in awkward pause that never picked up again. I looked candidly at my normally talkative daughter who was carefully chewing each piece of her steak and avoiding my eyes. She _knew _something.

Another hour crept by with nothing to do but stare at the walls. Esme, in her worry, had cleaned the entire house until there was nothing left for me to do there, I didn't feel like reading; I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the words, and picking up my French studies held no appeal. The girls turned on the television and eventually fell asleep. I sat in the kitchen with Jake as he helped himself to another plate of dinner and lowered my voice, hoping the sleeping beauties wouldn't be able to hear us.

"She really can read your mind, can't she?"

"Yup," he said between mouthfuls. "Talked to Sam 'bout it, but he said it's nothing anyone up there has heard of. Guess it could be her power reversed. Maybe something to do with the... you know... makes us more open to each other? I really dunno. It's not like werewolves go and... you know... on part-vampires everyday."

I had no response for him so I stared down at his now empty plate.

Jake put his thumb under my chinned and raised it back to his level. "Bells, when was the last time you ate? Your eyes are black!"

My thirst came back with a vengeance at his words; it seemed like forever ago since I last hunted. My burning sensation was overloading me and I had to fight to push it to the back of my mind.

"I'm fine for now. We just need to get this over with."

I heard the almost silent footsteps of nine vampires moving closer to the house and then slowly and carefully each member of the Cullen family filtered into the living room with Tia and Benjamin close behind.

My family stood behind Carlisle in a V-shape formation, similar to a flock of birds. Not a single one looked happy, especially Edward and Rosalie, who held matching expressions of disdain. The verdict wasn't hard to guess.

"We've made a decision," Carlisle said. When he said "we" though, I knew his vote carried a lot of weight. In the vote for my own immortality, Carlisle went up against Edward and agreed to change me regardless of the fit Edward had over it.

Audrey had been around me all day and I hadn't even thought to ask her if she had considered my position again. Both she and Renesmee had jumped up at his words and were standing at attention.

I had only just met Audrey but it was not surprising when she turned to face Carlisle dead on. "Good."

* * *

One Month Later

I pulled up to the corner and Audrey got out slowly, holding the envelope against her chest. Her knuckles were transparent and I thought she looked a little shaky. Her eyes glanced around nervously, assessing where the pedestrians on the street were in relation to her. She pulled down the blue door of the mailbox, every ounce of her was full of hesitation. I could hear the _woosh _of the letter as it got sucked down the vortex of the box. Instead of letting go she stared down the black tunnel, the door still open.

She had labored over that letter, writing probably ten drafts, each one ending with a groan and throwing the ball of paper against a wall. Some were very long, some were only a jumble of emotions, a few times she never wrote anything down--just crumpled it up and threw the blank paper into the trash as if her thoughts had marred it in some way. She gave in to the fact that Edward could hear her thoughts so he would know what the letter said, but besides him, I was the only opinion she asked for. When she finally thought she had found the right words to say goodbye she carefully hand wrote the address on the envelope and fixed a stamp in the upper right hand corner. The edges aligned perfectly and she smoothed it over, as if it would make a difference. She stared at the letter for a while, but Edward wouldn't tell me what she was thinking about. From across the room I could see the small print perfectly clear:

_Marjory,_

_I am not sure if you care or not, but out of consideration for the last 14 years I wanted to make this final. I am going away and you will no longer have to worry over me. I will be fine. I have found others who can accept me. Your love for your sister, for my mother, must have been great for you to take this burden on for so many years. I wish you the best in everything you do._

_Audrey_

The dark clouds opened up above us pelting the car with drumming beats of rain. The downpour woke Audrey up from her stupor in front of the mailbox and she made her way into the backseat next to Nessie.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

She wasn't sure if she had made the right decision -- that was obvious. There were two sides to her and this side won out at the end. She was right, it was her life and _she_ had to pick which one to follow through with. I had no more say in it than Edward did when I asked to be changed. Maybe when we crossed paths again one day I could ask her more openly about her choice and whether or not she regretted it. But now wasn't the time.

I looked up at the rear view mirror and adjusted it so I could see her face and found myself again lost in her blue eyes, hoping with all of my heart that she would find the same peace within herself as I finally had.


	26. A Year In A Life of Forever

**A/N: **Sigh... it's over. One clarification that made sense in my head but I guess may not have translated well. Audrey chose NOT to be changed... hence why Bella looked into her _blue eyes_ in the end of the last chapter.

Epilogue - A Year in the Life of Forever

**Bella**

The past year had gone by so differently than the rest. Five years ago during our honeymoon I had been deciding on whether or not I should hold out on being changed. Perhaps I would try college. Try life with Edward, but not as a vampire. Then I got pregnant and my impending death was the only reason it happened when it did. I got distracted by my rebirth and new ability. By the visit from the Volturi. By the pure relief when it was all over.

Then I distracted myself with life.

In Forks, a part of me still clung to the living, and I never mourned my own death. But in Elkins, almost three thousand miles away, I was finally forced to live _this _life, and had to accept the fact that I _hadn't _had the final say in my transformation. In the end, it _hadn't _really been my choice. I had silenced my subconscious for years, but it was Audrey's naive yet brutal honesty that finally forced me to see it.

In this new life I would always have enemies, yet there would also be allies waiting in the wings. I would always have a Rebecca Manfield or Derrick Harris there to annoy me, but if I took the time to look, I'd always find an Angela Weber or Misty Randall as well. I would always have Jacob; my best friend, my confidante, and the one person who knows what I'm going through. I would always have Charlie, even long after his time, whose love for me is the kind that will span the many lifetimes I will have to bare without him. I would always have my new parents and my brothers and sisters. I would always have my daughter, Renesmee, and her unconditional love. She is by far the most amazing gift I could have ever received.

Then there is Edward, who stood in front of me, sparkling in the sunshine of Isle Esme in khaki pants and a linen shirt holding my hand and leading me to the water's edge. I looked down at the simple white dress that Alice actually approved of, and dug my feet into the glowing sand beneath us. Our family surrounded us on both sides. It still hurt a little, knowing that Charlie and Renee could not be a part of this. I think a piece of me will always bleed for them, but that was a part of the humanity I got to keep, which makes the pain worth the price. I had never felt so sure of my life as I did at that moment, my attention on Edward, unable to find words that were worthy of his presence. He spoke instead:

"Bella. Five years ago I changed your life, but you changed mine long before that. I had never known life before you, because life without true love is no life at all. I thought I was your protector, only to find that you are actually mine. For so long I didn't believe I had a soul, but I realized you have had it all along. You are my savior. You are everything that is good in me. We don't need to renew our vows. We don't need to make more promises. We don't need to confirm our commitments. I am here now, telling you that our love is epic. It goes beyond time and space. It goes beyond all logic and reason. You have me. You have my heart. You have my forever."

I was about to speak but before I could he leaned down and kissed me, leaving me once again dumbfounded. What was it he said? _Sometimes there are no words, _I thought so only he could hear me_. _He smiled at me, nodded, and kissed me again. He didn't want words.

I don't know what our destiny will be. I don't know our fate. We may have a future ahead of us with many unknowns, but what I do know is that a true Once Upon a Time doesn't have a Happily Ever After. Our story will never have a The End.

* * *

To The Readers:

I want to give a big thank you for everyone who has been reading from the start. It's the reviews in the very beginning that made me want to keep writing. I want to send love to everyone over at the Twilight Lexicon forums for all of their input and cheering! I'm sure there was someway I could have made this story longer, but I always knew where it was going to end-- I wrote the general idea for the epilogue within the first week-- and when it got to that point I knew it was over.

Bella finally made a full circle. She had to deal with not just her first vampire life, but the mortal life she ended... and it all came down to Audrey. Perhaps people picked up on Rosalie's snide comments and Bella's mention of deja vu: Audrey symbolizes Human Bella. They had different reasons for wanting to change, but from her new position as a Cullen, Bella was suddenly confronted with the reasons Edward and Rosalie originally didn't want her to be a vampire. Audrey, who was not clouded by Edward and Bella's incredible love story and the history of the Cullen bond, called Bella out on all of it. Bella could have been talking to her former self when Audrey confronted her outside of the house. Audrey represents Bella's past life.

Were all of Audrey's accusations true? Of course not! Would Bella ever change what happened to her? No way! She and Edward are destined to be together. But is her life perfect? No. Is she completely over her human life? No. These were things Bella not only had to come to learn, but accept as well. Then of course there is Edward who finally realized that Bella was _his _hero (or heroine if you want to be PC about it); that there is more to being hero than fighting evil vampires and saving someone from certain death.

I have a few out takes that never made it into the story and I'll be posting those while I work on more of the next fanfic where the strings left hanging will be tied up-- both good and bad (so make sure to add me on author alert!). Life _after the saga_ is not done. As Bella said, they'll never have a The End.

* * *

Coming Soon :

**The Prophet's Child**: The Story of Renesmee Cullen

_...her birth uncovered a prophecy with only one resolve..._

Now Jake was at his feet, his eyes held an urgency I'd never seen before. "Renesmee, are you kidding me? Stop for a second and think! God, please think!"

_Since Claire was two._

_Any age._

_Magnetic pull._

_Best friends._

_Destiny._

_Fate._

He reached out but I jumped away. "No," I shook my head so hard I thought I would pass out, tears running uncontrollably down my face, choking through hysteria in order to speak. "Are you saying you didn't have a choice? You've been... stuck with me since-- no! No! Jake what are you talking about? This is ridiculous. This isn't real."

"Renesmee do you not get it? Do you not understand?" Jacob's cries were of both love and pain. "I exist because of you. You are my everything. You envy the love your parents have but here I am! I am that love!"

He reached out to me again and I couldn't will myself to move away this time. The pull I had always felt for him was stronger than ever. I was suddenly a part of him, completely and fully. His hands found my face and he brushed the tears off of my red puffy cheeks with his thumb. I looked up at his dark eyes and fell in love with him right then and there. Or had I already fallen? Had I even had to fall in the first place?

"Renesmee Cullen, you have been my whole world since the day you were born. When I told you it was destiny that we were friends, I meant more than that, I just couldn't tell you. You are my soul mate. I, Jacob Black, am in love with you. I always have been, and you have always known it."

The curtains of anger and confusion closed with his words. I was lost in his gaze as tears welled up in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. I reached up and wiped one away. "I love you," I whispered, because there was nothing else left to say.


End file.
